“El retorno los elegidos”
by Sanji-PiesNegros
Summary: Un extraño evento cósmico Reúne una Poderosos Guerreros de 4 dimensiones distintas para llevar a cabo la dificil tarea de defensor de la Existencia de sus dimensiones. Basado en el fanfic de Shinta Girl "Los elegidos" Dragon Ball Z/One Piece/Naruto/Otros
1. “La cara de la fuerza”

ATENCION LEECTORES: Este fic es una…¿Cómo decirlo?..."Renovación" no…"Rob..NO, esa no…"Nueva versión" Si eso es ^^ del fic "Los Elegidos" de Shinta-Girl, una grandiosa artista.

Me dejo hacer una nueva versión, pero ella tiene gran crédito de esto así que pasen y miren sus trabajos aquí .com/ Háganlo o…¡Los atrapare uno por uno ¬_¬!

"El retorno los elegidos" opinión

Capitulo 1: "La cara de la fuerza"

En una enorme salón, parecido a un coliseo una figura encapuchada de blanco estaba parada en la oscuridad.

-El tiempo ha llegado- dijo con una voz masculina. Es hora de llamar al grupo que protegerá las dimensiones de su fin- el hombre saco las manos de su blanco capa-Es hora de llamar a ¡¡Los Elegidos!!- grito triunfal-Ahora…¡Takashy!- un enorme pantalla apareció al frente de el y la luz mostró a un joven de pelo castillo corto en un teclado- Muéstrame a los mejores peleadores de las dimensión del Ki.

-En seguida señor- dijo tecleando-La dimensión del ki esta llena de personas fuertes, pero el mas fuerte es un sujeto llamado "Son Goku"- la pantalla cambio y mostró escenas de la montañas Paoz.

Son Goku rebosaba de la paz luego de la pelea con Majin Boo, ahora que Mister Satan les daba dinero para mantenerse, Goku solo comía y entrenaba hasta que…

-¡¡Goku!!- Milk entro por la puerta bastante enojada.

-Hola Milk ¿Me preparas la semana?- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar comiendo como si nada?- regaño ella.

-¿Por qué lo dices Milk?- Goku estaba muy tranquilo.

-¿¡Por que!?- Goku se asusto al oír gritar a su esposa-¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupado? ¿Por qué no eres como los padres normales y pasas mas tiempo con tus hijos?-

-Pero Goten esta en la casa de Bulma jugando con Trunks y Gohan esta con su novia- dijo Goku sonriendo-Tranquila ellos están bien- Milk suspiro.

-¿Cómo crecen nuestro hijos tan rápido?- casi llorando- Falta poco para Gohan se case con esa linda jovencita y luego Goten hará lo mismo-

-Si, el tiempo esa pasando rápido aquí- dijo Goku sonriendo.

-…insinúas que…¡¡ME ESTOY PONIENDO VIEJA!!-Milk se cubrió con un Ki rojo y Goku salto atrás del susto.

-NO, yo…no quise decir eso-

-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves? Yo sigo siendo una linda y tierna esposa!!- Milk estaba fuera de si y Goku solo sonreía preocupado e intentaba calmarla.

-¿Este es el "gran Goku"?- ambos espectadores tenían gotas sobre sus cabezas-Esa mujer de poder inferior lo tiene bajo su mando-

-Según nuestros datos- dijo Takashy-Ella es su esposa-

-Oh, eso explica mucho- dijo el hombre de blanco tomando su barbilla-Pon a las personas poderosas de esta dimensión-

-En seguida- Takashy presiono algunos botones y varias cara figuran en la pantalla-Estos son…-

-Veamos- dijo el señor pensativo- Traeremos 8 de cada dimensión-

-Entendido…¿Y a quienes elegirá?-

-Bueno, trae al tal Goku, a ese Vegeta, el tal Gohan, a esos niños, al sujeto verde, la chica de pelo corto y…Un segundo ¿Hay una foto repetida?-

-Eh…no, según nuestros datos el viene de una línea temporal diferente-

-Ok, el es el ultimo- Takashy empezó a teclear rápido-Ahora, muéstrame la dimensión del Haki.

-Entendido-dijo Takashy tecleando de nuevo- Esta dimensión es muy interesante y llega de sujetos con poderes raros y poderosos. Pero hay un grupo muy llamativo llamado "Los sombreros de paja (Mugiwara)"- en la pantalla apareció nada mas y nada menos que el "Thousand Sunny" con su tripulación de piratas.

-EEEEEEESSSSSTTTTTOOOOYYYYY- se escucho a la distancia-AAABBBUUURRRRIIIDDDDOOOO- Luffy, el capitán, estaba tirado en el césped de la cubierta muy aburrido.

-Pues gritarlo no va hacer que dejas de estarlo- dijo el espadachín Zoro-Deja de hacer tanto ruido, estoy intentando dormir-

-Que aburrido…estoy- Luffy aparentaba que se moría- Usopp y Chopper están ocupados y no quieren jugar conmigo- Luego miro a la plaza de arriba donde estaban Nami y Robin tomando sol-Oi, Nami, Robin ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?-

-Luffy, dije que no hace 5 minutos- dijo la pelirroja- ¿Qué hará que no lo diga de nuevo?-

-Oh…estoy aburridísimo-dijo Luffy cubriendo se la cara con el sombrero. En eso se abrió la puerta de la cocina.

-Oh, Nami-Swaaaaan Robin-Chwaaaaan - Sanji salio con una bandeja de pasteles- Les llevo algo a los para que disfruten mientras asolean su bella piel -Sanji, desafiando las leyes de la física, se deslizo por piso hasta llegar con Nami y Robin- Aquí tienen mis hermosos sirenas del mar -

-Se ve delicioso- dijo Robin-Gracias cocinero-san-

-¡Yo quiero!- dijo Luffy, pero Sanji puso su pierna como una barra frenando a Luffy.

-Ah no, tu desayunaste 2 veces ¿Cómo rayos tienes hambre ahora?-dijo molesto el cocinero.

-Solo unos pastelitos- dijo Luffy- Estoy muriendo hambre- Sanji tomo la cara apretándole los cachetes.

-No me mientas Luffy- dijo Sanji fumando- Solo los quieres de goloso que eres- Luffy miro a otra dirección.

-Uf- dijo enojado.

-¿¡Quieren callarse de una vez!?- grito Zoro-¡Hay gente que quiere dormir aquí!-

-¡Callate cabeza de cactus!- grito Sanji- Nadie pidió tu opinión-

-Ahh- Nami suspiro- Otro día normal- ella intento tomar un pastelillo…pero ya no había mas-¿Qué? ¡¡Luffy!- el capitán tenía la baca llena de comida.

-¿Quef?- dijo con la boca llena.

-¡¡Te comiste todo!!- grito molesta, pero luego puso una cara ambiciosa pensando la mejor forma de castigar a Luffy-Bien, tu lo pediste ¡Sanji!-Nami grito en un tono lloroso-Luffy se comió todo y no me dejo nada…que malo es-

-¡¡¿Que?!!-Sanji se prendió fuego de odio- ¡¿Qué hizo que?!-

-NO Sanji- dijo Luffy asustado- Nami miente-

-Ahora me llama mentirosa-Nami era muy buena fingiendo y Sanji se molestaba mas-Sanji-kun ¿Vas a dejar que me siga insultando?-

-Nunca…nunca- Sanji se acerco a Luffy quien solo trago saliva-¡¡MOLESTES A NAMI-SAN!!- Sanji le dio una patada en la cara a Luffy lanzándolo contra pared dejándolo estampado.

-Nami…- dijo Luffy pegado en la pared-Te aprovechas que Sanji es un Baka- Nami saco la lengua e hizo la V de victoria con los dedos.

-¿Estos son lo piratas tan temidos?- dijo el hombre de blanco-Son unos tontos-

-Bueno…pero su fuerza compensa su falta de cerebro- dijo Takashy sonriendo.

-Ok…¿Cuántos son los piratas sombrero de paja?-

-Hasta ahora son 8- dijo Takashy tecleando- Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Robin y Franky…no precisamente en ese orden-

-Justo son 8 ¡Tráelos a todos!- dijo el misterioso hombre

-¿Esta seguro? Por que hay mas sujetos que…-Takashy estaba por decir algo.

-¿Pedí un consejo?-

-Bueno, no… pero-

-Ahora muéstrame la dimensión del chakra- Takashy suspiro.

-¿Por que no fui dentista como creía mamá?- el molesto Takashy empezó a teclear de nuevo- La dimensión del chakra tiene muchos sujetos poderosos llamados ninjas, estos controlan elementos de la naturaleza por el medio de técnicas llamadas jutsus. Muchos de los mejores ninjas son los de Konoha- la pantalla cambio y mostró a la conocida aldea escondida entre las hojas.

-Kakashi-sensei- Naruto estaba en la zona de entrenamiento caminando en los árboles verticalmente- Mire Kakashi-sensei ¡Ya domino esta técnica extendidamente!-

-Que bien Naruto- Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro sobre un arbol sin prestarle atención a Naruto.

-Oh sensei, ¡No estaba mirando!- reprocho Naruto.

-Claro que si- dijo Kakashi volteando la pagina- Es solo que me tome un segundo para leer. Además ya entrenaste con el maestro Jiraiya hoy, deberías tomarte un descanso-

-No suprimas el espíritu emprendedor de Naruto- de los árboles cayo Rock lee- Wuau Naruto, verte entrenado me a dado animo para entrenar ¿¡Que tal una batalla de entrenamiento?!-

-Ok cejas de azotador- dijo Naruto extendiendo su puño al frente- Barreré el suelo contigo ¡De veras!-

-¿Esta ocupado el campo de entrenamiento?- atrás de ellos aparecieron Shikamaru y Choji, quien comía papitas- Asuma nos dijo que estaba disponible-

-*glop**glop*…-Choji comía sin parar-¿Qué tal si suspendemos el entrenamiento para comer?-

-O mejor- dijo Lee-¡Una batalla doble! ¡Naruto y yo contra ustedes!- dijo tomando pose de batalla.

-Hay que aburrido…- Shikamaru se rasco el cuello-Las batallas dobles son muy problemáticas-

-Que raro viniendo de un amargado como tu Shikamaru- dijo Naruto.

-Ahh…estos niños- dijo Kakashi deprimido- Tengo que buscar otro lugar para leer-

-¿Estos son?- dijo el hombre de blanco- Son unos solo niños bobos-

-Ellos tienen un gran poder señor…-

-CALLA- grito cerrando la boca de Takashy- No menciones mi nombre…deja la expectativa-

-…O…k- dijo Takashy deprimido.

-Ahora muéstrame a los ninjas de esta aldea-

-En seguida- con unas cuantas teclas aparecieron la cara de los ninjas de la aldea de la hoja.

-Veamos…Al chico de naranja, a esa chica de pelo rosa, a la de ojos blancos, al de las cejas y ojos raros, al gordo, a ese viejo de pelo blanco, al que oculta su rostro, al que se aburre y…-

-¿Señor?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo sugerirle a uno?- dijo Takashy.

-¿A quien?-

-Hay uno llamado Gaara del desierto y es muy poderoso-sonrió Takashy- Le aseguro que nos servirá-

-Ok, pon al tal Gaara, así son 8 también-

-Gracias-

-Si, si-dijo el hombre de blanco no muy interesado-Ahora pon la dimensión del "Cristal lunar"-

-Ok- de nuevo a las teclas- Esta es la dimensión de unas guerreras llamadas Sailor- Explico Takashy- A pesar de su apariencia y tiene un poder increíble-

-Tengo que ver para creer- en la pantalla apareció la ciudad de…¿Cómo se llamaba?...Esa que ataco Godzilla …Ah, "Tokio" jejeje, si es esa. Mostrando a unas jóvenes reunidas en el Templo Hikawa junto a 2 gatos.

-Que tranquilidad hay ahora después de Salior Galaxia- dijo la lider Serena mientras comía una bola de arroz.

-La tranquilidad se respira en el aire- dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Y que mejor momento para conseguirse un lindo novio ^^- dijo Mina tomando la iniciativa.

-Si, nunca hay que rendirse- dijo Lita sonriendo también. El resto suspiro.

-¿Acaso es lo único en que piensas?- dijo Rei algo molesta.

-Si, no todo en la vida son hombre- dijo Serena.

-Claro, tu lo dices por que tienes a Darien-dijo Lita molesta.

-Si, recuerden el dicho "Dime con quien además y te diré de que padeces"-

-…- todos se quedaron callados.

-Otra vez lo diste mal Mina- dijo el gato blanco Artemis.

-¿Qué?...Bueno, pero el mensaje llego- dijo Mina de brazos cruzado.

-Solterona loca- dijo Artemis, entonces Mina lo tomo y lo acerco a su cara con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Conoces el dicho del gato que hablaba mucho y una chica muy linda como yo lo mete en un tacho de basura?- Artemio se puso pálido…bueno ya es blanco, pero ustedes entienden la idea.

-Estaré calladito- dijo con temor y Mina lo dejo en el suelo.

-Ustedes están bien locas- dijo Luna- Ahora recordemos a lo que vinimos y hablemos de cómo continuar patrullando.

-Ok- dijeron todas.

-Bueno, estas son mas normales que los otros- reconoció el hombre misterioso.

-Según se, hay mas Sailor que estas-

-¿Son todas mujeres?-

-Sip-

-Ok, ponlas en pantalla-

-En seguida- la cara de las Sailor salio en la pantalla.

-Bien, quiero a la líder, a la de Mercurio, Marte, Júpiter, Venus, Urano, Neptuno y… un segundo ¿Hay 2 Salior moon?-

-No, la otra es la hija del futuro de ella-

-Uh, otra línea temporal ¿no?- dijo el misterioso sonriendo- Tráela-

-Pero señor- replico Takashy- Sailor Pluton es…-

-¿Quién elige los héroes? ¿Tu o yo?-

-…Usted- dijo deprimido Takashy.

-Entonces…¡¡Ahora saliva!!- grito furioso- Bien…tenemos 8 de cada dimensión, en total son 32-

-(Sabe matemáticas…que novedad)- pensó Takashy.

-Bien, ahora los traeremos usando el "Rayo de teletransportación instantáneo de tiempo y espacio"…debimos usar un nombre mas corto-

-Pero señor, nunca lo usamos para trasportar tanta gente-

-Tranquilo, solo sube el poder al máximo y pulsa el botón suavemente-

-¿Seguro?-

-¿Cuándo me he equivocado?- Takashi tomo aire-No respondas- suspiro.

-El botón es muy sensible señor- Takashy estaba asustado-¿Seguro que funcionara?-

-Tranquilo, solo tienen que tocarlo suave mente- dijo el misterioso de blanco- Acaricia el botón suavemente, como acariciando a tu abuelita- Takashy cerro los ojos y presiono el botón.

Varias luces aparecieron en el techo de la sala.

Todos:-AAAAAAHHHHHH- varias personas cayeron al suelo fuertemente-

-¡Que suave!- le grito a Takashi.

¿Qué estará pasando?

¿Por que necesitan a estos héroes?

¿Godzilla ataco Tokio o New York?...estas y otras respuestas intrigantes en el próximo capitulo.


	2. “La importante misión”

Naruto:- Capitulo 2 "La importante misión" ¡De veras!-

-Auch- Naruto se puso de pie masajeando su cabeza-¿Qué rayos paso?-

-SSUUUKKKEEE- dijo Luffy sorprendido-¡Miren cuanta gente rara!-

-¿Quien le dices rara flaquito?- dijo Sakura molesta.

-¿Alguien sabe donde estamos exactamente?-pregunto Videl.

-Yo se donde estamos…- dijo Sanji con sus ojo en forma de corazón- En el paraíso -Sanji aterrizo entre todas las Sailors.

-Rrrrggg…¡¿Quién raros me trajo aquí?!- grito Vegeta- Recibirá una paliza que no olvidara-

-Calma Vegeta- dijo Goku- Este lugar esta lleno de personajes fuertes-

-Tu siempre tomándote todo a la ligera Kakaroto- regaño el príncipe de los sayajins.

-Esto no es Súper- dijo Franky poniendo se de pie-Por suerte le puse la alarma al barco-

¿Un barco tiene alarma?- pregunto Choji.

-Que problemático…- dijo Shikamaru- A la Hokage no le va a gustar nada que desaparezcamos-

-¿Quién es el responsable de esto?- pregunto Zoro tomando el mango de su espada.

-Como si lo supiéramos- dijo Lita algo molesta.

-Tienen que saber que somos muy peligrosos-grito Usopp-¡Le han puesto precio a nuestras cabezas por nuestra fuerza!-

-Ah si- Serena lo confronto-Pues yo soy Sailor moon, protectora de la tierra y no te temo narizón-

-Rrggg- Serena y Usopp notaron que tenían a alguien a la izquierda y voltearon al mismo tiempo viendo al enorme Pikoro.

Serena/Usopp (pálidos) :-¡¡UN MONSTRUO VERDE!!-

-No llevo ni 5 minutos aquí y ustedes ya no me agradan- dijo Pikoro molesto, pero en eso una brillos venia de su lado-¿Pero que diablos?...-Esos brillos venian de los ojos de Luffy y Chopper.

-Oi…tiene una capa- dijo Luffy tartamudeando.

-Es…es…¡Un súper héroe!- dijo el pequeño reno.

Luffy/Chopper:- Suuuuukkkeeee-

-Ajajaja- Gohan empezó a reír- Valla señor Pikoro los a impresionado mucho- Pikoro gruñía apenado.

-Miren- dijo Kakashi-¿No es…?-

-¿Gaara?- dijo Naruto extrañado.

-Es Gaara del desierto- dijo Lee sorprendido.

-Naruto…Lee- dijo Gaara con su voz espectral-Es bueno ver que gozan de buena salud-

-Si, tan bien nos alegra verte- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Auch…mi cerebro da muchas vueltas- un joven de cabellos lacios y violetas se ponía de pie- ¿Dónde estoy?...¡Erg!- en eso el vio a un niño de cabellos negros revueltos que también estaba sorprendido-Go…Señor Goku…¿Por qué se encogió?-

-Trunks…¿Cuándo te hiciste tan alto?- pregunto el niño.

-¡No puede ser!- un niño del mismo cabello del joven miraba atónito-¿¡Quien rayos eres tu!?-

-¿Qué?...Soy yo…No pueden ser- el joven se acerco al niño-Si, soy yo…pero cuando era un niño…acaso ¿Tu eres de la otra línea temporal?-

-¿Qué?-

-No puede ser- dijo Gohan sonriendo-¡¡Es Trunks!!...bueno el otro Trunks-

-¡Gohan, señor Goku, señor Pikoro, padre!- dijo Mirai Trunks emocionado-Que gusto verlos nuevamente-

-Pero mira nada mas a quien nos entramos- dijo Goku-Es un gusto verte de nuevo-

-Gohan ¿Quién es este chico y por que se parece tanto a Trunks?- Pregunto Videl.

-Veras Videl, el también es Trunks, solo que el es de otro espacio tiempo- explico Gohan.

-Justo cuando pensé que no podías ser mas raro-suspiro Videl.

-¿Mamá, eres tu?- todos voltearon a ver a una chica de largos cabellos rosas que miraba Serena atónita.

-¿Tu?-Serena también estaba sorprendida-¿Eres tu..Rini?-

-¡Si, soy yo!- dijo ella sonriendo.

-KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA (Diccionario:º sustantivo º Chillido agudo usado por las adolescentes para mostrar un estado anímico alegre, triste o de sorpresa)- Serena y Rini se abrasaron con fuerza seguidas por Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina.

-Aaaaarrggg- Pikoro se cubrió las orejas-¡Por que las humanas tienes esos gritos tan insoportables.

-Un segundo- dijo Naruto sorprendido-¿Ella es tu madre?-

-Pero tienen la misma edad- dijo Nami también sorprendida.

-Yo soy su hija- explico Rini- Pero del futuro-

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- pregunto Naruto- ¿Usted cree que aparezca un Naruto del futuro?-

-Dios quiera que no Naruto- dijo Kakashi mirando arriba- Dios quiera que no-

-La duda de donde estamos sigue estando- pregunta Haruka.

-Cierto- dijo Michiru-¿Acaso nadie sabe donde estamos?-

-No reconozco este lugar- dijo Robin poniéndose al lado de Michiru.

-Pero señoritas…- Jiraiya se puso entre ambas poniendo las manos en los hombros de ambas- ¿Por que no aprovechamos el tiempo para conocernos mejor, jejeje?-

Nami/Videl/Sakura/Rei :-¡¡Viejo pervertido!!-

-Tal vez sea el abuelo del Sanji- pensó Usopp.

-¡Yo no soy pervertido!- grito Sanji.

-¡Ni yo un viejo!-grito Jiraiya.

-Na…Naruto-kun- detrás de Pikoro había una chica de ojos blancos.

-Oh, Hinata- dijo Naruto sorprendido-No te había notado-Naruto se acerco a ella y esta se robotizo- Que gusto verte-

-Oigan- dijo Amy-Concentrémoslos en saber que esta pasando-

-La chica de pelo azul tiene razón- dijo Goku- Tiene que haber alguna explicación por la cual estamos aquí-

-Al fin se empiezan a calmar- la gran pantalla de sala se ilumina de nuevo llamando la atención de todos-Takashy, dame el "objeto atracción de atención audita"-

-¿Se refiere al megáfono?- dijo Takashy.

-Solo dame lo- el hombre de blanco tomo el megáfono-¡¡HÉROES ESCUCHEN!!-

-¡Mis orejas!- grito Pikoro.

-¡Es el enemigo!- grito Usopp.

-Acabemos con el antes que ataque- grito Haruka tomando pose de combate como Vegeta, Zoro y Lee.

-NO…YO ESTOY DE SU LADO- grito con el megáfono-LOS EH TRAIDO AQUÍ PARA…-

-Te escuchamos muy fuerte- dijo Shikamru cubriéndose los oídos-Apaga eso-

-OK- el extraño apago el megáfono-Poderosos Guerreros Z, hábiles Ninjas, fuertes Piratas Sombrero de Paja y bellas Sailor Scout-

- ¡^^ me dijo bella!- dijo Mina sonrojada, Nami suspiro.

-Están aquí por que yo los he traído con un motivo-

-¿Y quien rayos eres tu?- pregunto Trunks.

-Si ¿Quién eres?- siguió Goten.

-Bien, ya tuvieron mucho suspenso- el hombre metió sus manos dentro de su capa-Mi nombres es…-*ruido de rayos* -¡Takashy, te adelantaste!-

-Lo siento- dijo apenado.

-Primero digo el nombre y después los rayos ¿ok?-

-Bien-

-Como decía…-prosiguió- El nombre de este hombre es…- *ruido de rayos*- ¿Y ahora que?-

-Dijiste "el nombre"- dijo Takashy.

-¿Cuándo termine de hablar ¡Aprieta el maldito botón!-

-Ok, ya entendí-

-Bien…mi nombre es- el hombre also su capa mostrado su rostro su traje blanco bajo su capa, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos azules-¡¡Soy el gran Watahy!!- *silencio profundo* -¡Madita sea Takashy!- grito enojado.

-Lo siento- dijo Takashy- Me asuste con la presentación-

-Y yo que pensaba que Serena era ridícula- dijo Rei molesta.

-¡Insecto!- grito Vegeta enojado- ¡Me importa 2 pepinos quien eres!-

-Tranquilo señor- dijo Serena un tanto nerviosa-No es para enojarse tanto-

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión mocosa- dijo Vegeta señalando a Serena.

-¡No se atreva a si quiera pensar en atacar a la princesa!- Haruka y Mishiru se pusieron ante Vegeta.

-Calma- dijo Lee- No es momento para andar peleando-

-Nadie te preguntó cejudo- dijo Zoro.

-Oye ¡Lee solo quería ayudar!- dijo Sakura molesta.

-No agites el agua Marimo- dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarro.

-…-Hinata tocaba sus dedos y no decía nada, pero al parecer Rini lo noto.

-¡Escuchen todos!- dijo gritando-¡Esta niña tiene una duda!- todos miraron a Hinata poniéndola mas nervioso-Se que quieres decir algo-sonriendo- Anda dilo-

-Bueno…yo…yo…-

-Tranquila Hinata- dijo Naruto- Solo escúpelo-

-¿La chica quiere escupir?- pregunto Luffy.

-Luffy, calladito te vez mas bonito- dijo Usopp.

-Bueno…me preguntaba…¿Por qué no trajo aquí?- todos miraron a Watashy y Takashy esperando una respuesta.

-Buena pregunta- dijo Watashy- Yo los he traído aquí por el motivo de protegerlo- nadie entendía-Verán, hay un poderoso enemigo dispuesto acabar con las fuerzas del bien en sus dimensiones.

-¡NNOOOO!- grito Usopp asustado-Eso me gano por ser bueno-

-Tranquilos, como yo lo he traído aquí, están a salvo-dijo Watashy-Pero el enemigo no descasa y pretende atacar a otra dimensión más. Hay es donde entran ustedes-

-Ya me temía esto- dijo Jiraiya- Por lo que veo nos pedirás un favor-

-Algo así, en realidad es mas importante para ustedes- explico Watashy- ¿Conocen la leyenda de Himura Kenshin?-

- Himura Kenshin- dijo Kakashi- Era un antiguo samurai-

-Un destajador- corrigió Rei-También llamado Battousai-

-El era conocido como el maestro de la espada asesina- agrego Zoro.

-Creo que en la escuela estudiamos algo de eso- dijo Gohan- ¿No tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla en forma de X?-

-Ahora pregúntense- dijo Watashy- ¿Cómo viniendo de dimensiones diferentes saben quien es?- todos se quedaron perplejos.

-Un segundo-dijo Mirai- ¿Acaso hay un patrón en el tal Kenshin?-

-Si, al parecer el esta directamente relacionado con sus dimensiones- explico Takashy.

-Ahora el enemigo va tras el y su maestro- dijo Watashy- Si llega a eliminar a uno de los 2 sus dimensiones se verán alteradas y tal vez incluso destruidas-

-Eso si no es Súper- dijo Franky llorando- ¿Tenemos que evitar eso?-

-Exacto, yo puedo enviarlos a buscar a Kenshin y a su maestro, Hiko Seijuro, para que los protejan y eviten que sus dimensiones sean alteradas.

-¿Y como harás eso?- pregunto Amy.

-De la misma forma que los traje aquí, puedo enviarlos a su dimensión para protegerlos-

-Entiendo- dijo Pikoro- Imagino que debemos enfrentarnos a algún tipo de enemigo-

-No a solo uno-dijo Watashy serio- Al igual que yo, el enemigo cuenta con un ejército de enemigos poderoso, prepárense para enfrentar caras que pensaron no ver más-

-Un segundo- dijo Naruto asustado-Acaso…¿Puede revivir muertos?-

-En teoría…si-

-Esto ya estaba raro- dijo Nami- ¿Alguna cosa rara mas?-

-Si, tanto Kenshin y Hiko están en lugares diferentes. Kenshin esta en dojo de Kamiya Kaoru, en los limites de Tokio-

-jjj…jajaja- Luffy empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué te pasa Luffy?-dijo Chopper intrigado.

-Se llama "camilla", jajaja- todos mirón a Luffy molesto.

-En cambio, Hiko esta en corazón de la ciudad de Kioto- explico Watashy- Y además tienen que proteger esa ciudad también, si la destrozan también sus dimisiones estarán alteradas-

-O sea que nos dividiremos en 2 grupos-dijo Shikarama- Oh viejo, eso si es problemático-

-Así es- dijo Watashy- Un grupo ira a buscar a Kenshin y lo llevara a Kioto protegiéndolo de los peligros peligrosos que puedan pasar. En cambio el otro equipo, buscara a Hiko y protegerán la ciudad.¡Esa es la misión en si!-

-Un segundo ¡NO!- dijo Naruto quejándose- Tenemos que trabajar con estos tipos…es decir, ni siquiera se si este es mujer o hombre- dijo señalando a Hakura.

-Bien, tómense para relajarse- dijo Takashy- Elijan 4 de cada equipo para ir por Kenshin a Tokio y los demás irán a Kioto-

En eso los cuatro grupos se unieron para debatir su formación.

Grupo guerreros Z.

-Bien- dijo Videl- ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?-

-Me gustaría ir a conocer al tal Kenshin Himura- dijo Mirai Trunks- Supongo que yo iré a buscarlo-

-Gohan y yo también iremos- dijo Videl.

-¿Por qué lo dices Videl?- pregunto Gohan.

-Gohan…tu y yo somos mas discretos que el señor Vegeta y Pikoro- explico ella- Como viajemos al pasaba tenemos que ser discretos para que Kenshin confié en nosotros-

-Bien y yo también voy- dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Pero papá…- Goten protesto en tomo lloroso- Yo también quería ir con ustedes-

-Pero Goten, tu y Trunks tienen que cuidar a Pikoro y a Vegeta-

-Kakaroto- protesto Vegeta-¡Insinúas que necesito que me cuiden!-

-No Vegeta- Goku sonrió nervioso-Solo digo que tu y Pikoro no son…¿Cómo dijiste Videl?-

-Discretos-

-Si, eso-

-Bien- dijo Pikoro- Esta decidido-

-Eso es- dijo Trunks- No es grandioso Goten ¡Iremos al pasado!-

-Créeme, no es tan emocionante- dijo Mirai Trunks.

Grupo de piratas

-Ok- dijo Nami-¿Qué aremos ahora?-

-Hiruma Kenshin es un samurai muy poderoso- dijo Zoro sonriendo-Y iré conocerlo y enfrentarlo-

-Yo quiero ira a conocer la cultura de esa época- dijo Robin sonriendo-Yo iré-

-Y yo voy con Robin- dijo Chopper sonriendo.

-¿Alguien más?- pregunto Nami- Tienen que ser 4-Luffy estaba hurgándose la nariz, Franky hacia poses bobas, Usopp se escandia tras Sanji de Pikoro-…Sanji-kun, tu deberías ir- dijo Nami sellándolo.

-¿Eh ir con el Marino?- dijo Sanji-¡¡Olvídenlo!!- Nami pensó un segundo y puso su conocida cara picara.

-Pero tiene que ser un hombre valiente y fuerte para que proteja a Robin-san en el viaje- dijo Nami con tomo lloroso-¿Quién será ese valiente príncipe?-

-YO LO ARE- grito Sanji levantando las manos- ¡Soy el indicado!-

-Adoro cuando todo me sale bien- dijo Nami sonriendo-¿No lo creen?-

Grupo Ninja.

-Bueno- dijo Shikamaru- Tenemos 2 pociones, una móvil y otra estable- explico- El grupo que tiene que buscar a Kenshin tiene que ser de preferencia rápido ¿Algún voluntario?-

-Kakashi, este es tu momento- dijo Jiraiya- Tu eres el indicado para buscar a Kenshin-

-Tiene razón maestro Jiraiya- dijo Kakashi.

-Bueno- continuo Shikamaru- Supongo que Hinata y su técnica le serán útiles…y tal vez Naruto para cubrir mas terreno-

-¡¡Oh SI!!- dijo Naruto-Con Kakashi- sensei encontraremos al Kenshin "Himanoseque" en un segundo ¿No Hinata?-

-…Si…(Me toco con Naruto-Kun)- ella se ruborizo un poco.

-Yo ire con usted ¿Verdad sensei?- pregunto Sakura.

-En realidad Sakura tu habilidad medica será mejor en campo estático- dijo Kakashi-Lo siento… Shikamaru y Choji no son conocidos por su velocidad, eso nos deja a ti Lee-

-Entendido, yo los acompañare- dijo Rock Lee.

-Estamos listos- dijo Choji sin dejar de comer.

-…un segundo- todos voltearon a Gaara-¿Y yo?…

-Perece que tenemos la ventaja de ser 9- dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-Bien, supongo que Gaara será de gran ayuda en Kyoto- dijo Kakashi- Pero no alcen la voz, tal vez no notaron que tenemos 9 miembros-

Grupo Salior

-Bien- dijo Serena- Amy, en tu cerebro confiamos-

-¿Ok?- Amy no estaba muy convencida-Bueno…creo que el grupo que ira a buscar a Kenshin tiene que ser lo mas equilibrado posible-

-Nosotras iremos con la princesa- dijo Haruka aprobada por Michiru.

-Yo creo que Rei, como conoce algo sobre Kenshin debe ir por el-dijo Lita pensando.

-Si…¿No podemos esperar un poco?- dijo Mina- Quiero saber a donde va ese lindo chico de pelo violeta-

-¡Es solo un niño!-grito Lita.

-No tonta, el grandote y musculoso- se defendió Mina.

-Se acabo- dijo Rei enojada-¡Ustedes 2 vienen conmigo a buscar a Kenshin y no se discute!-

-Y yo iré con ustedes- dijo Rini- Así seremos 4-

-¿No preferirías estar con tu madre?- dijo Serena en un tomo lloroso.

-Pero mamá- dijo Rini- Tiene que haber una Sailor moon en cada puesto- Rini guiño el ojo.

-Si, tienes razón hija- dijo Serena-¡Salio lista como su madre!-

Sailors:-… ¬_¬-

-Entonces ¿Los grupos ya están listos?- pregunto Watashy-Bien, los que vallan a buscar a Kenshin pónganse a la derecha y el resto a la izquierda.

Los equipos quedaron en:

Grupo de "Búsqueda en Tokio"

-Mirai Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Lee, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Zoro, Rini,Rei,Mina y Lita-

Grupo de "Proteger a Kyoto"

-Vegeta,Trunks,Goten,Pikoro,Jiraija,Choji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura,Luffy, Nami, Franky, Usopp, Serena, Amy, Haruka y Michiru-

-Elegidos, en ustedes esta el destino de miles de vidas- dijo Watashy- Sean fuertes y no puedo hacer mas que decir…"Suerte"-dijo sonriendo.

-Buena suerte Héroes- dijo Takashy-Intenten no ser derrotados…o todo se acabo- el joven empezó a apretar botones y una luz se llevo a todos-Listo…¿Y ahora que hacemos jefe?-

-Esperar y…rezar- dijo Watashy dándole la espada a Takashy-Si ellos no lo logran…todo se acabo-

-Música de One Piece-

Chopper:- SSOOOKKKEE ¡Estoy en el pasado y tengo nuevos amigos! ¿Cómo es ese tal Kenshin? Tal vez sea grande rudo como cuentan…ya me esta dando miedo

Luffy:- No se pierdan el próximo capitulo "El mítico samurai, Kenshin Himura" ¡¡Yo seré el rey de los piratas!!-


	3. “El mítico samurai, Kenshin Himura”

El sol relucía por Tokio en una mañana sencilla y común para todos, pero a lo lejos un raro apareció. De una dimensión lejana un ser aparecía.

*Música de Terminator*

Son Goku aparecía agachado en el suelo, con una fría mirada se puso de pie caminado hasta mirar la ciudad, su objetivo estaba fijos en su mente y nada, nada, lo detendría…hasta que su estomago hizo ruido.

-Oh…tengo hambre- mirando atrás, donde estaban los demás- ¿Podemos comer antes de buscar al tal Kenshin?-

-¡¡De ninguna manera!!- grito Naruto molesto.

Goku:- Capitulo 3 "El mítico samurai, Kenshin Himura"-

Los 16 elegidos de Tokio aparecieron lejos de la ciudad ocultos entre árboles lejanos.

-No puedo creer que estamos en el pasado- dijo Videl mirando el paisaje- Es sorprendente-

-Todo es tan antiguo- dijo Lita mirando de lejos ciudad- Y esta lleno de gente… ¿Cómo encontraremos al tal Kenshin?-

-El es famoso por tener una cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla- dijo Rei- Por lo menos tenemos esa información-

-¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Naruto-¡Vamos a buscarlo!- Naruto empezó caminar.

-Alto hay- Kakashi lo tomo de atrás por la ropa- No te muevas-

-¡¿Qué esta haciendo sensei?!- dijo Naruto enojado.

-Observa bien Naruto- dijo señalando la ciudad- Nadie usa ropa como la nuestra, llamaríamos la atención si caminos por hay como si nada-

-Kakashi-sensei tiene razón- dijo Lee- Tenemos que buscar ropa de esta época-

-¿Pero como lo hacemos?- pregunto Chopper.

-Déjamelo a mi…y tal vez a Naruto- dijo Kakashi para molestar al pequeño ninja- Usaremos el jutsu de transformación que todos los ninjas conocen para intentar buscar ropas y…-Lee esta muy triste y tenia un aura negra de tristeza-…Bueno, ustedes entienden-

-¡Los ninjas son muy cool!- dijo Chopper sonriendo.

-Bien, ninjas contamos en ustedes- dijo Gohan.

-Vamos Naruto-

-Ok- ambos desaparecían en una nube.

-…un segundo- dijo Robin- Señor- señalando a distraído Goku- Su ropa de artes marciales puede pasar inadvertida en esta época-

-¿En serio?- Goku estaba sorprendido-¿Mi ropa es tan vieja?-

-Bueno, no es la más moderna- dijo Mina con una gota en la cabeza.

-Señor Goku, usted puede adelantarse y buscar al tal Kenshin antes que el enemigo ataque- dijo Mirai Trunks.

-¿En serio?-Goku rasco su cabeza- Bueno, entonces iré a buscarlo- Goku empezó a flotar- Pórtense bien-

-¡¡Espera!!-Mirai Trunks y Gohan lo tomaron de los pies-Papá, no puedes volar aquí, llamaras la atención- dijo Gohan.

-Oh…bueno- Goku bajo- Entonces iré caminando- luego de decir eso se fue de hay.

-Un segundo…- Rei noto algo- ¿No había un chico de pelo verde aquí?-

-Oh no- dijo Sanji-¡Marino fugitivo!- Zoro se había ido- Que idiota-

-Oi, Zoro se pierde en línea recta- dijo Chopper preocupado-¡¡Ojala que los ninjas se den prisa!!-

-¿Alguien nos llamo?- todos miraron atrás

Mientras tanto en cercanías en el rió…

-¿Cómo rayos llegue aquí?- Zoro estaba caminando rascándose la cabeza cerca de un rió-Mmm…¿Esta es la era Meiji?- el espadachín no nota que del otro lado del rió había un joven de cabellos rojos lavando la ropa-¿Dónde estará ese tal Kenshin?-

-Ya termine- dijo el joven- Kaoru debe estar esperando que haga la cena, debo ir a cocinar-de pronto miro a Zoro caminar del otro lado-…Nunca vi a ese hombre antes….¿Quien será?...¡Oh! Tengo que ir a cocinar o Kaoru se enojara conmigo- el joven tomo la ropa y se fue mientras Zoro seguía caminando perdido.

Mientras en el bosque…

Los arbustos se movían.

-Kakashi- sensei- decía Lee en los arbustos-¿Cómo consiguió la ropa?-

-Preferiría no decirlo- dijo Kakashi desde el mismo arbusto.

-Creo que me queda algo chico- decía Gohan desde el mismo arbusto.

-¡Ese es mió tonto!- dijo Naruto.

-Esto es ridículo- en otro arbusto se sentía la voz de Rei-¿De donde sacaron esta ropa?-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Lita- Esta hermosa-

-Disculpen- dijo Hinata- Una Ayudita-

-Descuida-dijo Lita- Yo te ayudo-

-Ok, ya esta- Sanji y los demás salieron de los arbustos con vestimentas típicas de de esa épocas, las mujeres llevaban coloridos kimonos (Mina:Amarilla,Lita:Verde,Rei:Rojo,Rini:Rosa,Hinata:Blanco,Robin:Negro con flores, Videl: Púrpura) los hombres trajes convencionales de distintos colores también. Naruto observaba que Kakashi estaba tardando en vestirse.

-Tal vez…- Naruto se quedo mirando a su maestro de espaldas-…pueda ver la cara del sensei de una buena ves-

-Bueno, ya estamos listos- Kakashi volteo y…tenia la cara tapada y un parche.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Naruto molesto.

-Kakashi-sensei- dijo Lee sosteniendo 2 trajes restantes- Goku-san y Zoro-san ya partieron, debemos llevarles sus ropas-

-Deberíamos dividirnos- dijo Rini- Asi cubriremos mas espacio y podriamos encontrar antes a Kenshin, Zoro y Goku-

-Bueno, pero sugiero que nos dividamos en grupos mixtos-dijo Mina sonriendo- Para conocernos mejor (Y que un chico lindo me acompañe jeje)-

-Es una buena idea- dijo Sanji sonriendo.- ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos nosotros Mina-san?- dijo caballeroso el cocinero pirata.

- Si, por supuesto- Mina volteo sonriendo y asiendo la V de victoria- ¡¡SI, puedo ir con este chico guapo!!- Sanji volteo sonriendo también.

- Si, iré con una chica bonita, que feliz soy - ambos rubios empezaron a caminar hasta el pueblo.

-Kakashi-sensei, usted y yo encontraremos a Kenshin en un segundo- dijo Naruto-¿Qué dice?-

-Lo siento Naruto, pero es cierto que si vamos a llevar a cabo esta misión juntos debemos conocernos mejor- Kakashi camina hacia Lita- ¿Qué tal si tu y yo formamos otro equipo?- dijo sonriendo.

-Eh…claro, si ¿Por qué?- Lita y Kakashi salieron como el equipo 2.

-Gohan-san ¿Tu padre es un guerrero muy poderoso verdad?- pregunto Lee.

-Bueno, si es muy fuerte-respondió un poco apenado-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Permitan me ir con el- dijo Lee con fuego en los ojos- Seria un honor acompañar a un guerrero poderoso-

-Ok Lee- dijo Gohan sonriendo nervioso-…pero mi papá no es….bueno, un "sabio guerrero"-

-Gracias Gohan-san, iré a buscarlo ahora mismo- Lee salio saltando entre los árboles y desapareció.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si vamos juntas Hinata?- dijo Rini acercándose a ella.

-Bueno…yo quería…yo…- la tímida Hinata volteo a ver al joven Uzumaki que estaba maldiciendo a Kakashi y Lee por dejarlo hay solo. Rini entendió la indirecta y camino hasta Naruto.

-¿Naruto puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunto tiernamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto.

-Veras, Hinata me pidió que yo valla con ella, pero yo no puedo seguirle el paso- Rini aparento estar triste-No quiero que Hinata se atrase por tener una compañera lenta como yo, tu eres muy fuerte y rápido ¿Irías con ella en mi lugar?-

-Claro, yo y Hinata le ganaremos a Kakashi-sensei y encontraremos antes al tal Kenshin-Naruto corrió animado contra ella-Eh, Hinata ¿Qué tal si tu y yo formamos equipo?-

-Naruto…yo…- Hinata agacho la cabeza y puso una leve sonrisa- Si, gracias Naruto-

-Bueno ¡No perdamos el tiempo!- Naruto la tomo de la mano, Hinata se puso roja aun que le duro poco por que Naruto empezó a correr arrastrándola- ¡¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!!-

-Bueno, ya hice algo hoy- dijo Rini-Pero necesito una pareja…¿Qué tal tu?- Rini se acerco a Mirai Trunks-Tu y yo podríamos ir a buscar a Kenshin juntos ¿Que dices?-

-¿Yo?- Trunks se señalo algo ruborizado-Bueno, pense que irias con algunas de tus "amigas"-

-Oh vamos- ella extendió su mano- Yo no muerdo, ven conmigo por favor- Rini estaba decidida y aunque Mirai Trunks era algo penoso termino dandole la mano a Rini.

-Si, iré contigo-dijo sonriendo

-Excelente- respondió Rini- Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlo- ambos partieron también.

-Imagino que tu y yo iremos juntos Gohan- Videl se aferro al brazo de su novio,

-Si, claro Videl ¿Cómo puedes dudar en eso?-respondió el.

-¿No estarás mirando al esas colegiadas no?-Gohan sintió un ladrillo en la nuca.

-¡¡No!!…claro que no ¿No crees? Jejeje- el joven sayajin empezo a irse con su novia a buscar a Kenshin.

-Bueno, quedamos tu y yo- dijo Rei a Robin.

-Espera…¿Y Chopper?- Nico Robin noto que los arbustos se movían- ¿Chopper, sigues en los arbustos?-

-No quiero salir…me veo tonto- dijo Chopper apenado- Sanji y Zoro se reirán de mi-

-Ellos ya no están ¿Por qué no sales?-

-…¿No te reirás?-

-No, lo prometo- dijo Robin sonriendo. En eso salio el renito de los arbustos, sin su sombrero y con un enorme moño rojo muy llamativo.

-Me siento tonto- se decía Chopper.

-Te ves adorable, parecer un muñeco- dijo Robin sonriendo-Asi pasaras desapercibido-

-Buuu, se reiran de mi- dijo casi llorando.

-No, yo iré contigo y no dejare que se rían de ti- a Chopper le brillaron los ojos.

-¿En serio? ¡Eres lo máximo Robin-chan!- Chopper y Robin pusieron una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Un segundo ¡¿Me quedo sola!?- dijo Rei un poco molesta.

-No Rei, ahora tienes la misión de buscar a Zoro- dijo Robin- Asegúrate de llevarle la ropa que trajo Kakashi- Robin y Chopper se retiraron- Suerte-

-Que mala suerte- dijo Rei tomando la ropa del piso- Supongo que me queda otra que ir a buscar al tal Zoro- ella se fue de muy mal humor.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo…

-¿Dónde estará ese Kenshin?- Son Goku caminaba por la muchedumbre, parecía que había un concurso o algo que llamaba a muchas personas.

-¡Señor!- un pequeño hombre con una abanico de papel se acerco a Goku-Se nota que usted es un hombre muy fuerte ¿Le gustaría ingresar a un concurso patrocinado por mi restaurante? Un participante se fue y tengo que buscar un reemplazo pronto- el hombrecito parecía estar muy alterado.

-Oh rayos, no tengo tiempo para esto…pero por curiosidad, ¿De que es concurso?- pregunto Goku rascando su cabeza.

-Es un torneo de comer arroz, el come mas arroz gana un año de comidas gratis en mi restaurante- respondió el hombre bajito.

-¡¿Comer arroz?!- Goku se emociono y empezó a trotar en el lugar- Yayayay…¿Qué tengo que hacer para inscribirme?- pregunto animado.

-Bueno…yo lo inscribo y usted solo tiene que seguirme-Goku lo tomo de la mano levantándolo.

-¿Y que estamos esperando?-Goku empezó a correr jalando al hombre.

-¡Espere señor…mi brazo!-

Mientras tanto en el dojo Camilla…digo Kamiya, lo siento

-Kaoru- el joven que estaba lavando la ropa en rió llego a ese lugar-Ya llegue…¡Lave la ropa!- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Kenshin?- una joven de pelo negro apareció sosteniendo una espada de madera-Te tardaste hoy, ¿Vas a hacer la cena?-

-Si en seguida…-Kenshi bajo la mirada en ese momento.

-Kenshin ¿Ocurre algo?-

-…Por un momento pensé…- dijo el samurai serio- …Que iba a pasar algo malo-Kaoru se alerto al escuchar esto.

-Eeeh ¿Kaoru?- se escucho desde fuera, era su pupilo Yahiko-¿Esta Kenshin adentro?-

-Yahiko ¿Qué ocurre?- Kenshin se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta.

-Alguien te busca- dijo el joven desde fuera-Y creo que es urgente- Cuando Kenshi salio vio a Yahiko en el aire mientras un hombre de pelo verde lo levantaba de su ropa-

-¿Yahiko?- Kenshin salio rápidamente sujetando su espada.

-¿Este es el tal Kenshin?- pregunto el hombre-Pensé que era mas alto-

-Ya te traje ahora ¡¡suéltame!!- dijo Yahiko.

-Gracias niño- el hombro soltó a Yahiko tirándolo al suelo-Oi ¿Tu eres Kenshin Himura?-

-¿Por qué me buscas?- dijo Kenshin poniendo su mano sobre el mango de su espada.

-Esa es otra historia- respondió sacando una de sus 3 espadas- Me llamo Roronoa Zoro, estoy aquí para por un motivo especial. Pero no puedo evitar la oportunidad de chocar espadas con el famoso Kenshin Himura- Zoro saco su segundo espada sonriendo, era la hora de mostrar su habilidad contra el famoso "Hitokiri Battōsai"

¿Quién ganara esta batalla?

¿Los demas encontraran a Zoro y Kenshin?

¿Goku ganara el concurso?

¿Chopper se ve ridículo con ese moño?

-Música de Sailor moon-

Serena: ¡Amigos, soy Serena! Kyoto esta de fiesta en un hermoso carnaval, pero no tengo tiempo para divertirme, tengo que encontrar a Hiko a como de lugar.

Rrgg, ese Vegeta y el monstruo verde me asustan un poco pero al parecer el anciano de pelo blanco tiene un plan.

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo "Kyoto en carnaval, el peligro usa mascara" nos vemos pronto.

----------------------


	4. Kyoto en carnaval,el peligro usa mascara

Kyoto estaba envuelto en coloridas luces de un enorme festival, con fuegos artificiales, disfraces, música alegre y todas las cosas comunes en los carnavales antiguos.

-¿Esto es Tokio?-el segundo grupo estaba caminado por las calles de Tokio con la ropa de la época, menos Pikoro, Gaara y Jiraiya- Esta lleno de kis pequeños por doquier- explico Pikoro.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a ese tipo?- pregunto Serena.

-Déjamelo a mi linda- dijo Jiraiya – Lo mas importante es que…-

-¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!- grito Luffy, haciendo que todos volteen.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Usopp-¿¡El enemigo nos ataca!?-

-No ¡Fuegos artificiales! Suuukkkee- Luffy estaba mirando al cielo, hasta que Nami lo sacudió de un golpe.

-Justo lo que necesitaba- suspiro Sakura- Otro Naruto-

Serena:- Capitulo 4 "Kyoto en carnaval, el peligro usa mascara"-

-Bien, creo que lo mejor es pensar un plan- dijo Shikamaru mirando en todas direcciones- El terreno es muy grande para buscar a alguien que no conocemos como se ve y además tenemos que estar atentos a los enemigos si es que aparecen-

-Shikamaru tiene razón-dijo Amy dando un paso al frente-Tenemos que movernos con cautela…sugiero dividirnos en grupos grandes y equilibrados para estar preparados en cualquier situación-

-¿Equilibrados? JA- Vegeta se cruzo de brazos- No cuenten conmigo para moverme con ustedes, yo buscare al tal Hiko Seijuro por mi cuenta-

-Pero papá- dijo Trunks preocupado- ¿Como vas a encontrarlo tu solo?-

-En realidad Vegeta tiene algo de razón- dijo Jiraiya pensativo- el y yo estaremos mejor si nos movemos solos, moverse en grupos grandes también nos trasforma en un blanco jugoso-

-Pero señor Jiraiya- dijo Sakura preocupada- No sabemos de que es capas el enemigo y…-

-Calma, no te olvides que estas hablando con el Sannin Jiraiya y además Vegeta tiene un enorme poder, no te preocupes por nosotros-

-Vegeta y Jiraiya-sama son los elementos mas fuertes…creo- dijo Amy- Disculpa Nami ¿Luffy es el mas fuerte de ustedes verdad?-

-Si, tiene fuerza pero no cerebro- dijo suspirando-Luego le sigue Franky…-

-¡¡SUPER!!- dijo tomando una pose boba.

-..Luego yo y por ultimo Usopp- termino Nami.

-Oi, oi, oi, espera un segundo- dijo Usopp- Yo también soy fuerte y mas que tu-

-Si claro-dijo Nami sarcastica.

-No peleen- dijo Serena- Bueno, yo soy la mas fuerte de nuestro grupo ¿no?-

-Si, pasa lo mismo que con Luffy- dijo sonriendo Amy algo apenada.

-Oye ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?- respondió Serena enojada.

-Yo soy de mas bajo nivel ofensivo, pero soy estratega- dijo Amy- El mas fuerte de los ninjas es Jiraiya verdad ¿Quién le sigue?-

-Pues…- dijo Sakura atenta al tema- Gaara supongo-

-Oi Usopp- grito Luffy que estaba cerca de Gaara- Mira esto, si acercas el dedo a este chico la arena se mueve- Luffy intentaba tocar a Gaara pero la arena lo detenía-¡Sorprendente!-

-Luffy, cuidado con el…- Usopp estaba aterrado- Sus ojos son temibles-

-Pero es de los nuestros- Luffy puso su conocida sonrisa- ¿No es así Garra?-

-Es "Gaara" Luffy- corrigió Usopp.

-Esp dije- dijo el chico de goma confundido.

-Escúchenme un segundo quieren, vaya que problemáticos son -Dijo Shikamaru quejándose- Supongo que si Jiraiya-sama y el tal Vegeta irán solos los demás no dividiremos en 2 grupos grandes para explorar la zona- Shikamaru empezó a hacer dibujos en el tierra-Nos dividiros en el equipos, rojo y azul-

-¿En cual estoy yo?- pregunto Franky.

-En el azul-

-¡¡El azul es Súper!!- dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Quieren cerrar la boca un segundo?!- grito Nami furiosa.

-Bien, no dividiremos en estos grupos-

Azul:-Pikoro, Serena, Michiru, Haruka, Choji, Shikamaru, Franky, Nami

Rojo:- Luffy, Gaara, Trunks, Goten, Amy, Usopp, Sakura

-Oigan ¿Por qué mi grupo es menor al otro?- dijo Usopp molesto.

-Oye narizón-dijo Pikoro cruzado de brazos- Con los 2 mocosos sayajin no tendrás ningún problema-

-Oye Sakura- le dijo Nami al oído- Si te sacando quicio, no dudes en golpearlos, resisten bastante bien-

-Gracias por el dato- dijo la pelirrosa.

En ese momento todos se separaron pero ignoraban que estaban siendo observados por un misterioso encapuchado de rojo con una mascara blanca.

-¿Estos son "Los elegidos"?-dijo buscando algo en su capa-No esperaba ver a esa niña de nuevo, pero ahora creo que centrare mi intención en el que tiene los pelos punteaguados. Pero primero…-el misterio encapuchado dejo caer unos extrañas esferas metálicas-Mi creaciones se ocuparan del resto de ellos- las esferas brillaron en un tomo rojo y empezaron a moverse por si solas y a seguir a nuestro héroes.

Minutos mas tarde…

-Suke, este lugar es muy divertido-Luffy y el resto se encontraban pasando por todos locales de juegos y comida- Es una lastima que Zoro, Sanji, Robin y Chopper se pierdan esto-

-Oigan, tenemos una misión que no se les olvide-dijo Sakura molesta por la actitud de sus compañeros-No actúen como niños-

-Pero tengo 10 años, no puedo evitarlo- dijo Goten algo confundido.

-No Goten, se refiere a que no nos distraigamos y busquemos al tal Hiko- dijo Trunks con aires de inteligencia.

-Wuaw Trunks, tu siempre tan listo- dijo Goten sorprendido.

-Jejeje, es de familia- Trunks sonrió por los halagos.

-¿Y como encontraremos al tal Hiko?-dijo Usopp pensando.

-Tal vez si buscamos en los carteles de la marina lo encontremos- dijo Luffy tronando los dedos.

-Luffy, es lo mas tonto que pudiste decir- dijo Sakura molesta.

-De hecho…es lo más listo que a dicho- dijo Usopp sorprendido-Lastima que sea inútil-

-¡¡Eh!!-Goten y Trunks abrieron los ojos grandes.

-El enemigo…-dijo Gaara mirando atrás desafiante- Esta cerca-

-No es solo uno…- dijo Trunks preocupado.

Mientras tanto…

El equipo azul noto lo mismo, mientras caminaban por un bulevar. Pikoro fue el primero en reaccionar volteando rápidamente.

-Atención equipo- grito "¿el hombre verde?"- ¡Los enemigos están detrás de nosotros!- rápidamente todos giraron y…no notaron nada.

-Señor Pikoro ¿Estuvo tomando algo de alcoholo o algo?- dijo Serena, pero en seguida Pikoro la miro con su aterradora mirada y esta se escondió tras Haruka-Solo decía…-

-Hay extraños kis oscuros detrás de nosotros…pero no puedo verlos-

-¿Son invisibles?- pregunto Choji mirando desesperado.

-Que mala suerte…-dijo Shikamaru también mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?- dijo Michiru mirándolo en todas direcciones.

-Seguro…-en ese momento el Nameku noto algo brillante en el suelo-¡¡Son esas cosas!!- dijo señalándola con su enorme mano verde, eran las esferas que el desconocido dejo en suelo.

-Oh no…sufriremos las ira de las esferas metálicas, no puedo creerlo- dijo Nami sarcástica. En ese segundo las esferas empezaron a emanar humo rojo-…Tenia que abrir la boca- rápidamente Nami se oculto tras Franky.

-Enemigos detectados- dijo una extraña voz robótica-¡Iniciando modo de batalla!- Del humo rojo salieron 10 extrañas criaturas del mismo color, tenían varias partes de su cuerpo cubiertas de metal en especial su cabeza robótica y su brazo…si también robótico.

-¿Modo de batalla?-dijo Franky sorprendido-Eso no suena Super-

-¡Destruyan al enemigo!- su brazo se trasformo en una especie de ametralladora y dispararon contra nuestros héroes.

-¡Star Shield!- El brazo de Franky se trasformo en un escucho deteniendo los disparos, mientras Shikamaru realzaba sellos de manos.

-¡Kagemane no Jutsu!- mientras los civiles escapaban de la avenida, Shikamaru estiro su sombra por debajo de todos hasta tomar las sombras de los enemigos e inmovilizarlos- Choji ¡Ataca!-

-Pero Shikamaru…-dijo preocupado, mientras la gente corría.

-Descuida, lo tengo todo pensado-dijo sonriendo.

-Ok, Shikamaru, confió en ti ¡Baika no Jutsu!- Choji se inflo como una pelota-¡Nikudan Sensha!-el gordito se lanzo contra ellos como una bola de bolos y envistió a los enemigos como si fueran simples pinos, Shikamaru había soltado la técnica antes que ellos recibieran el ataque.

-¡Súper combinación!-dijo Franky en una pose boba.

-Princesa- grito Haruka-¡Es hora de trasformarnos!-

-Si-dijo Serena decidida.

-Por el poder del planeta Neptuno ¡Transformación!-

-Por el poder del planeta Urano ¡Transformación!-

-¡Poder cósmico lunar! ¡Trasformación!-

-¡¡Por l poder de Asgart!!-…¿Quién dijo eso?

Luego de los 5 minutos de trasformación…

-Soy la Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justiaci- Salior Moon realizo varias pose extravagantes-¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en nombre de la luna!-todos los demas se quedaron observándola.

-Sus niveles de poder aumentaron sorprendentemente- dijo Pikoro por lo bajo-Empezaba a pensar que eran unas completas inútiles-

-¿Serena?-pregunto Nami sorprendida-¿Es necesario todas esas poses y cosas?-

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto la rubia.

-Todas esas toses bobas ¿Son necesarias?-

-Claro que lo son- dijo ella decidida- Los enemigos tiemblan de miedo con ellas-

-En realidad, necesitas pulir esos movimientos- Franky se inclino al costado y unió sus brazos mostrando el dibujo de la estrela en sus brazos-¡Nesecitas una pose como esta! ¡¡SUPER!!-

-¡¡Estupidos cabezas llenas aire!!-grito Pikoro-¡Concéntrense en los enemigos, no el las estupidas poses!-los robots se pusieron de pie y corrienron contra ellos.

-Hay vienen- grito Haruka tomando pose de combate con Michiru.

-¡¡Maremoto de Neptuno!!-

-¡¡Tierra tembla!!- los 2 ataques con forma de esferas dieron contra los enemigos golpeándolos fuertemente. Franky también se preparo para atacar

-¡¡Rocket Punch!!- el cybort lanzo su poñu y les dio fuertemente, pero uno salto directo a Choji.

-¡Cuidado Choji!-grito Shikameru mirando al robot apunto de golpear a su amigo.

-¡¡Alto hay!!-Pikoro lo detuvo del brazo rompiendo con su fuerza-Estas acabado maldito bicho- Pikoro lo lanzo por los aires-AAAAAAARRRRRRGGG- luego lanzo una ráfaga de ki de su boca que lo volo en mil pedasos.

-Gra…gracias, Pikoro-sama- dijo Choji algo asustado.

-Ponte en guardia-dijo el Nameku-La batalla no a terminado-

Mientras en otro lugar…

-Perdón por el tiempo-Jiraija estaba en un bar preguntando por Hiko sin suerte hasta ahora-Este tipo es mas escurridizo que una serpiente cubrierta en aceite- se quejaba el Sennin mientras se acercaba a la barra y llamaba al hombre que servia los tragos-Disculte, estoy buscando a "Hiko Seijuro" ¿Lo conose?-

-No es un nombre- uno de los hombres de la barra hablo en ese momento-Es un titulo-

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Jiraiya al hombre que ocultaba su rostro tras sus cabellos negros.

-Puede decirse que si. Pero creo que algo de Sake me mejorara la memoria- Jiraiya de hizo un gesto al cantinero y este le dio una botalla de sake que el ninja paga con unas monedas.

-Aquí tienes el sake- Jiraija le dio la botella, el hombre la abrió y se sirvió un toco y empezo a tomarlo-

-Bien- dijo poniendo la botella en la mesa y poniéndose de pie-Creo que este no es lugar para una conversación privada-

-¿Eres tu verdad?-dijo el Sennin mirándolo fijamente.

-Je…Hiko Seijuro, a tu servicio- respondió el hombre sonriendo.

Mientras tanto…me estoy cansando de escribir esto.

Vegeta estaba caminado lo mas lejos de la ciudad que pudo hacia un bosque sombrío, entonces se cruzo de brazos y giro.

-Ya, sal de hay insecto-dijo a la oscuridad-Se que me estas siguiendo desde que me separe del grupo-

-Jejeja…jajaja…JAJAJA- de las sombras salio el sujeto de la capa-No esperaba menos del famoso Vegeta-

-El viejo tenia razón- dijo el saiyajin-El sabia que me seguirías y por eso me separe- el príncipe tomo pose de combate-¡Ahora acabare contigo sin preocupación!-

-Por desgracia, tus amigos están siendo atacados por mi creaciones y como lo veo yo también puedo luchar contra ti sin contenerme-

-Entonces déjate de estupideces y muestra el rostro- grito furioso.

-Bien- el lanzo su capa y su mascara al aire mostrando su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules- Me llamo Jedite, ex- general del Negaverso y ahora- tomando pose de batalla- Acabare contigo, príncipe Vegeta- el saiyajin sonrió y se preparo para el inminente combate.

--------------------------------

-Música de Naruto-

Lee:- Esto es increíble…Gai sensei,si pudiera ver esto. Estos sujetos son muy poderoso, en especial Goku-sama, pero daré mi 100% para estar a su nivel, mas ahora que llego la hora de luchar.

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo "Ataques y luchas imprevistas. La M del mal" ¡¡Mostrare el poder de la juventud!! YYYAAAAAAAAA…


	5. Ataques y luchas imprevistasLa M de mal

-El concurso de comida estuvo genial- Goku caminaba por la calle sujetándose el estomago con una mano y en la otra un trofeo-Estuvo delicioso…pero me pregunto que tenia que hacer en esta ciudad- el guerrero pensó unos segundos y luego trono los dedos-Claro tengo que encontrar al tal Kenshin- Goku miro en todas direcciones- Lo encontrare en seguida y sin mas distracciones- en eso su estomago emitió un extraño sonido y Goku se lo cubrió con las manos- ¡En cuanto encuentre un baño!- el poderoso Goku empezó a correr graciosamente-Ayayayayay…¡¡UN BAÑO!!-

Lee:-"Ataques y luchas imprevistas. La M del mal"-

-Así que…-Naruto estaba parado sobre el techo junto a Hinata-No veo rastros de de el tal Kenshin por ninguna párate ¿Puedes verlo Hinata?-

-Pues…no- dijo la joven Hyuuga- No puedo reconocer a nadie desde esta altura-

-¿Y si usa el "Bakugan"?- pregunto Naruto.

-Es Byakugan Naruto- corrigió Hinata un poco nerviosa.

-Cierto…¿En que estaba pensando?- respondió el Uzumaki- No creo que tengamos gran éxito en la misión si no sabemos como es este sujeto-

-Intentare buscarlo-Hitana realizo algunos sellos de manos-¡¡Byakugan!!- la venas de sus ojos se marcaron.

-¿Lo encuentras Hinata?- pregunto Naruto mirándola fijamente.

-Espera- dijo ella dudando- El sujeto de pelo de verde ¿Zoro? Esta…-en eso, la expresión de la joven cambio-¡El esta luchando con un sujeto con una cicatriz en la mejilla!-

-El cabeza de lechuga lo encontró antes- dijo Naruto enojado- Hinata rápido, vamos con ellos. Tengo que encontrarlo antes que Kakashi-sensei- dijo el Uzumaki lleno de energía.

-Este…si- Hinata le dio la espada-¡Sígueme por favor Naruto-kun!- Hinata y Naruto empezaron a saltar por los tejados.

Mientras tanto…

-( Estoy tan feliz )-Sanji y Mina caminaban con una sonrisa en el rostro por la calle, parece que le importaba un pepino la misión mientras disfrutaban la compañía del otro-(Gracias al cielo me toco con una chica tan bella… Mellorine )-

-Oh Sanji- kun- dijo Mina sonriendo-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto acercado a el.

-No Mina, pero su tu tienes hambre te conseguiré algo en seguido- Sanji le puso la mano en el hombro con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? Wuau, eres tan atento Sanji-kun- dijo Mina encantando-(Un chico lindo y atento… Que suerte tengo )- en ese momento, a espaldas de nuestros héroes.

-Oye Tenma, carga de piedras esta carreta- unos obreros cargaban una reta de pesadas piedras sobre una calle inclinada-El jefe se molestara mucho si no llegamos a tiempo-

-Seria más rápido si me ayudaras- se quejo e otro.

-Claro que ayude ¿Quién crees que trajo la carreta?- ambos hombres se pusieron a discutir y no notaron como la carreta empezó a moverse y el seguro se corrió.

-Escucha eres un grandísimo…¡Dios!- grito una de los obreros al ver la carreta moverse.

-Gracias, ya era nota que lo notes-respondió el otro con aires de importante.

-No seas idiota ¡La carreta se esta yendo hacia abajo?-

-O no ¡¡Cuidado!!- una pesada carreta llena de piedras pesadas se dirigía hacia la calle central…y que no puede faltar en esta escena, sip, una niña parada en medio.

-Hija ¡Quítate hay!-grito una mujer fuertemente, tanto que Sanji y Mina lo escucharon aun estando lejos.

-Alguien esta problemas- dijo Mina trapazándose para trasformarse- Será mejor que…-en ese segundo un fuerte viento paso a su lado moviendo sus cabellos- ¿Qué?-

-MMMAAAAMMMIIIIII- grito la niña cerrando los ojos desperada al ver como se acercaba rápidamente. La joven madre corrió hacia ella para intentar quitarla del camino vanamente. Por suerte una ventisca oscuro golpeo fuertemente a la carreta lanzándola a volar por los aires y volviendo a la cima de la colina con los obreros.

-Oi, niña ¿Estas bien?- al ver al frente, la niña vio a Sanji con su pie extendido al frente, todo el mundo estaba sorprendió por como lanzo la carreta con suma facilidad.

-Hija- la madre la abrazo fuertemente y miro a Sanji- Mil gracias seños, mil gracias-Sanji solo quito el cigarrillo de su boca exhalando humo.

- Ninguna señorita es lastimada mientras yo esta cerca-entonces volteo sonriendo.

-Ph Dios- dijo Mina sorprendida, apretó los puños fuertemente y cerro los ojos-Sanji… ¡¡ERES INCREIBLEMENTE KAWAI!! -Mina salio corriendo y salto sobre Sanji, quien la sostuvo-No solo eres guapo, Eres un súper héroe -Mina abrasaba fuertemente a Sanji, el sonrió y su ojo tomo forma de corazón.

- Mellerine -dijo feliz de la vida. Mientras, los obreros estaban sorprendidos con que la carreta volviera hacia ellos.

-Es increíble- dijo uno- No puedo creer que llegara de nuevo y sin ningún daño-

-Si- respondió el otro igual de fascinado- Yo pensaba que se aria añicos o..- al decir eso la carreta de hizo pedazos y todas las rocas cayeron al suelo-¡¡OH MALDICIÓN!!-

Mientras tanto en cercanías del rió…de nuevo.

-Eres el hijo del tal Vegeta- Rini y Mirai Trunks estaba caminando a horillas del rió, el joven parecía preocupado en la búsqueda, aun que a Rini parecía mas importarle conocer a fondo a su acompañante-Pero eres mas alto que y tus ojos son distintos…y tu cabellos…y muchos mas-

-Bueno, son rasgos de mi madre supongo- dijo Mirai mirando en otra dirección, al parecer es algo tímido-Si me disculpas por preguntar…- dijo tímidamente-¿Por qué tienes el pelo rosado? Acaso el de tu padre es asi?- pregunto.

-Bueno yo…-Rini pensó unos segundos-Ahora que lo dices, no tengo la menor idea- luego de eso hubo uno de esos silencios incómodos. Pero gracias a el ambos notaron un leve chirrido desde debajo de un árbol-¿Qué es ese sonido?- Mirai se acerco haya y se agacho para ver que pasaba.

-Aquí esta el problema-el joven noto que un pequeño pichón se cayo de un nido del árbol-Parece que este amigo se callo del nido-el joven lo puso sobre su mano.

-Pobrecillo- dijo Rini mirando al pichón y tomándolo de su mano-Lo volveré a poner al nido- Rini se estiro pero no consiguió llegar al nido.

-Rini…-Mirai noto el problema y se acerco a ayudar-Tal vez si te ayudo…- Trunks puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Rini.

-AAAHH- ella se asusto al sentir las manos de Trunks, quien retrocedió en seguida.

-Lo lamento- dijo apenado-Perdoné por favor, debí preguntarte primero no lo tomes mal…-Trunks empezó a disculparse sin parar-Por favor discúlpame-

-Esta bien, solo me asuste- dijo Rini sonriendo para calmar al joven- Descuida, no lo hiciste con mala intención…(¿o si?…chanchanchaaaaaaann)-pensó la joven.

-Tal vez si…¿Me permites intentarlo?-dijo Mirai rascando la cabeza y extendiendo su otra mano.

-Si claro-Rini le entrego al pajarito. Trunks solo levito un poco y dejo al ave en el nido.

-Listo, así no lloraras mas amigo-Mirai sonrió mirando el nido y un pequeño viento movió sus cabellos púrpura.

-Wuau…- Rini miro fijamente la escena, parecía que los ojos del joven brillaban con el sol y eso se sumaba al perfil del atractivo sayajin-(Es…es realmente lindo)- Rini sonrió y se ruborizo un poco. Trunks volteo a verla.

-Rini ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto al ver así a su compañera.

-¿Que? Si- dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro-Solo me quede pensando un segundo, estoy jeje-rió nerviosamente.

-Bien, me alegra sa…¿ehk?- los sentidos de Trunks se prendieron.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Rini preocupada.

-Siento una energía familiar…es de ese tal Zoro creo- dijo Maria mirando atrás- No es un ki normal. Al parecer esta luchando con alguien-

-Dices que Zoro esta en problemas- dijo Rini sorprendida-¿Puedes encontrarlo?-

-Si, no esta lejos…me temo que debemos correr ya que no puedo volar-dijo Trunks.

-Si, vamos en seguida- dijo ella.

-Sígueme- ambos empezaron a correr y notaron que alguien ya estaba al frente-¿Gohan?-el equipo de Videl y Gohan estaba frente a ellos corriendo en igual sentido.

-Trunks, que gusto verte- dijo Gohan cuando Trunks se ponía a su lado corriendo- ¿también lo sentiste?-

-Si, párese que hay problemas- dijo seriamente-Apuremos el paso- Mirai y Gohan se apresuraron dejando atrás a Rini y Videl.

-Esperen un segundo- dijo Videl molesta- Ay, hombres-

Mientras tanto en el dojo Camilla…digo Kamiya, rayos me confundí 2 veces

-¡Santoryuu!- Zoro y Kenshin estaban chocando sus espadas fuertemente desde hace rato-¡Oni Giri!- en ese segundo las katanas cruzadas de Zoro chocaron con la única de Kenshin quedándose forcejeando.

-Este hombre tiene una fuerza sin medidas- Kaoru y Yahiko estaban mirando el combate desde una distancia segura-Es un demoño- Kaoru estaba muy preocupada al ver el combate.

-Si el cabeza de lechuga es poderoso- resumió Yahiko.

La lucha era sorprendente, el choque del metal producía chispas que se diseminaban por el campo de batalla de los fuertes espadachines. Kenshin tenia que envitar los ataques de las katanas de Zoro por su increíble fuerza, pero el pirata no podía acertar ningún ataque por la sorpréndete velocidad del samurai. En un segundo se separaron y tomaron distancia.

-Asi que este es el poder del Santoryuu- dijo Kenshin mirando a Zoro con determinación-¿Por qué tienes estas ansias de luchar conmigo?-

-Mi sueño es ser el mejor espadachín del mundo- dijo Zoro, cosa sorprendente ya que tiene una espada en la boca-Y solo lo lograre derrotando a los mejores, como tu Kenshin-

-Nada bueno saldrá de los combates sin sentido- dijo Kenshin, al escuchar eso Zoro apretó sus espadas con fuerza.

-Sin sentido…no, tiene sentido para mi- el pirata salio corriendo contra el-¡Es mi meta, mi sueño y…-Kenshin se cubrio con su espada, pero cuando resivio el golpe de Zoro en ella, la fuerza del pirata lo lanzo por los aires sorprendiendo a todos-¡¡Es mi promesa!!- Kenshin cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Sorprendente- dijo Kauro temblando-Lanzo a Kenshin como un pluma por aire…tiene una fuerza sobre humana-

-Oi Kenshin- dijo Zoro tomando posición de combate- Ponte de pie y continuemos-

-¿Es tu sueño?- Keshin se puso pesadamente de pie-¿Quieres probarte ante mi?-

-Si, por favor…¡No te contengas!-

-Este combate tiene sentido para ti- el samurai cambio su mirada, ahora sus ojos se volvieron fríos y temibles-Entonces lo aremos a tu manera-

-Bien- Zoro clavo sus espadas en el suelo para acomodar su bandada negra en su cabeza-Gracias Himura- ahora ambos parecía unos demoños y estaban listos para atacar como nunca, pero sin notarlos estaban siendo observados por un misterioso encapuchado.

-Lo siento- Zoro y Kenshin se quedaron helados al ver que un encapuchado cayó en medio de ellos-Pero el combate quedo interrumpido-

-Pero que… ¿Quién rayos eres tu?- dijo Zoro furioso.

-Jejeje, mi nombre es algo que luego discutiremos después- el hombre extendió sus manos hacia los espadachines y disparo esferas metálicas que cubrieron a Kenshin y a Zoro con un humo rojo. Este se convirtió en los monstruos de Kyoto que sujetaron con fuerza a los espadachines, 4 a cada uno.

-¿Oro?- Dijo Kenshin comprendido por los monstruos que lo atraparon-¿Qué es esto?-

-¡¡Los enemigos!!-dijo Zoro sorprendido-Así que tu eres el que esta tras Kenshin-

-O no- dijo Kaoru asustada- Kenshin esta en el peligro-Kaoru y Yahiko corrieron ayudar a Kenshin, pero 4 mas de estos monstruos aparecieron y los tomaron por sorpresa.

-¡No!- grito Kenshin al ver eso- Por favor, has lo que quieras conmigo pero déjalos fuera de esto-

-Me temo que no estas entendiendo la situación-dijo el encapuchado acercándose a Kenshin mientras sacaba una espada de su ropa.

-Ni tu tampoco- Zoro uso su enorme fuerza y se deshizo de los 4 robot lanzándolos por los aires- Ahora acabare contigo- el tomo sus espadas y salio corriendo contra el encapuchado-¡Santoryuu…-

-¡Nega Blast!- el misterioso sujeto lanzo una ráfaga de energía negra que golpeo el pecho de Zoro lanzándolo por los aires.

-AAAAAHHHHHH- al caer, Zoro callo de espaldas y se deslizo por el suelo fuertemente-…Auch ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-

-Roronoa Zoro- dijo el encapuchado caminando hacia el-Sabemos quien eres y también se que no tienes oportunidad contra mi ¿Por qué no solo aceptas tu derrota?-los cuatro monstruos rojos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a correr contra Zoro rápidamente.

-Mal…maldición- Zoro estaba por ponerse de pie al ataque de los enemigos, pero en unos segundos los monstruos fueron acabados por unos rápidos cortes…no, no fue Zoro- ¿Que rayos?-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- dijo el encapuchado sorprendido- Tu eres…-

-Trunks…-el sayajin de pelo púrpura apareció frente a ellos con su espada desenvainada.

-¿Estas bien Zoro?- Gohan, Rini y Videl fueron a ayudar a su compañero- Descuida, la caballería ya llego-

-…Esa chica- dijo el encapuchado mirando a Rini-¿Ella es?...Si, o cabe duda-

-Es el enemigo- dijo Videl señalándolo- Y tiene capturado a Kenshin-

-Emana un ki muy oscuro- dijo Gohan preparándose para el combate- Pero no es algo que no podamos enfrentar-

-¿Eso creen? Bien, creo que es hora ver preséntame- el enemigo se quito la capucha mostrando que tenia un largo cabello castaño y que llevaba una mascara plana con una enorme M en el centro de su frente-Mi nombre es Neflyte, uno de los servidores del mal-

-¿Neflyte?-dijo Rini sorprendida- Ese nombre me suena ¿Conociste a mi madre?-

-Si, es verdad- dijo el- Pero ahora tengo una nueva viva y un nuevo amo, mil veces mas poderoso que el anterior-

-¿Quién es tu amo?- dijo Gohan seriamente-¿Lo conocemos?-

-No lo creo-dijo Neflyte apunto con su espada a Rini-Mi amo me dio ordenes de acabar con Kenshin Himura y…-

-Creo que fallaste- todos miraron sorprendidos como Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko estaban a salvo, los monstruos estaban derrotados y los demás héroes habían llegado para ayudar, menos Lee y Goku- Nuestras estaban hablando fue tiempo suficiente para salvar a Kenshin y sus amigos- dijo el ninja de pelo blanco.

-Kakashi Hatake- dijo Neflyte sorprendido-Veo que tus habilidades son verdaderamente sorprendentes-

-¡Neflyte!- dijo Rei sorprendida-Pensé que dejaste el lado del mal por tu amor hacia Molly-

-Te equivocas Sailor Marte- Neflyte tomo la mascara de su rostro quietándosela- Mi amo a liberado todo el mal de mi corazón- al mostrar su rostro todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-Una M- dijo Gohan sorprendido a ver que el joven castaño tenía una M marcada en la mejilla-Es la misma M que Babidi le puso al señor Vegeta. Significa que eres un esclavo ¿Verdad?-

-JA, tus ideas están retorcidas y son inútiles ahora-

-¡No vuelves un músculo!- Robin cruzo sus brazos usando sus poderes para sujetar a Naflyte con varios brazos que salieron de su propio cuerpo.

-Bien hecho Robin-dijo Naruto señalando a Neflyte-Ahora estas bien acabado, no hay forma de que nos derrotes a todos-

-Cierto- dijo Chopper imitando a Naruto-No hay forma de que nos derrotes a todos-

-Me gustaría quedarme aquí y matarlos uno por uno lentamente-respondido sonriendo-Pero tengo otros planes ahora- el villano libero una poderosa descarga de rayos oscuros por su cuerpo lastimando a Robin y liberándose de los brazos de la mujer.

-¡¡Robin!!- Robin callo de espaldas al suelo-Lastimaste a Robin ¡Bastardo!- grito Chopper furioso.

-¿Cómo te a través a lastimar a mi Namaka?- Sanji salio corriendo contra Neflyte muy enojado.

-Es rapidísimo- dijo Naruto mirando sorprendido.

-¡Mouton Shoot!- Sanji salto y lanzo una patada muy poderosa y a pesar que Neflyte se cubrió fue impulsado atrás por la potencia de Sanji.

-Eres mas fuerte de lo que creí- dijo Neflyte- Creo que te has ganado un premio de intenso…¡DOLOR!- el guerrero oscuro lanzo varias esferas metálicas que cayeron al suelo empezando a liberar humo rojo-No veremos nuevamente en otra ocasión, ahora entreténganse con los "Youmas" - al tronar los dedos desapareció como por arte de magia.

-Miren- dijo Hinata al ver como todo el humo se convertía en un ejercito de monstruos rojos.

-Esto no se ve nada bien- dijo Videl asustada al ver a tantos enemigos.

-Ellos pueden superarnos en numero- Gohan tomo pose de combate-Pero nuestro poder es mayor por mucho-Todos los guerreros elegidos tomaron poses de combate.

-Estos sujetos tienen asombrosos poderes-dijo Keshin sorprendido-Es un gusto que estén de nuestro lado-

-Es hora de trasformarse chicas-dijo Rei preparándose- ¡Por el poder del cristal del Marte! ¡Transformación!-

-¡Por el poder del cristal de Venus!¡Trasformación!-

-¡Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter!¡Transformación!- Las tres Sailor se trasformaron finalmente.

- Mellorine - Sanji reacciono como era de esperar al ver varias a chicas en minifalda.

-Un paso atrás chicas, es mi turno- dijo Rini preparándose-¡Por el poder máximo del milenio de plata!¡Transformación!-Rini realizo su transformación pero se veía algo diferente a las Sailors comunes y además tenia una rara aura rosa alrededor-Soy la poderosa Sailor que lucha por la justicia y el amor.¡¡Soy Neo Sailor Moon!! Y te castigare en nombre de la Luna…DEL FUTURO-dijo la joven de pelo rosado con una pose justiciera dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Wuw, tiene un poder increíble-dijo Gohan sorprendido igual que Mirai Trunks- Es 5 o 6 veces más fuerte que las otras-

-Y yo que pensaban que eran inútiles- dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos.

-¡No insultes a las chicas lindas!- Sanji golpeo a Naruto con una leve patada en la cabeza.

-Auch, eso me dolió-

-Rini…eres…tan wuaw- dijo Lita incrédula-¿Cuándo te volviste tan poderosa?-

-Bromean, soy la Sailor que todas ustedes entrenaron- respondió con una sonrisa-Esta claro que soy mas poderosa incluso que mamá-

-(Esta chica emite una energía rara)- pensó Trunks mirando- (Además, ella se ve muy bien…digo…bueno)- el sayajin se ruborizo en un segundo.

-Odio arruinar este momento tan fascinante- dijo Kakashi-Pero tenemos que acabar con esos monstruos-

-Luego de los que paso, acabare con todos yo solo- dijo Zoro preparándose para luchar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome Marimo?- pregunto Sanji encendiendo un cigarro.

-No mas de un minutos- Zoro se preparo y salio corriendo contra los monstruos- Nitoryuu…¡Taka Nami!-el pirata lanzo 2 rafagas de viento de sus espadas que chocaron con fuerza contra los monstruos y luego dio un salto para atacar de nuevo-Santoryuu…¡Oni Giri!- con fuertes golpes de su espadas corto a la mitad a varios enemigos.

-Esta en mi oportunidad-Mirai salio volando contra ellos sujetando el mango de sus espada, apenas saco la hoja realizo cientos de cortes rápidamente que cortaron en pedazos a varios enemigos.

-Otro espadachín excepcional- dijo Zoro sorprendido-Tal vez tenga que ponerme a prueba contra el-

-Señor Himura-Rei se paro al frente de Kenshin- Enfretaremos a los enemigos, por su seguridad entre al dojo con sus amigos-

-…si. Kenshin le hiso una leve reverencia a Rei-Gracias por su ayuda-en seguida entro junto a Kaoru y Yahiko al dojo cerrando la puerta.

-Les mostrare los que es un verdadero ataque a estos bichos-dijo Rei cargando sus dedos con fuego y haciendo un circulo a su alrededor-¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte!- Rei lanzo varios discos de fuego que impactaron contra los monstruos.

-Están mostrando ataques geniales- Naruto trono sus dedos-¡Ahora es mi turno!- el gennin salio disparado contra los monstruos.

-Espera Naruto- dijo Kakashi intentando detenerlo-No uses mucho chakra…ni me esta escuchando-

-Ok- Naruto izo sellos de manos-¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-Naruto causo varias explosiones y creo 20 clones.

-¡Dios mió y santo!- dijo Mina impresionada-¡Se multiplico varias veces!-

-Ahora muchachos- dijo unos de los Narutos- ¡Al ataque!- los ninjas naranjas empezaron a combatir contra varios Youmas.

-¡Walk Point!-Chooper se disparo contra todos los monstruos trasformándose en un reno normal y envistiéndolos con sus cuernos, pero al parecer los monstruos se regeneraban por su cuenta.

-Esto esta mal- dijo Lita-Se regeneran de la nada ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Tienen que tener algún punto débil- dijo Robin pensado- ¿De donde sacan su energía?-

-Yo puedo ayudar- dijo Hinata concentrándose-¡¡Byakugan!!- Hinata empezó a analizar a los Youmas-…sus cabezas tienen un gran contenido de energía. Tal vez ese sea su punto débil-

-Hay que cortar les la cabeza- Videl se disparo contra uno de ellos-¡Patada Halcón!- de una fuerte patada Videl le arranco la cabeza con dureza.

-¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!-Lita cargo energía y girando lanzo varias de ráfagas verdes que acababan con los enemigos.

-Dieciséis Fleur…- a 4 de los Youmas les salieron 4 que los tomaron de la cabeza-¡¡Twist!!- los brazos hicieron presión y les rompieron la cabeza.

-¡Rini!- Lita perdió de vista a la joven pelirrosa-¿Dónde estas?-

-¡Aquí!- Rini corrió contra los Youmas y salto dando unos patada de giro completa que acabo con varios, luego tomo a uno de los hombros y le dio un temible rodillazo rompiéndole la cabeza. Rini tomo la cabeza y la lanzo contra otro acabándolo-Estos monstruos no son la gran cosa- dijo sacudiendo sus manos.

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan fuerte?- Sailor Marte y el resto de ellas no podian creer lo que veían, Rini tenia la misma fuerza de Videl.

-Por favor, yo estoy entrenada por todas ustedes-dijo sonriendo-¿Son tan sorprendente?-

-¡Lita, atención!- ella estaba tan impresionada que no noto que varios Youmas estaban por atacarla-¡Lita!-grito Mina para hacerla reaccionar.

-Rayos- Kakashi diviso el poso de agua y empezó con los sellos de manos-¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu!-el poso exploto y toda el agua se transformo en un enorme dragón de agua que apasto a varios Youmas salvando a Lita.

-Oh…gracias Kakashi-kun- dijo Lita sonriendo.

-No es hora de distraerse- el Jounin saco un kunai-Es hora de luchar- Ambos se dispararon contra los monstruos.

-Gohan ¿Dónde están Lee y el señor Goku?- pregunto Trunks poniéndose codo a codo con el mientras atacaban a mas monstruos.

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro que vienen en seguida- respondió el joven.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Lee estaba tocando la puerta de un baño…

-Ocupado- respondieron desde dentro.

-Goku-sama- dijo Lee sonriendo- Que bueno que lo encontré. Al parecer un combe empezó en los limites de la ciudad, creo que el mal entro al objetivo-

-Lo se, pero descuida-respondió Goku- Trunks y Gohan pueden con ellos-

-La verdad me gustaría ir a luchar con nuestros camaradas- en eso la puerta se abrio y Goku salio con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, yo también quiero luchar- Goku le puso la mano sobre la cabeza-Iremos ahora mismo-

-Eh…señor ¿Se lavo las vamos antes de tocarme?- antes que Goku responda, toco su frente y ambos desaparecieron.

De nuevo en la batalla…

-¡Heavy Point!-Chooper tomo su robusta forma humana y tomo la cabezas de 2 Youmas con sus enormes manos y a las azoto una contra otras partiéndolas-Son demasiados-

-Tranquilo Chooper- Sanji salto sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos con una mano sobre la cabeza del oponente-Recién estamos calentando…¡Party Table…-Sanji giro con sus pies, no solo golpeando a los enemigos que los rodean, sino que le arranco la cabeza al que tenia eso todos los clones de Naruto terminaron de ser derrotados.

-Oh rayos, son mas duros de lo que pensaba-dijo el ninja-Pero no rendiré ¡De veras!-

-Naruto-kun ¡Detrás de ti!- Hinata vio que varios enemigos estaban por sorprender a Naruto.

-¡Konoha Senpu!-todo los monstruos cayeron-Aquí estoy amigo-

-¡Cejotas!- Naruto noto que Lee y Goku ya llegaron.

-yey ¿Cómo va todo aquí?- pregunto Goku confundido-¿Encontraron a Kenshin?-

-Si, estos monstruos están por todos lados- dijo Gohan lanzando una esfera energía para acabar con uno-Pero su numero es sorprendente-en ese momento los monstruos notaron a Goku y activaron sus medidores de poder.

-Son Goku es muy poderoso- dijo unos de los Youmas-Tenemos que atacar a Kenshi ahora mismo, aborten el plan de combate- los Youmas saltaron poniéndose al frente del dojo formando una barra entre el edificio y los elegidos.

-Esto esta muy mal- dijo Kakashi asombrado-¡Atacaran a Kenshin!-en eso Yahiko abrió un poco la puerta para ver como iba el combate.

-¿Se acabo? o…¡Ah!- todos los monstruos trasformaron sus brazos en armas lazar y apuntaron al dojo-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-

-Yo me encargo- Goku uso la telestrasportación y apareció frente al dojo-Detendré los rayos con ki-

-O no- dijo Trunks sorprendió junto con Gohan-¿Acaso?…-

-¡Todo el mundo sujétense!- grito Gohan sujetando a Videl.

-3…2…1…¡Fuego!- todos los Youmas atacaron al mismo tiempo en un impresionante rayos. Goku cerro los ojo y apretó los puños

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- junto a un gran grito Son Goku creo un torrente de ki invisible que parecía una gran ventisca que no solo acabo con los ryos de los Youmas sino que también acabos con todos ellos. Por desgracia la ráfaga también fue en dirección a los elegidos.

-OOOHHH- Naruto, Lee y Hinata estaban por salir despedidos pero Kakashi apareció tras ellos sosteniéndolos, Rini era arrastrada hacia atrás pero Trunks la sujeto de la cadera y también consiguió atrapar a Robin. Chopper rodaba por el piso por el fuerte torrente pero Robin uso sus habilidades atrapándolo con manos que salieron del suelo. Zoro clavo sus katanas al suelo sujetandose.

-NNOOO- Mina salio volando-¡Ayuda!-

-Te tengo Mina-swan- Sanji la atrapo en sus brazos- Te tengo Mina-swan -

-AAAHHH-Rei iba en la misma dirección y Sanji la atrapo también, ahora las tenia a las 2 abrazadas y una enorme sonrisa-Hey, no tan cerca-

-¡Abran paso!- Lita apareció volando también y embistió a los tres como una bola de bolos lanzándolo contra una pared. Al final Goku dejo de expeler energía.

-Uf, por poco- dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente-Jejeje, creo acabe con todos-

-¿¡En que rayos pensabas?!- grito Naruto molesto-¡Nos atacaste a nosotros también tarado!-

-Papá, no fue la acción mas prudente- dijo Gohan avergonzado.

-Gracias por sujetarme Mirai-kun- dijo Robin sonriendo-Pero ¿Puedes soltarme por favor?- Trunks no lo noto pero tenia sus manos sobre Robin y Rini, el y la ultima estaban sonrojados.

-Lo lamento-dijo Trunks soltándolas-Por favor no lo tomen como algo ofensivo, solo creía ayudar-

-Jejeje, eres un poco penoso mi amigo- Robin sonrió para calmarlo- Estamos bien gracias atu ¿No Rini?-

-Si- ella seguía ruborizada-Gracias Trunks- el joven sonrió al oír eso.

-¡Sanji!- Chopper fue a ver a Sanji que estaba debajo de las 3 Sailors.

-Auch, creo que le lesiones mi lindo trasero- dijo Mina comiéndose de pie.

-Cállate Mina, ese Goku se las vera conmigo ahora- Rei estaba muy molesta.

-Por lo menos estamos bien y el peligro ya paso-dijo Lita, pero eso las 3 miraron a Sanji tirado en el piso.

-Me…Mellorine- Sanji tenia una gran cara de felicidad y estaba sangrando por la nariz.

-AAAAAAAHHHH, Sanji- grito Chopper asustado al verlo sangrar-¡Llamen a un medico!-

-¡TU ERES UNO- grito Zoro molesto- Descuida, Ero-cook esta un "coma pervertido"-

-¿Se acabo?- Kenshin y Yahiko salieron del dojo lentamente-¿Parase que se acabo al fin-

-Si, ya están a salvo- dijo Goku sonriendo. Kaoru salio del dojo en un estado zombi.

-Mi…mi patio- dijo al ver todos los destrozos-¡Mi bello patio!...arruinado-

-Mil gracias por su ayuda- dijo Kenshin estrechando la mano de Goku-Sin su ayuda segura hubiera sido el fin-

-Mi patio…- Kaoru estaba llorando.

-Descuida- dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Ahora, Kenshin Himura- Kakashi se puso junto a ellos- Tenemos que hablar un segundo y…-

-NADA DE ESO- grito Kaoru furiosa-Ustedes repararan todos los destrozos que hicieron YA-

-¿Oro?- dijo Kenshin asustado por esa reaccion-Pero Kaoru, ellos…-

-NADA- grito envuelta en llamas- ¡Arreglen mi patio ahora mismo!-los elegidos miraron el patio y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Oh maldición- dijo Kakashi suspirando- ¿Alguien tiene una pala?- los elegidos accedieron a arreglar el problema de Kaoru par luego hablar con Kenshin.

-Musica de One Piece-

Usopp:-Kyoto esta plagada de estos monstruos rojos y lo peor ni empieza. Descuiden, ¡¡El gran capitán Usopp esta aquí para proteger el bien!! AAAAAHHH estos monstruos tiene un truco secrete y ese Jedite es muy poderoso…tal vez deje que Luffy, Gaara y Vegeta se encarguen de esto.

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo "Del carnaval a la guerra, el caos en Kyoto"-

Luffy:-Yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas-

* * *

Nota del autor:-Hey amigos, soy el escritor con un mensaje importante…si, léanlo ¬_¬

Usualmente hay errores ortográficos serios en los capítulos y quiero disculparme por ellos, pero es que mi enemigo esta detrás ellos…¡¡TE ODIO CORRECTOR ORTOGRAFICO DE WORD!!

En fin, ahora saben la causa de algunos errores y le mando saludos a Shintia_Girl quien es la propietaria del fic original y siempre me da una mano con lo "Horrores" ortográficos…en fin, mucha suerte y no vemos luego.


	6. Del carnaval a la guerra, el caos en Kyo

La ciudad de Kyoto estaba llena de luces y estruendo, pero no era de los festejos. Ahora mismo era un violento campo de batalla. La gente corría aterrada mientras disparos de energía volaban por doquier y varias explosiones iluminaban la noche.

En uno de los callejones…

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-Usopp corría a toda velocidad seguido por 2 Youmas que le disparaban balas de energía-¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mi?-en un momento, tropezó cayendo fuertemente al piso de cara-Auch, mi nariz- el vio atrás a los enemigos listos para disparar-AAAAAAAAHHH¡¡SE ACABO!!- cuando ellos dispararon un muro de arena detuvo el ataque-¿Eh?-

-Sabaku Kyu- en ese momento la arena atrapo a los enemigos en un rápido movimiento inmovilizándolos. De las sombras apareció, el temible Kazekage, Gaara de desierto.

-¿Ga…Gaara?-dijo Usopp temblando, el joven pelirrojo señalo a los enemigos con su palma abierta.

-¡Sabaku Sousou!-y al cerrar sus manos aplasto a los enemigos con la presión de la arena-…¿Estas bien?- pregunto con su sombría voz mirando a Usopp-

-¿EH?-el rápidamente empezó a hacerle reverencias mientras lloraba-Gracias, mil gracias Gaara-sempai…¡Gaara-sama!-

-Bien…ahora tenemos que ir…con el resto- la arena se coloco debajo de Gaara y Usopp y empezó a volar.

-¿Estoy volando? ¡Estoy volando!- Usopp recobro el valor y se puso al frente señalando-¡Teman villanos, el capitán Usopp se ocupara de todos ustedes! YYYEEEAAAHHH-

Usopp: Capitulo 6-"Del carnaval a la guerra, el caos en Kyoto"-

Los enemigos salían de por doquier y tenían una habidas destructiva importante que causaba serios daños por donde estos pasaran después de todos su misión era destruir Tokio.

-Cómanse esto- unos esferas de energía cayeron sobre sus enemigos volándolos en mil pedos y 2 siluetas bajaron del cielo-Jajaja ¿Viste eso Goten?- dijo Trunks sonriendo.

-Si, pero siempre aparentas por doquier-Goten le lanzo otra esfera de energía a otro grupo-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-No lo se- Trunks empezó a pesar- El problema es que están repartidos por todas partes-

-Gomu Gomu no…- Luffy se lanzo corriendo contra un grupo de Youmas-¡¡Gatling Gun!!- los puños de Luffy se deshacían de varios enemigos con una facilidad increíble-Estos molestos bichos están atacando los puestos de comida- Luffy estaba muy molesto-¡Los acabare a todos ellos!-

-Cuidado- Sakura Haruno lanzo varios Kunais con pergaminos explosivos para volar varios enemigos-Si, enemigos fuera-

InerSakura:-¡¡ACABARE CON TODOS!!¡¡CHA!!-

-Esto es inútil- dijo Amy desde un lugar seguro-Los enemigos son demasiados y mientras centramos nuestra atención en un sector, otros están atacando otro- la joven de pelo azul empezó a pensar- Tenemos que buscar como agrúpalos a todos y atacarlos a todos-

Mientras tanto…

-AAARRRGGG- Vegeta salía volando de un golpe contra unas rocas.

-Jejeje, ¿Este es todo tu poder príncipe de los sayajin?- dijo Jedite cargado energía en sus mano-Pues no mereces vivir- en ese segundo lanzo ciento de rayos negros contra Vegeta.

-Insecto- Vegeta voló esquivando el ataque-¿Cómo piensas acabar conmigo con esos ataque tan patéticos? HHAAAA-el sayajin lanzo un ráfaga de energía contra Jedite pero este salto atrás esquivándola. Vegeta se lanzo directo contra el trabándose en un rápido intercambio de golpes.

-¿Esto es todo?- dijo Jedite respondiendo a los golpes de Vegeta.

-No estoy ni cerca del calentamiento- dijo Vegeta confiado.

-En serio, por que no te dejare llegar mas lejos- Jedite le dio un golpe en la cara y una patada lanzando atrás-Eres un patético guerrero y...¿Eh?-

-Jajaja- Vegeta estaba riendo- Tu eres patético, ¿No sabes que puedo cambiar mi nivel de pelea fácilmente? Insecto inútil AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG-Vegeta se cubrió de un aura azul y se lanzo contra Jedite a toda velocidad golpeándolo en la cara lanzándolo atra volando, pero vegeta lo alcanzo rápidamente dándole un golpe desde arriba enterándolo en la tierra.

-Mal…maldito- Jedito salio de la tierra arrastrándose-Aumento su poder de pelea a mas del doble rápidamente-

-Oye Insecto- Vegeta apareció al frente de el poniendo su mano en su cara.

-¿Qué rayos vas a hacer?-dijo Jedite alterado.

-Es solo un truco que llamo- Vegeta cargo chakra…dijo "ki" azul en su mano-¡Big Bang Attack!- El sayajin lanzo un poderoso ataque que arazo con todo a su paso por varios metros, borrando todo rastro de Jedite-JAJAJA, ¿Quién es el inútil ahora insecto? JAJAJA-

-HHAAAA- de la tierra salio un rayo de energía rojo que golpeo en el pecho Vegeta y lo lanzo por los aires.

-AAAHHH- el cayo pesadamente al suelo adolorido-ARG…mi pecho- dijo adolorido-¿Cómo puede ser?...no detecte su energía-

-JAJAJAJA-del fondo de la tierra salio Jedite pero estaba distinto, tenia una mancha enorme mancha oscura en su piel que le cubría toda la parte derecha y el ojo de ese lado era rojo-¿Creíste que en serio me derrotaste?-

-¿Qué clase de monstruo del demoño eres tu?- dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie y listo para pelear.

-Eso lo sabrás luego- entonces la mancha empezó a desaparecer del cuerpote Jedite, se concentro en su hombro donde solo quedo una marca en forma de M que Vegeta reconoció de inmediato.

-Esa es la M de Babidi-dijo sorprendido-Con que de hay sacaste los poderes, no eres mas que una vil y podrida marioneta de el-

-Jejeje, eres más tonto de lo que pensé- respondió Jedite sonriendo-Por desgracia mi tiempo para jugar contigo se acabo-

-¿Qué has dicho?- Vegeta empezó a aumentar su Ki-¡No saldrás de aquí con vida insecto!-

-No vemos Vegeta, la próxima no saldrás con viva- Jedite empezó a trasformarse un humo negro.

-MALDITO- Vegeta salio volando contra el para golpearlo pero cuando lo alcanzo solo quedaba humo negro-Desgraciado insecto- Vegeta freno y se paso la mano en el pecho-Este tonto me tomo por sorpresa- el sayajin apretó los puños-Pero la próxima lo acabare apenas lo vea-

De nuevo en Kyoto…

-Esto se esta poniendo feo- dijo Shikamaru mientras observaba la situación-Si el enemigo sigue disperso, no podemos frenar el daño a la ciudad-

-Tienes razón- dijo Nami miran tras lanzaba su Clim Tact contra los enemigos-¡Tornado Tempo!-

-Si logramos poner a todos los enemigos en un solo sector podíamos atacarlos a todos al mismo tiempo- dijo Haruka atacando sin para con sus puños.

-Si Amy estuviera con nosotros, ella usaría sus..¿Cosas de ciencia? O algo- dijo Serena pensando.

-Que problemático…¿Cono podemos contactar a la tal Amy?- dijo Shikamaru pensativo.

-¡Con el teléfono móvil!- dijo rápidamente Serena.

-Princesa…aquí no hay antenas ni satélites- dijo Michuri asombrada.

-Oh…entonces no tengo idea- dijo Serena deprimida.

-Esa Amy ¿Esta con Trunks y Goten?-dijo Pikoro lanzando esferas de energía a los enemigos.

-Si, es la Sailor azul de pelo corto- dijo Haruka-¿Puedes comunicarte con esos niños?-

-Tal vez…- en eso un Youma salto atrapando por detrás al Nameku-Arg…Maldito- Pikoro estiro su brazo para tomar al enemigo de su espalda y aplastarlo contra el suelo-¡Maldito monstruo!-

-Tenemos que proteger a Pikoro mientras entre en contacto con los niños-dijo Choji mientras atacaba junta con Franky.

-Entendido ¡Super!- Franky trasformo su brazo izquierdo en una ametralladora-¡Beans Left!- grito disparando a gran velocidad.

**-****Bubun Baika no Jutsu-Choji hizo crecer su brazo derecho para aplastar a varios enemigos con un solo movimiento-**

**-Bien, sigan así-Pikoro empezó a concentrarse-Solo necesito unos segundo…-**

**-Bien, aquí aguantamos-Shikamaru lanzaba shuriken de forma estratégica para volar ea todos los enemigos que podía-**

**-Goten…Trunks…escúchenme…-dijo Pikoro concentrándose.**

**Mientras tantos…**

**-Suna Shigure- Gaara hacia que una lluvia de arena cayera sobre los enemigos atrapando sus pies mientras Luffy y Usopp los atacaban.**

-¡Usopp's Triple Gunpowder Star!-

-¡Gomu Gomu no Rifle!- los disparos explosivos y los potentes puños lo lanzaban fuertemente por los aires.

-Jajaja, no pueden vencermos- dijo Luffy felismente.

-Idiota, ellos no estan acandonos directamen- dijo Sakura enojada-Estan destrosando la ciudad-

-Trunks ¿Que hacemos?-Pregunto Goten asustado-Estos monstruos no dejan de salir-

-Bueno, podemos...-

_-Trunks,Goten ¿Me escuchan?-_

-¡Señor Pikoro!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Donde?- Luffy miro atras rascandose la cabeza.

-¿Es sujeto verde es aqui?- a Usopp le temblaron las rodillas.

_-Escuchen, tiene que decile a ala tal Amy que analise a los enemigos y busque su punto debil-_

-Explete su cabeza señor Pikoro- dijo Goten-Hay que atacarlos-

_-Tiene que aver una forma de atacarlos en grupo- dijo la voz de Pikoro con algo de enojo-No podemos matarlo uno por uno ¡Necesitamos un ataque masivo!-_

-Si-Trunks miro atras-¡Amy necesitamos que analices de nuevo al enemigo y no digas si tiene otra debilidad!-

-Yo soy Sakura tarado- respondio la chica enoja-Amy es la pelo azul-

-Ups- dijo Trunks abergonsado y rascandose la cabeza-Lo siento-

-Amy...-pregunto Usopp serio-Dime que esas cosas tienen otra debilada-

-No lo se, pero lo averiguare-ella ensendio sus visores.

-Rapido ¡Cubranla!- dijo Trunks y todos emepzaron a protejerla de los enemigos.

-Al parecer, estos enemigos tienen un porsentage robotico en sus curpo que los ase funsionar y el resto es una sustancia desconocida-

-¿Son robot?- pregunto Luffy golpeando a mas enemigos.

-No, son como cyborts o algo asi-respondio Amy-Al parecer sus cuerpos son resisyentes a los ataque ficicos conbensionanes y sus brazos roboticos les permiten atacar con rafagas de enegia-

-Tiene que aver...-Gaara cubrio al equipo con una capa de arena para protegerlo de una lluvia de rafagas- Un debilidad en la masa...-

-Si, puede ser que todos sean afectactado por un patron comun- Amy empezo a analizar la mas-...¡Lo tengo! Al aparecer son vulnerables al fuego, pero tambien son disolubles-Amy se puso de pie- Se derretiran con el agua-

-¿Escucho señor Pikoro?- dijo Trunks-Se derriten con el agua-

-_Bien..aqui a unos metros se ve una enorme fuente de agua-dijo Pikoro._

-A ver- Goten subio al cielo-Si, la veo-

-_Llevenlos aya y hay los acabaremos de una vez-_

-Okidoki-dijo Goten sonriendo.

-Bien, el plan es llevar a los enemigos por esa calle hacia la plaza con la fuente-dijo Trunks sellando la calle.

-No tiene mucho sentido- dijo Usopp rascandose la cabeza- Pero si con eso acabamos esto ¡Haya vamos!-

-Si- dijo Sakura.

INERSAKURA:-¡Acabemos con estos bastardos!CCHHAAAAAAAA-

Ambos equipos llevaron a acabo una estrategia bastante ingeniosa usando los poderes de Amy y Michiru combinados con los poderes climáticos de Nami para hacer con los enemigos empiecen a dirigirse hacia la fuente del plan de una forma muy eficiente.

Autor:-Si, yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo lo hicieron ¡SE ME ACABARON LAS IDEAS!-

Una vez en la fuente…

-Ahora los tenemos acorralados- dijo Usopp confiado apuntado a los enemigos, los Youmas estaban de espadas a la fuente y no podían moverse al frente sin enfrentarse a nuestros héroes.

-Si, nadie puede vencer al poder de la justicia y el amor-dijo Serena seriamente.

-Cállense los 2 los o les rompo el cuello a ambos- dijo Pikoro molesto-Ahora ataquen con fuerza y destrúyanlos a todos y cada uno de ellos- Algo paso en ese momento, todos los Youmas se miraron entre ellos y se un segundo a otro saltaron a la fuente de agua disolviéndose.

-Eso no me lo espera- dijo Nami sorprendida-¿Acaso se rindieron?-

-Maldito monstruos suicidas-dijo Haruka molesta-Yo quería acabarlos con mis propias manos-

-Luffy…ella me asusta- dijo Usopp temblando.

-¿Ella?…yo pensé que un tipo en mini falda-dijo Luffy sorprendido.

-Te lo dije Goten- dijo Trunks con aires de grandeza.

-Oh…pero si parecía ser hombre-respondió deprimido. En ese segundo se sintió un gran temblor.

-Dejen de dudar sobre la sexualidad de Haruka y presten atención- dijo Pikoro- ¡¡Un ki muy poderoso esta en la fuente!!-

-Sabia que no podía ser tan fácil- dijo Nami molesta.

-Sukeeeee- dijo Luffy mirando como el agua roja empezaba a moverse-¡Es una gelatina de cereza!-

-No…es peor que eso- Shikamaru observo como la masa de agua roja empezaba a tomar forma de un dorso humano-Oh que problemático- en ese momento la gelatina se convirtió en un monstruo humanoide sin piernas y tenía las piezas robóticas por todas partes.

--el monstruo grito fuertemente.

-Odio cuando lo difícil se vuelve más difícil- dijo Serena en un tomo lloroso.

-Esto es terrible- dijo Franky sorprendido-Es completamente lo opuesto a lo Súper-El monstruo alzo su enorme mano y lanzo un puñetazo con Serena

-¡Cuidado princesa!-Haruka empujo a Sailor Moon y ella recibió el enorme golpe que la lanzo contra un edificio-AAAHHH-La Sailor quedo tendida en el suelo.

-¡¡Haruka!!-Michiru fue a ayudarla rápidamente.

-Derroto a Haruka de un solo golpe- dijo Amy impresionada.

-Todo el mundo manténgase al margen- dijo Pikoro cargando energía en sus manos-Yo me encargo de el-El Nameku lanzo esferas de energía que quedaron suspendidas en el aire por doquier-Ahora…¡¡Hellzone Granade!!- todas la esferas de luz se movieron y se dirigieron al monstruo causando una serie de increíbles explosiones, dejando una enorme nube de humo.

-SUUUUKKKEEEEE-dijo Luffy mientras brillaban sus ojos.

-Eso es-Dijo Usopp sonriendo-(Que suerte, ya no tendré que luchar con ese monstruo)-

-¡Ganamos!-dijo Serena alegre, pero Lugo noto que Goten y Trunks no estaban celebrando-¿Qué pasa niños?-

--el monstruo seguía vivo, al parecer se regeneraba.

-Maldición- Pikoro miro como todas las arma flotando dentro de el le apuntaron al mismo tiempo-No puede ser- el monstruo disparo cientos de rayos amarillos que golpearon a Pikoro lanzándolo contra un edificio demoliéndolo.

-¡Señor Pikoro!- gritaron Trunks y Goten, ambos miraron al monstruo muy enojados y juntaron sus manos cerca de la cintura para acumular energía-¡KAMEHAMEHA!- ambos lanzaron un ataque combinado en un poderoso Kamehameha, pero por desgracia el monstruo abrió un agujero en su cuerpo para que el ataque pase por hay.

-OOOOOOORRRRRRRRGGG- de pronto lanzo otro puñetazo contra los niños, pero los elásticos brazos de Luffy los quitaron de hay antes de ser lastimados.

-¿Están bien chicos?-dijo Luffy sonriendo.

-Si, gracias Luffy- respondió Goten sonriendo.

-Ok- el capitán choco sus puños-Ahora te las veras conmigo- el puso su manos elásticas en el piso y salto atrás formando una resortera-Gomu Gomu no…-Luffy salio disparado como un misil- ¡Rocket!-

-Luffy ¡No!-grito Nami al verlo lanzase de cabeza al enemigo, pero el resultado fue quedar atrapado en la masa del enemigo-¡¡TARADO!!-grito molesta la pelirroja.

-Descuida Luffy- dijo Franky mirando como las armas dentro de la criadora empezaron a apuntar al chico de goma-Yo te salvare ¡Rocket Punch!- Franky lanzo su mano sujeta con una cadena que tomo a Luffy y lo saco de hay-Super ¡Lo lobre!-Franky tenia a Luffy en su enorme mano-¿Estas bien?-

-Wack…esa gelatina sabe a culo- dijo Luffy asqueado.

-¡¡IDIOTA!!-Sakura y Nami golpearon a Luffy en la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Es hora- Serena se preparo-¡¡Sublime meditación…-

-No Serena- Dijo Shikamaru deteniéndola-Tendrá el mismo efecto que le ataque de los niños-

-Amy- grito Goten chillando-Eres nuestra única esperanza ahora-

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Trunks.

-No se, esta usando el agua de la fuente para regenerarse- dijo la peliazul.

-Uso nuestra técnica en nuestra contra-dijo Shikamaru sorprendido.

-Ahora si que ahora solo podemos "evaporarlo"-dijo Amy-¿De donde sacaremos tanto calor?-

-Atrás- dijo Franky pasando al frente-Es hora del "Fresh Fire" de Franky-

-No creo que tengas suficiente fuego para acabar eso-dijo Nami pensando-Tenemos que pensar en otra forma-en ese momento el monstruo alzo su manos-

-Cuidado, va a atacar-dijo Shikamru mirando a Haruke y Michiru, el próximo blanco del monstruo.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Sakura a las mujeres viendo como el brazo de la criatura fue contra ellas y todos esperaron lo peor.

-¡Rasengan!-una figura corto el brazo de la bestia y cayo al frente de las Sailor sorprendiendo a todos-Al fin llego por quien lloraban-

-Musica Kabuki-

-Aquí estoy yo para proteger a las bellas señoritas, el único, sin igual y poderoso ¡¡Jiraiya!!- el Sannin de pelo blanco apareció a tiempo en la batalla.

-Jiraiya-sama- grito Sakura- Tenemos que vencer a la criatura con...-

-Lo se- el ninja empezó a hacer sellos de manos-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!- Jiraiya apoyo su mano en el suelo y libero una enorme nube de humo. Luego de eso Jiraiya estaba parado sobre un sapo de mas de 2 metros-Bien Gama, acabaremos con este monstruos-

-Hizo que un sapo saliera de la nada- a Luffy le brillaban los ojos-Su…Sukeeee-

-Ahora lo aremos pesadazos- Jiraiya y el sapo realizaron sellos de manos-¡¡Gamayu Endan!!-El sapo lanzo un chorro de aceita y Jiraiya escupido fuego combinando ambos en un poderoso liquido ardiente que dio directo contra el monstruos.

-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG- el monstruos se envolvían en llamas y empezó a cercarse y romperse.

-Lo hizo- dijo Serena sonriendo- El lo derroto-

-¡¡Super!!-dijo Franky levantando a Trunks y Goten felices en sus brazos-¡¡Lo vencimos!!- el monstruo quedo reducido a varios pedazos de chatarra.

-¿Están todos bien?- de un callejón, Pikoro apareció tomando su brazo herrido.

-Si, lo derrotamos de una vez- dijo Nami muy feliz- Al fin esta pesadilla se acabo-

-¿No habrá un agradecimiento especial por salvarlas?-Jiraiya se puso en medio de Serena y Nami sonriendo pervertidamente.

-No lo creo- dijo Nami molesta.

-Oye Sakura- Shikamru ayudaba a Choji a ponerse de pie, igual que Michiru ayudaba a Haruka- Necesitamos ayuda aquí-

-Si- de inmediato, Sakura fue a ayudar a los heridos.

-…-Gaara mira al cielo-…Algo viene-en ese momento del cielo aparecía alguien.

-Vegeta- dijo Jiraiya mirando al príncipe sayajin con una herida en el pecho-je…veo que estuviste ocupado-

-Cállate anciano- dijo molesto-¿lo encontraste?-

-Si, esta en una zona seguro esperándonos- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar la llegada del otro equipo-

-Tks…Kakaroto debería estar aquí ya- Vegeta se sujeto el pecho y empezó a irse caminando-Es obvio que estoy rodeado de tontos-

-Papá, espera-el ignoro a Trunks se alejo del grupo.

-¿Siempre es así de amistoso?-pregunto Nami sarcástica.

-Esa herida en el pecho…- Pikoro empezó a sacar conclusiones-No es fácil herir a vegeta…debió enfrentarse a alguien muy poderoso-

-Quieres decir…-a Usopp le temblaron las rodillas-¿Qué hay mas enemigos?-

-Al parecer si- dijo Jiraiya serio-Tenemos que mantenernos alerta en lo que los demás llegan-

-Si, solo nos queda esperar- dijo Serena-Sakura ¿Necesitas ayuda con los heridos?-

-No, en unos minutos estarán bien- dijo la joven de pelo rosa.

-Aaaahh, que habré tengo- dijo Luffy palmeando su estomago- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo Gaara?-

-Yo también hambre- dijo Goten tocando su estomago.

-Si vamos a comer- dijo Trunks sonriendo.

-Ustedes son un caso perdido- dijo Sakura molesta.

-Jejeje, Sanji ¡Comida!- dijo Luffy sonriendo-Oi, ¿Sanji?...un segundo ¡Sanji no esta aquí! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- dijo agarrándose la cabeza sorprendido y todos se fueron de espaldas menos Gaara.

-…Eres un poco distraído Luffy- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo-Pero como estamos festejando la victoria los invitare a comer algo ¿Qué les parece? ¿No soy genial?-

Luffy/Serena/Goten/Trunks:-¡¡Gracias Jiraiya-sama!!-

-…-Pikoro y Gaara se mantenían serios por motivos desconocidos.

El enemigo poco mostraba su cara y su abrumador poder, era seguro que la pelea verdadera no había empezado pero nuestros héroes salieron delante una vez más ante la adversidad ¿Cuál será el plan del enemigo? ¿Cuan será su poder? Y lo más importante ¿Podrán nuestros héroes hacerles frente?

* * *

Autor:-¡¡Sal ahora Dragón y cumple mi deseo!!

De las nubes del cielo apareció el gran Dragón Shenlong con un enorme estruendo…

-Soy el místico Dragón…y estoy aquí para decirles que les deseo que pasen unas felices fiestas de parte del autor y de todos nosotros. Algo más mortales, por favor dejen comentarios para inspirar al holgazán del autor.

Ya e cumplido todos los deseos…¡Adiós!- Shenlong desaparece en un haz de luz


	7. “La verdad sobre todo”

Shikamaru:- Capitulo 7 –"La verdad sobre todo"-

Luego de haber terminado arreglar los destrozos del patio de Kaoru, todos fueron invitados a cenar en el dojo Kamiya.

-Esta tan delicioso- dijo Kaoru muy feliz- Sanji, mil gracias por cocinar algo tan delicioso-

-Estoy muy agradecido por que hoy cocinaste tu Sanji-san- Kenshi le hizo una pequeña reverencia-Mil gracias-

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todos los destrozos que causamos- Sanji estaba sirviendo, de una gran olla, ramen a Lita y Mina- Espero que lo disfruten-

-Gracias Sanji-kun- dijo Mina sonriendo- Esta súper delicioso-

-Deberías pasarme la receta Sanji- dijo Lita probando la comida-En serio eres un cocinero sorprendente-

- Gracias Mina y Lita - dijo Sanji sonriendo- Que 2 bellezas como ustedes le guste mi comida, es algo halagador… - un fideo salio volando cerca de la cara del cocinero-Pero desearía que algunos tengan mas modales en la mesa- todos miraron a la punta de la mesa, donde Naruto, Goku, Trunks y Gohan comían como si no hubiera mañana.

-Este ramen es tan descoso- Naruto estaba llorando de la emoción-Sanji, este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-

- Esta muy rico- dijo Gohan sin dejar de comer- Es sorprendente que puedas cocinar tan rápido y tan rico-

-Si, bueno- dijo Sanji prendiendo un cigarrillo- Como apenas nos conocemos, se los dejare pasar esta vez-

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- Zoro estaba dormido contra la pared de la casa afuera.

-Disculpa ninja-san- Nico Robin le llamo al atención a Kakashi-Creo que es hora de informar nuestro propósito aquí- Naruto paro la oreja a la conversación-

-Nico tiene razón- dijo Videl seria-¿Tu se lo dirás Kakashi?-

-Si, esta conversación requiere de paciencia, calma, postura y sobretodo…tacto-Kakashi se puso de pie- Disculpa Kenshin, nosotros…- Antes de reaccionar, Naruto estaba parado sobre la mesa, cruzado de brazos frente a Kenshin.

-Escucha bien Kenshin…-Naruto lo señalo con su dedo.

-¿Oro?- dijo tenuemente el samurai, todos estaban por saltar sobre Naruto cuando…

-SOMOS DE OTRA DIMENCION Y VENIMOS A SALVAR TU TRASERO ¡¡DEBERÁS!!-grito el joven Gennin.

-NARUTO-Videl, Rei y Sanji saltaron sobre Naruto y empezaron a golpearlo.

-¡Imbesil de mierda!- dijo Sanji pateándole la cabeza- No puedes decir eso tan brusco ¡Pedaso de bruto!-

-Auch…lo siento- dijo Naruto cubriéndose de la lluvia de golpes.

-Escucha Kenshin, nosotros estamos aquí con un propósito- dijo Kakashi inorando la golpiza hacia Naruto- El tema en cuestión es que nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte a como de lugar-

-¿Pero que?-pregunto Kaoru asustada, el echo de pensar que Kenshin estaba en peligro era muy preocupante.

-Por el momento, empeora la situación- explico Kakashi- Es mejor omitir algunos datos para evitar confusión-

-Un segundo- Yahiko se puso de pie- Nos dicen que son de otro dimensión y esperan que los sigamos asi nada mas ¡¡Asi nada mas!!-

-Si vieron a los enemigos a que nos enfrentamos- dijo Gohan serio-Entenderán que nosotros no somos los malos aquí-

-Y además, Naruto-kun tiene razón- dijo Hinata tímidamente-El…no mintió-

-Si, pero ahora lo importante es empezar a movernos-dijo Kakashi retomando la conversación- Señores, prepárense por que tenemos que llevarlos a Kyoto lo mas rápido posible-

-Pero ¿Por que?-

-Les explicaremos todo en el camino- dijo Robin- Pero ahora el tiempo es crucial y no podemos desperdiciar ni un segundo-

-Además Nami-san esta sola y tengo que ir a protegerla- dijo Sanji mirando arriba-¡Resiste Nami-swan ¡Ya voy!-

-Pero no puedo salir como nada de Tokio- dijo Kauro preocupada- Tengo cosas por empacar y necesito tiempo…-

-Una noche- dijo Goku mientras dejaba el plato en la mesa sorprendiendo a todos- Descansaremos aquí esta noche y ustedes se preparan para salir-

-Pero señor Goku- dijo Mina sorprendida-El enemigo puede atacarnos mientras dormidos o pueden estar atacando Kyoto, nuestros aliados pueden necesitarnos-

-Calma, mientras estemos aquí Trunks, Gohan y yo no habrá problema. Nosotros sentimos los kis cercamos y si hay algún intruso lo sabremos en segundo- dijo con total calma-Y además seguro que Vegeta tiene todo bajo control haya-

-Pues…Goku a mostrado tener un poder increíble-dijo Kakashi pensando- Y además confió plenamente en que Jiraiya esta manteniendo todo bajo control…yo creo que una noche seria un tiempo razonable-

-Pero…-pregunto Chopper- ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? No podemos quedarnos todos aqui-

-Ah…Zoro puede dormir afuera- dijo Sanji sonriendo.

-Pues, hay un hospedaje donde pueden quedarse-dijo Kenshin pensando-Seguro abra lugar para un grupo numeroso como ustedes-

-Pero tenemos dinero suficiente para hospedarnos todos- dijo Rock Lee mirando al resto.

-No estoy seguro, la moneda de aquí es diferente a la nuestra- dijo Rini- Pero…-

-¿Reciben oro?-Mirai sorprendió a todos preguntando eso.

-¿Oro?- dijo Kenshin sorprendido-Pues claro-

-Entonces ya tenemos dinero- el joven sayajin saco una capsula de su bolsillo y la hizo explotar en el suelo cercano haciendo aparecer un cofre-Tengo mucho de el- ante los ojos de todos el abrió la caja y estaba llena de lingotes de oro.

Sanji/Mina/Naruto/Kenshin/Lita:-¿¡ORO!?-

Mientras en Kyoto….

Sakura estaba curando a los heridos cerca de un local de ramen donde algunos estaban comiendo. Pero lo extraño era que Nami estaba mirando al cielo de forma extraña, cosa que Amy y Serena notaron.

-Nami ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Salior moon.

-Si…por alguna razón- respondió la pelirroja pensando-Creo que me gustaría estar con el otro grupo-

-Que raro- dijo Amy pensando.

De nuevo con los demás…

-Que mala suerte- en el hospedaje de la ciudad, el dueño de este estaba muy angustiado-No hemos tenido un solo cliente en meses-el lugar era enorme y elegante pero estaba vació-tuve que hacerle caso a mi madre y seguir siendo ventrílocuo-

-Disculpe- Trunks, Gohan, Robin y Naruto entraron al lugar- Nos gustaría saber si tiene lugar para 16 personas para una noche- pregunto el pelivioleta.

-Si tengo ¿Ustedes tienen dinero para pagarme?- dijo el hombre pensando que ellos no le pagarían.

-Bueno…-Trunks puso un lingote en la mesa-¿Esto será suficiente?-

-Que…que…QUE- el hombre tomo el lingote- Aa…aa..AAAAAA…- el se desmayo.

-¿Qué le paso?-dijo Trunks sorprendido.

-Descuiden- dijo Nico Robin- Lo mismo le pasa a Nami con los lingotes, Aun que se la pasa en 2 o 3 minutos-

Gracias a Trunks, nuestros héroes pudieron tener todo el hospedaje para ellos esa noche y eso significo…

Sanji:- ¿ Sexy Party ?-

No, significa "Baños termales"…

Sanji:-Oh, sigue siendo bueno-

En los baños de las chicas… los ciento muchachos, el vapor tapa todo lo bueno.

Fanboys/Sanji:- NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

-No hay nada mejor que relajarse en el agua caliente después de una intensa lucha- decía Mina sumergida hasta el cuello.

-Cierto amiga- dice Lita a su lado imitándola.

-Si, aun que no deja de preocuparme que los enemigos aparezcan mientras dormimos- dijo Videl mientras se limpiaba la cabeza.

-Descuida amiga- dijo Robin limpiándose los hombros- El señor Goku dijo que todo estaba bajo control y tenemos que confiar en el-

-Perdona discutir Robin- dijo Rei sumergida en el agua como todas las demas-Pero el señor Goku no…se ve como alguien muy listo-

-Tal vez mi suegro no es muy listo-explico Videl-Pero si Gohan confía en el, es suficiente para mi-

-Bien…Oigan, ya que estamos juntas, todas mujeres…- Mina miro en todas direcciones-¿Qué tal si?...¡¡Hablamos de chicos!!-eso causo distintas reacciones entre todas ellas-Por que no hablamos de los chicos que viene con nosotras-

-¡Son tan guapos!- dijo Lita sonrojada- Excepto los niños y el reno…por razones evidentes-

-Si, en especial mi Gohan- dijo Videl sonriendo-Lo adoro-

-Videl, tienes mucha suerte- dijo Rei sonrojada- Tienes a un chico guapo y con un gran cuerpo-

-Pero saben quien me gusto mucho- dijo Mina sonrojada- Sanji- kun Están lindo, guapo y cool ¿Tu lo conoces bien Robin?-

-Si, Sanji- kun siempre es muy atento con las mujeres y es muy caballeroso-

-Parece que es un pervertido como tu Mina- dijo Rei sonriendo.

-¡Es por que a ti te gusta ese samurai de pelo verde que siempre molesta a Sanji!- grito Mina molesta. Rei se sonrojo pero también se molesto.

-¡Primero me lo pruebas y luego me lo dicen!- ambas empezaron a salpicarse.

-Ya paren- dijo Videl molesta, ella separo con rapidez gracias a su fuerza-Dios, compórtense-

-A mi me llama la atención en ninja de la mascara- dijo Lita- Me pregunto ¿Cómo será?...y tu Hinata- dijo mirando a la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado- ¿Alguien te gusta?-

-Bueno…yo…yo...- como siempre Hinata era extremadamente tímida.

-Anda dinos- Lita empezó a picar a Hinata con su dedo.

-Si ¿Quién es?- Mina empezó a ayudarla a molestarla-¿Es ese Naruto verdad?- Hinata estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡Ya déjenla!-dijo Videl molesta-…¿Y Rini?- todos miraron a la joven de largo cabello roza le estaba dando la espaldas al grupo mirando al vació.

-Rini…¿Rini?...Tierra a Rini- dijo Robin llamándola

-¿Estará dormida?-pregunto Lita.

-Esperen…un segundo-Videl tomo un balde de agua helada y se lo lanzo a la joven.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHH-Rini salto de inmediato- ¿QUÉ LES PASA?-

-Estábamos hablando de los chicos…¿En que estabas pensando?- dijo Mina algo molesta por su actitud.

-Bueno…yo estaba pensando en esta tarde- dijo Rini rascándose la cabeza.

-Me gustaría mucho saber si hablas de misión…- dijo Mina sonriendo-o del super sexy que te acompaño-Rini se puso mas roja que una alarma de bomberos.

-Yo no…bueno, Trunks es lindo y todo…pero…-Rini empezó a tartamudear.

-Con que Trunks eh- dijo Robin molestando a Rini- Tienes razón a estar enamorada de el. Después de todo es extremadamente sexy-

En los baños de los hombres…

-¡Achu!- Trunks estornudo de repente-Oh…discúlpenme-

-Cúbrete la boca- dijo Zoro molesto, ,pero Sanji le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Se disculpo, ya no lo moleste Marino- dijo el cocinero.

-Si me vuelves a tocar…-dijo Zoro levantándose.

-Hay van de nuevo… -dijo Chopper flotando boca arriba en la tina.

-…Oh- Naruto estaba deprimido-(Miren a estos sujetos…todos son una maldita masa de musculos)- penso Naruto mirando a sus compañeros-(Incluso cejas de azotador tiene una tabla de lavar en el estomago)- Naruto estaba deprimido-…Un segundo

¿Dónde esta Kakashi?- dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

-Creo que dijo que daría un vuelta antes bañarse- dijo Goku pensando-o..¿Era alérgico al jabón?…ya no me acuerdo-

-Jajaja, eres muy descuidado papá- dijo Gohan riendo, pero de pronto miro a Trunks quien se notaba bastante tenso-¿Ocurre algo Trunks? Te ves algo…perturbado-

-Bueno, es solo que no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que el destino de miles esta colgando de un hilo- dijo bajando la mirada-Y el fracaso es algo que no quiero volver a experimentar-

-Oh,oh,oh…amigo relájate- dijo Sanji sonriendo- Esto recién empieza-

-Tranquilo Trunks, no tienes que pensar en eso dijo Lee aprestando su puño- Estoy seguro que nosotros conseguiremos evitarlo, si trabajamos juntos seremos los victoriosos en esto. Estoy seguro-

-¡Así se habla cejas de azotador!- Naruto y Lee chocaron sus manos-¡¡Juntos nadie nos derrotara!! ¡De veras!-

-..Juntos- Tal vez el resto no podía entenderlo, pero para alguien que tubo que enfrentar sus problemas solo como lo hizo Mirai Trunks todo era diferente.

-¿Pasa algo Trunks?- pregunto el reno parlante-Te ves algo deprimido-

-No…no pasa nada- dijo poniendo una falsa sonrisa, pero Goku y Gohan sabían que pasaba realmente.

Minutos despues se dividieron para ocupar los cuartos en grupos de 2 en 2, pero algunos no podían dormir y se reunieron en un de los cuartos para jugar cartas en uno de ellos. Estos eran Lee,Naruto, Sanji y Gohan.

-Miren y lloren amigos- dijo Naruto poniendo las cartas en la mesa- Gane de nuevo ¡De veras!-

-No puede ser- dijo Lee triste-Nos gano otra vez-

-Este pequeño punk tiene estar haciendo trampa-dijo Sanji fumando.

-Un ninja como yo no se rebajaría a hacer trampa-respondió ofendido.

-un segundo- Gohan noto algo-¡Hay otro Naruto tras Sanji!-

-¿Qué?- Al voltear notaron que una de los clones de Naruto se estaba intentando esconderse bajo la cama-Naruto ¡¡Maldito tramposo de mierda!!- dijo Sanji furioso.

-Puede explicarlo- dijo temblando- Ese Naruto es…mi gemelo malvado-

-Lo descubrirá cuando los machaque a patadas a ambos- dijo Sanji molesto y empezó a golpear a Naruto…de nuevo.

-Gohan-san…¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro Lee ¿Qué pasa?-

-bueno…es sobre Trunks ¿Por qué siempre esta tan estresado?-al escuchar eso Sanji dejo de golpear a Naruto.

-Pues la verdad no se mucho…pero les diré- en ese momento Trunks estaba saliendo del hospedaje para mirar al cielo- Que es una historia que no me gustara contar-

* * *

(Música de Sailor moon)

Rei:-Hola a todos soy, al fin llego de salir de Tokio y cumplir nuestra misión…pero parece que todos tienen una historia dolorosa con ellos, en especial Trunks. ¿Cómo alguien tan bueno puede sufrir tanto?

El próximo capitulo: "Camino a Tokio, antiguo dolor"…espero que valga la pena


	8. Camino a Tokio, antiguo dolor

Rei:-Capitulo 8 "Camino a Tokio, antiguo dolor"-

En una de las habitaciones del hospedaje, un fuerte sonido hacia que las paredes vibrar con fuerza, ese sonido era como el sonido de mil motores juntos y se llamaban "los ronquidos de Goku".

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- el guerrero sayajin dormía tranquilamente en su habitación, inorando que su compañeros de cuerpo ya no estaba-ZZZZZ…Milk, deja el pavo al lado de la carne por favor….ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-dijo el sayajin en sus sueños.

Mientras en otra habitación…

-No puedo creerlo- Lee, Naruto y Sanji estaban perplejo-¿Androides?-preguntó el joven vestido de verde.

-Si…Mirai Trunks nació una dimensión espacio temporal distinta a la mía- explico Gohan con toda seriedad-Una vez, en su mundo, aparecieron 2 poderosos androides que tenia unos poderes formidables e inteligencia independiente. Ellos mataron a todos los guerreros Z cuando Trunks era apenas un bebe y no le quedo opción mas que vivir en un mundo dominado por le miedo y por la destrucción de estos malvados seres. Trunks lucho con garras y dientes contra los androides pero al ser solo un niño no tenia posibilidades de ganarles- Naruto aparato lo dientes al escuchar eso- Una y otra vez Trunks fue derrotado por los androides de una forma cruel y despiadada, poniendo su vida en juego en cada batalla, luchando por conseguir que su mundo estuviera en paz….pero el no podía lograrlo- Gohan tenia la cabeza baja mientras relataba la historia.

-Yo se lo que siente- dijo Lee bajando la cabeza- Se lo que es perder siempre-

-¿Pero acaso ni tu padre sobrevivió a ellos Gohan?- dijo Sanji quitándose el cigarro de la boca.

-Me temo que mi padre murió antes de que ellos aparecieran Sanji- continuo Gohan- Mi padre sufrió de una enfermedad en el corazón que causaría su muerte-Luego Gohan sonrió un poco- En nuestro tiempo, Trunks regreso usando un maquina que podía viajar por el tiempo y nos advirtió sobre los androides y sobre la enfermedad del corazón de mi padre evitando ese negro futuro para nosotros. Incluso, aunque su dimensión temporal no cambio, el volvió y nos ayudo a superar esa crisis. La verdad todos le debemos mucho a Trunks-

-Pero aun así- dijo Naruto enojado- ¿La dimensión de Trunks no cambio verdad?-

-…No, pero Trunks se hizo muy fuerte y acabo con los androides-dijo Gohan- Aun que…el quedo solo en su dimensión…el último de los guerreros Z-

-Ya veo, es por eso que siempre esta tan tenso- dijo Lee mirando a la puerta.

-Ser el ultimo de su grupo…-Sanji exhalo uno hacia el techo- Espero nunca tener que experimentar esa horrible experiencia-

-Pues ya no lo es- dijo Naruto sonriendo- Ahora todos nosotros estamos con sonriendo de una forma rara.

-Parece que tienes un plan Naruto-kun- dijo Lee sonriendo.

-Si, se puede decir que si- ellos continuaron hablando por un largo ignorando que alguien estaba escuchan pegado a la puerta.

Mirai Trunks no podía dormir, usualmente no dormía mucho desde los de los androides, tenia recurrentes pesadillas de la muerte de su amigos, pesadillas que lo mantenían intranquilo por la noches. La llovía cayendo en las calles, las luces de emergencia en los semáforos y el cuerpo de Gohan tirado sin vida en un charco como si fuera un simple perro. El joven estaba caminando por las oscuras calles de pueblo recordando ese terrible momento, donde la persona que le dio esperanzas de cambiar un futuro perdido murió asesinada por los causantes de este mal.

-Gohan…- Mirai Trunks miro al cielo en ese momento-Como me gustaría que estés aquí…seguro te gustaría ver al señor Goku una vez mas-

-Pero el ya esta aquí- Trunks volteo rápidamente notando que Kakashi estaba tras el con su libro en mano-Linda noche verdad-dijo el ninja mirando al joven.

-Si, esta muy calmado todo aquí-

-Si, se nota…¿No puedes dormir?-pregunto de nuevo Kakashi.

-Si, algunos recuerdos no dejan tranquilo durante las noches-dijo Trunks apretando los puños.

-…Bueno, en ese caso- Kakashi cerro su libro y se puso lado a lado con Trunks-A veces cuando recordamos a alguien que ya nos a dejado no siempre son buenos recuerdos ¿Verdad?-

-Si…a veces siento que hay cosas que no puedo cambiar…cosas que…me atormentan-

-…Lo se, lo se muy bien- Kakashi sujeto su protector ninja- Y a veces…tienes marcas que te demuestran todo el tiempo-Trunks se estremeció al ver la enorme cicatriz que recorría el ojo cerrado de Kakashi- Escucha, no voy a hacerte hablar de algo que no quieras…pero siempre ten presente que los fantasmas del pasado se derrotan…-Kakashi se coloco el protector en su lugar-…con las luces del hoy-

-…-Trunks miro en otro dirección y siguió caminando-Gracias Kakashi…estere un rato mas afuera-

-Si, yo regresare a mi lectura- dijo el ninja caminando en otra dirección con respecto al sayajin.

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡¡Arriba!! ¡¡Arriba!! ¡¡Arriba!! ¡¡Arriba!!- Rei pasaba por todas las habitaciones golpeando una cacerola-¡¡Vamos que tenemos que irnos ahora mismo!!-una de las puertas se abrió rápidamente a espaldas de Rei.

-EH SILENCIO- grito Zoro saliendo del cuarto-¿¡Por qué tanto alboroto!?-

-Pues es obvio- dijo molesta Rei volteando-Hoy tenemos que…EH- ella se puso roja como un tomate y giro rápidamente.

-Oi ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Zoro-¿Te crees mucho para verme a la cara?-

-No…¿A ti no te vergüenza?- dijo Rei aprentando los puños-¡¡ANDAR EN CALSONES!!-

-¿Eh?- Efectivamente, Zoro solo tenia un calzones-UUUAAAAA…- rápidamente entro de nuevo al cuarto avergonzado dejando a la pobre Rei roja en el pasillo.

Minutos después, todos estaban caminando en dirección al dojo Kamiya lentamente. Sanji no perdía el tiempo y hablaba con Mina y Lita mientras caminaba, Zoro y Rei seguían algo "molestos" por el incidente de esta mañana, Naruto y Lee discutían si Kakashi era mejor que Gai, cosa que al Jounin no le importaba en lo mas mínimo mientras leía. Gohan caminaba junto a Videl sin hablar, Rini iba acompañando a Hinata tras Naruto y al frente iba Goku, Trunks, Robin y un reno con sombrero.

-A ver si entendí bien- dijo Goku pensando- ¿Chopper puede cambiar de forma?-

-Si, vera señor Goku- dijo Robin explicando- Chopper, Luffy y yo tenemos poderes gracias a las frutas del diablo, son frutas en nuestro universo que dan poderes a quienes las comen-

-…Mmmm…suena sabroso- dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Bueno, tienen un efecto secundario- dijo Chopper mirando atrás- Los que comen las frutas del diablo no pueden nadar-

-Eso suena fascinante- dijo Trunks sonriendo-Y si Chopper puede cambiar de forma y tu hacer aparecer manos en cualquier lugar ¿Qué poderes tiene Luffy?-

-Luffy es un "hombre de goma" sumado a su enorme fuerza lo hace un enemigo temible- dijo Chopper pensando en la batallas de Luffy.

-Y además Trunks-san -dijo Robin mirando hacia al frente-Yo puedo hacer aparecer cualquier parte de mi cuerpo en cualquier lugar cercano-Trunks freno en seco al escuchar eso.

-Cual…¿Cualquier parte de tu…?-Trunks se sonrojo en ese momento.

-Descuida- Sanji tomo el hombro de Trunks- Yo reaccione igual cuando me lo dijo por primera vez-

-Eh Trunks, júntate con nosotros un rato- Naruto y Lee se pusieron junto al chico de cabellos púrpuras-¿Puedes enseñarnos ese súper ataque con la espada?-

-Parece que Naruto, Lee y Sanji quieren pasar tiempo con Trunks- dijo Rini desde atrás, pero luego vio a Hinata mirando la nuca del rubio y un modo muy…"sutil"-Tal vez a ti te gustaría la compañía de Naruto ¿Verdad Hinata?- dijo ella sonriendo.

-YO…bueno…yo…Naruto- y, roja como un tomate, Hinata se trabo en sus nervios mientras Rini reía un toco.

-Mira- arriba de los tejados 3 raras figuras veían como nuestros héroes avanzan sin apuro-Son esos sujeto-

-Seguro que son ellos Yahiko- dijo una gran hombre vestido de blanco miraba abajo-No parecen la gran cosa, es decir, mira al chico de verde-

-Te lo digo Samanosuke- dijo Yahiko señalando abajo- Esos tipo son muy poderosos, en especial el que se esta rascando la nariz- dijo el joven señalando a Goku.

-Miren eso- una chica salia desde atrás de esos 2-Un ninja, el de azul y la mascara-ella sonrió y saco unas agujas Senbon- Veamos si son tan fuertes como dices-

-Espera Misao- repitió Yahiko deteniéndola- Ellos son poderosos, fuetes y sobre todo…listos-

-Maldición, ¡un callejón sin salida!- Zoro estaba el frente de una pared-¿Rayos llegamos aquí?-

-Eh…Zoro- dijo Lita apenada-¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo mirando esa pared?- el grupo seguía derecho pero Zoro se detuvo mirando a la derecha.

-¿Qué?- el se cruzo de brazos y siguió caminando-Si, bueno…estaba explorando el campo-

-Si claro- dijo el sarcástico Sanji fumando.

-Oigan ¿Podemos seguir?- dijo Videl molesta- Por que no sabemos cuando…-

-YYYYAAAAA- 4 kunais salieron desde arriba y golpearon a Kakashi por la espalda derribándolo.

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!- grito Chopper cambiando de forma y saltando a la cara de Goku-¡¡Nos atacan!!-

-Chopper quítate de mi cara- dijo Goku intentando quitárselo-No puedo respirar-

-Tienes que sujetarlo y tirar para arriba, sujétalo y tira- dijo Zoro haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Dios ¡¡Kakashi!!-dijo Lita arrodillándose-¿Por qué tenia que terminar así?-ella empezó a llorar pero en ese momento se trasformo en un tronco-AAHHH-

-¡¿Se convirtió en un tronco?!- dijo Rini impresionada.

-No- Chopper soltó a Goku y camino hacia el tronco-¡Estas armas lo trasformaron en un tronco!- el reno abrazo el tronco-Descuida Kakashi, algún día encontrare la cura y volverás a ser un niño de verdad-

-Bien ¿Quieres que busque al hada azul reno?-dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos.

-En realidad Kakashi esta bien- dijo Hinata intentando explicar- es solo…-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- Misao, Sanosuke y Yahiko bajaron del techo-No me esperaba eso-

-¡El enemigo!- grito Naruto molesto-¡ATAQUEN!- Mina, Lita, Rei, Naruto, Lee y Chopper estaba por saltar a la acción cuando Gohan los detuvo

-Un segundo, Yahiko ¿Conoces a estas personas?-dijo Gohan pensativo al ver al joven conocido.

-Si, ellos son amigos-dijo el joven- Ella es Makimachi Misao y Sanosuke Sagara, ellos son…-

-¡¡Monstruos!!- grito Chopper abrasando el tronco- Miren lo que le hicieron a Kakashi ¡¡Miren!!-dijo mostrando el tronco.

-Chopper, ese no es Kakashi-sensei- dijo Lee poniendo su mano en la cabeza del reno.

-A no- dijo Sanji- Y entonces…¿Dónde esta?-

-Aquí…- una mano salio del suelo y tomo a Misao.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- la joven ninja quedo enterada en la tierra con solo su cabeza afuera-¿Cómo puede ser?-

-AJAJAJAJA, te lo merecías ¡De veras!- dijo Naruto riendo mientras Kakashi salía de la tierra.

-Sabia que su ki estaba cerca- dijo Gohan sonriendo.

-Yahiko, pequeño idiota- Rei lo agarro de oreja- Venimos a ayudarlos y tu haces que estos tontos nos ataquen-

-Si, que tonto eres- Videl agarra de la otra oreja y lo levantan en el aire

-AUCHAUCHAUCHAUCH ¡Sanosuke ayúdame!-

-Jajaja, lo siento, pero no quiero meterme en esto- dijo cruzando lo brazos- Será interesante ver a estos tipos mientras viajamos a Kyoto-

-¿Ustedes también vienen a Kyoto?- dijo Robin sorprendida.

-Si, no dejaríamos a nuestros amigos en manos de desconocido mas si están en el peligro- dijo Misao seria- Ah, algo mas ¡¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!!...quiero rascarme la nariz-

-Bien-Dijo Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo- Sacaremos a la chica linda de la tierra y seguiremos hacia…¡¡Chopper deja ese tronco de mierda!!-grito molesto.

-Pero el me necesita- respondió el reno abrazando el tronco-

-…-Mirai Trunks miro a todos discutiendo y suspiro- Será un largo viaje a pie-

Mientras tanto en Kyoto…

-A ver si lo entendió bien- Jiraiya, Vegeta y Nami estaba hablando con Hiko en el cuarto en un bar-¿Ustedes vienen de otra dimensión a proteger Kyoto, a mi estupido alumno y a mi de un Dios maligno?...¿Verdad?-

-Algo asi- dijo Nami rascándose la cabeza- Pero como vera, nosotros…-

-Seguro- dijo Hiko sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Disculpe?- dijo Nami sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Les creo completamente- dijo el samurai.

-Oh…bien, pensé que seria algo difícil de creer-dio Jiraiya sonriendo.

-Nah, ¿sabes que si es raro?-continuo Hiko- Despertase una mañana y saber que te casaste con una piña, eso si es raro-no explicar la expresión de Nami, Jiraiya y Vegeta cuando dije eso-Pero si la situación lo requiere, me quedare en el hospedaje de aquí a junto seguro hasta que esto termine-

-Oh gracias- dijo Nami- Eso seria genial-

-Si…pero tal vez necesita algo de sake para permanecer tranquilo-dijo el Seijuro, Jiraiya suspiro y le dio una bolsa con monedas de oro- A esto me refiero-

-Maldito ebrio- dijo Vegeta mirando en otra dirección- Mejor hubiera ido con el resto de idiotas-

Mientras tanto, con el resto de idiotas…

-Estoy taaaaaaaaaan aburrida- Serena y los demás caminaban por las calles de Kyoto-Amy, dime ¿Acaso no hay un lugar donde halla video juegos por aquí?-

-Eh, Serena, estamos en el Japon colonial- respondió la peliazul-Estos en las raíces de nuestro pais y cultura, podríamos aprender tantas…-

-Wu,wu,wu…¿Quieres decir que nos hay Nintendo aquí?- dijo de nuevo la rubio.

-…No Serena, temo que no-

- Japon colonial apesta- dijo molesta.

-Trunks- pregunto Goten sorprendido- ¿Qué es "Nintendo"?-

-Creo que es una cosa de chicas- respondió su amigo.

-Tenemos que concentrarnos en la misión- dijo Pikoro- Manténganse atentos y busquen algo sospechoso-

-Esto es tan aburrido- dijo Shikamaru al lado de Choji.

-…¿Sospechoso?- dijo Franky pensando- ¿Como que?-

-Que tal un marciano blanco desnudo en el techo- dijo Luffy sorprendiendo a todos.

-Bueno, si , algo como eso- dijo Pikoro sorprendido-¿Qué te hizo pensar en ese ejemplo?-

-Que hay esta-en ese momento todos notaron una figura en el techo.

-Jejejeje, simples terrícolas bobos, hoy su vida llego a su fin- dijo la misteriosa figura- Para su desagracia aquí esta ¡¡El gran Freezer!!-

-¡¡Freezer!!- dijo Picoro alterado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- Usopp se oculto tras Gaara.

-O por Dios- dijo Luffy sorprendido-…¿Quién rayos es Freezer de todas formas?-

* * *

-Musica de Dragon ball Z-

Goten:-¿Freezer? ¿Quién es el?-

Trunks:- No lo se, pero tiene nombre de heladera-

Goten:-Este tipo puedo destruir Kyoto con solo un dedo-

Trunks:-Y peor, tiene un grupo de guerreros que lo acompaña-

Goten/Trunks:- No se pierdan el próximo capitulo "El regreso del gran emperador".

Trunks:-Y…¿el es mujer o hombre?-

Goten:-No tengo idea-


	9. El regreso del gran emperador

El viento soplaba fuertemente en Kyoto y los guerreros estaban atónitos ante la presencia de un nuevo enemigo, el temible Freezer, un poderoso enemigo capas de destruir la Tierra de solo un ataque.

Pikoro era el único que conocía las habilidades de este enemigo y al parecer su poder había aumentado molestando mas al héroe verde, Trunks y Goten también podían sentir ese poder, Serena estaba muy nerviosa, la arena de Gaara se movía inquietantemente y Luffy…tenia el dedo en su nariz.

Goten/Trunks:- capitulo 9 "El regreso del gran emperador".

-Freezer, bastardo despreciable-grito Pikoro desde las calles haciendo que todos los ciudadanos miraran hacia el singular individuo-¿Tu también estas en esto verdad?-

-Vaya, que Namekkusei tan listo- dijo Freezer mirando abajo- Ahora tengo mas poder que esos monos torpes y seguramente puedo vencerlos-

-JA, en tus sueños-dijo Pikoro sonriendo- Incluso ahora en tu forma final no tienes poder suficiente para derrotar a Goku o Vegeta- Pikoro puso una gran sonrisa- De hecho, tal vez yo pueda derrotarte-

-No lo creo-Freezer empezó a cargar energía en su dedo- Ahora mismo los borrare a todos de esta vida-la energía de Freezer liberaba un fuerte viento

-O no, no puedo morir aquí- dijo Luffy sosteniendo su gorro-Tengo que encontrar One Piece…y nunca probé un durazno-

-Oh, no sabes lo que te perdiste-dijo Sakura mirando los.

-¡¡Mueran insectos inmundos!!-

Freezer disparo una enorme ráfaga de energía contra nuestros héroes, el poder era tan atrapante que no podían mover sus cuerpos por la presión, era el fin…pero un hombre salto y con su pecho recibió el ataque que exploto de de forma increíble.

-Jajaja…¿Qué?- la neblina de la explosión empezó a diseminarse para mostrar al guerrero que detuvo el raro- O NO…Es…es…¡¡El capitán Usopp!!- grito Freezer tomándose la cabeza.

-Así es…- dijo nuestro valiente, alto y bronceado héroe, indiscutido líder del equipo-Y para tu desgracia Freezer me has hecho enojar-

-No…es imponible-dijo Freezer temblando- ¿Cómo rayos el gran capitán Usopp llego aqui? ¡No puedo contra el!-pero cuando Freezer intento huir Usopp uso su súper velocidad para aparecer al frente de el.

-Lo siento Freezer, pero ahora estas…- Usopp cerró su puño-¡¡Muerto!!- y nuestro grandioso héroe derroto a Freezer en menos tiempo de lo que tardo Goku…¿Qué?

-Oh Usopp es tan poderoso- dijo Luffy sonriendo- El debería ser el capitán-

-Usopp es tan guapo y valiente-dijo Serena sonrojada.

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser igual a Usopp- dijo Goten impresionado.

-Igual yo- dijo Trunks y…un segundo.

* * *

Chris_sony:-Usopp ¿Estas escribiendo sobre mi fic?-

Usopp:-¿Qué?...¿Que te hizo pensar eso?-

Chris_sony:-Bueno, acabo de volver del baño te encuentro escribiendo esas…"cosas"-

Usopp:-Es algo completamente irrelevante-

Chris_sony:-Te das cuenta que ahora "ella" vendrá-

Usopp:-Ella…¿"Ella" quien?-

Para desgracia por Usopp, el cielo se puso negro, las nubes empezaron a aparecer y retronar con fuerza y entonces ella…apareció.

???:-Muajaja…- una neblina de humo cubre la siniestra figura-AJAJA…cof,cof,cof…paren con el humo- una chica de cabellos castaños aparecía sacudiendo el humo del lugar-Se pasaron con el humo-

Chris_sony:-Hola Shinta_Girl ¿Cómo estas?-

Shinta_Girl:-¿Como estoy?- ella se puso las manos en la cintura- Que paso con el fic, ¿Quién escribió esa basura arriba?-

Usopp:-…- se esconde atrás de Chris.

Shinta_Girl:-Por que no me sorprende-entonces empezó a tronarse los dedos para darle su merecido a al asustando Usopp- Ahora, solo puedo decir algo…¿Quieres un abrazo?- ella extendió los brazos.

Usopp:-¿Un abrazo?...-

Chris_sony:-NO USOPP, debe ser un trampa, te quemara o algo así-

Shinta_Girl:-No lo escuches Usopp, el quiere todos los abrazos para el solo-

Usopp:-Tranquilo Chris- el se acerco a ella-¿Que podría pas…?-

-Escena censurada- "ruidos de sierra eléctrica"

Usopp:-OH POR DIOS…¡¡ARDE!!...¡¡ARDE!!-

Shinta_Girl:-Aah…ese fue un buen abraso-

Chris_sony:-Santa madre de las nutrias ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?-

Shinta_Girl:-Calma, estará bien en unas hora…¿Quieres un brazo?-

Chris_sony:-Eh, no, no gracias-

Shinta_Girl:-No seas tímido, ven aquí-

Chris_sony:-No soy una persona muy abrazable-

Shinta_Girl:-Ven aquí…-

Chris_sony:-Ehh, mejor volvamos al fic…-

* * *

-JA, en tus sueños-dijo Pikoro sonriendo- Incluso ahora en tu forma final no tienes poder suficiente para derrotar a Goku o Vegeta- Pikoro puso una gran sonrisa- De hecho, tal vez yo pueda derrotarte-

-¿Pero nos derrotas a todos Namekkusei?- en ese momento, mas kis poderoso aparecieron.

-Jeje, no son los únicos con un equipo- un ser parecido a Freezer apareció en otro edificio.

-Co…Cooler- Pikoro empezó a apretar los dientes.

-Si, mis hijos y yo estamos aquí- para dar mas problemas King Cold también estaba hay.

-Tienen unos kis muy poderoso- dijo Goten preocupado.

-¡Miren!- al sentir el grito de Hakura todos notaron a 5 figuras al frente de ellos-Mas enemigos- estas cinco figuras de diferentes de aparecía humanoide empezaron moverse…pero de forma muy extraña.

-HUU…- Un alto hombre musculoso de pelo corto naranja estiro su pierna agachandose y luego estiro sus brazos hacia la izquierda-¡¡Recoome!!-grito con una explosión naranja de fondo.

-HOO…-Un monstruo azul mas alto que el anterior que estaba en la posición opuesta estiro sus piernas agachándose y estiro sus brazos a la derecha-¡¡Butter!!-grito con una explosión azul atrás.

-HII…-un joven de pelo blanco y piel roja se agacho sacudiendo su largo cabello y luego estiro sus brazos arriba-¡¡Jeice!!-grito con un explosión roja de fondo-

-HEE…-el mas bajito del grupo era un monstruo verde de 4 ojos tomo un pose de karate antes de agacharse y levantar sus brazos-¡¡Gurdo!!-grito con una explosión verde de fondo.

-HHHAAAAAAAAA…- y por ultimo…la figura del centro de todos, un hombre púrpura con 2 cuernos negros, les daba la espada abriendo las piernas y se agacho para mostrar su rostro por el espacio entre ellas-¡¡Ginyu!!-grito con una explosión púrpura de fondo.

Recoome:-Y-

Gurdo:-Todos-

Butter:-Juntos-

Jeice:-Somos-

Ginyu:-LAS…-

Todos tomaron poses de héroes poniendo al centro de la escena.

LOS 5:-¡¡Fuerzas especiales Ginyu!!- y terminaron con un bello fondo de rosas rojas y un sonido arpa…totalmente masculino.

-…-los elegidos se quedaron congelados ante la demostración de astucia de los recientes enemigos.

-…su….su…-Luffy empezó a temblar-¡¡SSSUUUKKKKKEEEEE!!- de los ojos del joven empezaron a salir estrellas brillantes-¡¡Eso fue genial!-

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!- grito Sakura enojada- Fue lo mas ridículo que he visto, Lee y Gai-sensei parecen mas maduros que estos tipos-

-Que aburrido, tenemos que luchar contra estos raritos- dijo Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.

-No se confíen- dijo Pikoro poniéndose la frente de los demás- Pueden ser unos idiotas, pero son peligrosos en extremo-

-Descuide princesa- Haruka y Michiru se pusieron frente a Serena-Nosotras la protegemos-

-…¿Y a mi quien me protege?-dijo Usopp temblando.

-Míralos, simples y molestos gusanos- dijo Cooler poniéndose al lado de su hermano-Acabaremos con ellos en un segundo-

-Si, ellos no son ri…¿Qué?- la cara de Freezer cambio radicalmente a una cara de ira- Son..¡¡Ellos!!- el extraterrestre noto que los súper sayajins que se habían encargado de derrotarlo en el pasado.

-Trunks ¿Por qué nos mira de esa forma?-Goten se preocupo al ver que Freezer los miraba con odio, claro que si, Goten y Trunks son las vivas imágenes de Goku y de Trunks…del futuro…que apropiado.

- ¡Los matare a ambos!- Freezer se cargo con un aura morada y se disparo contra los niños quienes hicieron lo mas normal del mundo…¡¡salir de hay!!

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!- los niños volaron a toda velocidad en la dirección contraria seguidos por Freezer.

-Ese monstruo de sexualidad dudosa persigue a los niños-dijo Serena asustada-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-

-Y por tenemos, te refieres a Pikoro, Luffy y Gaara ¿verdad?-Dijo Usopp temblando

-¡Voy tras el!- Pikoro estuvo por salir tras Freezer pero apenas se elevo Recoome lo tomo de los pies-O no (Son mas rápidos que antes)-

-Te tengo Namekkusei, no podrás…-

-Gomu Gomu no…-Luffy corrió hacia el estirando sus brazos hacia atrás- ¡¡Bazooka!!- con ambos brazos golpeo duramente a Recoome en el estomago con una fuerza.

-UUUHHH…-Recoome soltó a Pikoro y salio despedido contra un edificio.

-Oh, golpeo a Recoome con gran facilidad-dijo Ginyu sorprendido-Parece que tienen mas poder del esperado-

-Rápido Cooler- dijo King Cold a su hijo- Sigamos a Freezer y acabemos rápidamente con esos molestos sayajins-

-Si padre, las fuerza de mi hermano son suficiente para acabar con estos molesto bichos-

-Oye- dijo Luffy furioso- Nadie le dice a Usopp insecto aunque sea parecido a uno-

-Cier…oi,oi,oi…- dijo Usopp deprimido por detrás.

-Silencio, ahora los acabaremos en un segundo- dijo Butter sonriendo.

-Rápido padre- Cooler y su padre salieron tras Freezer.

-Tengo que ir a ayudarlos- dijo Pikoro quitándose su ropa pesada-Les encargo estos bobos a ustedes-

-Bien, suerte Pikoro-dijo Serena preparándose para trasformarse- Bien, chicos ahora todo depende de nosotros-

-Por el poder del planeta Neptuno ¡Transformación!-  
-Por el poder del planeta Urano ¡Transformación!-

-Por el poder del planeta Mercurio ¡Trasformación!-  
-¡Poder cósmico lunar! ¡Trasformación!-todas la Sailors se trasformaron.

-¿Listos?-Sakura se puso al frente de los demas-¡Acabemos con ellos!-

INNERSAKURA:-¡A LUCHAR! CCHHAA-

Mientras tanto…

-AAAAHHHHHHH- Goten y Trunks volaban a las afueras de la ciudad perseguidos por un furioso Freezer. El extraterrestre esta volando mas rápido que los niños y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los alcance.

-Trunks ¡Nos alcanza! ¿Qué hacemos?-Goten miro hacia atrás.

-¿Crees que soy enciclopedia o algo?- dijo Trunks volando a toda velocidad-Que tal si nos trasfórmanos en súper…-

-¡¡LOS TENGO!!- Freezer atrapo a ambos tomándolos la cabeza mientras los niños gritaron-¡Al fin podré véngame de ustedes!-

-Viejo ¡Nos estas confundiendo con alguien mas!- Trunks y Goten empezaron a sacudirse para liberarse de el- No tenemos idea de quien eres- termino de gritar Trunks.

-Si, por favor bájenos señora-dijo Goten asustado.

-Señ…señora…¡¡Soy el temido Freezer NO UNA MUJER!!- furioso lanzo a los niños contra una llanura- Los acabara ahora mismo-

-Este tipo…-Ambos sayajins tenían sus cabezas enteradas en la tierra-…se esta pasando-dijo Trunks sacando su cabeza de la tierra al mismo tiempo que su amigo.

-Ustedes 2…-Freezer alzo su mano cargando una esfera de ki roja- ¡Morirán!- el extraterrestre lanzo la esfera a una velocidad alarmante contra los niños, pero cuando la situación se poso tensa la esfera fue desviada- ¿Qué?-

-Jejeje, hoy es mi día de suerte- ante lo niños apareció nada mas y nada menos que el príncipe de los sayajins, el poderoso Vegeta-Hoy podré darte la paliza que siempre quise darte Freezer-

-Jajaja Vegeta-Freezer sonrió cruzándose de brazos-Que desagradable sorpresa-

-Asi que el también esta aquí- en ese momento Cooler y King Cold llegaron a ese.

-Que bien, hay acabare con todos ustedes hoy-Vegeta empezó a aumentar su ki.

- Tu…- el padre de los extraterrestres apunto a los sayajins con sus manos- Solo son un montón de monos torpes y…AHG-en ese momento, Pikoro envistió por detrás al rey lanzándolo contra el suelo y cayo sobre el.

-Ellos no están solos- el enorme héroe verde se quito las ropas de entrenamiento para luchar- También tengo asuntos pendientes con ustedes…pero ¿Cómo no logramos sentir su ki antes?-

-Es simple tonto vegetal ignorante- dijo Freezer- Ya no estamos en nuestra dimensión natural, por lo que nuestra energía no funciona igual que en nuestra dimensión-

-Pero nuestro amo soluciono nuestro problema y por eso tenemos mucho mas poder que ustedes-explico Cooler.

-…Amo…-Pikoro recibió un detalle importante-¿Con que es por eso que no podemos detectar bien a nuestros enemigos?-

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Vegeta- Ya lo había notado, pero también note que nuestros cuerpos se están acostumbrando a esta nueva dimensión- Vegeta se trasformo en super sayajin- ¡Ahora sufrirán mi ira! Trunks prepárate-

-Si- ambos niños se pusieron de pie y se trasformaron igual que Vegeta.

-Parece que nos divertiremos- dijo Freezer preparándose.

De nuevo con los demás…

-Gomu Goma no…- Luffy junto a los demas empezaron una enorme y caótica lucha que hizo que toda la gente empezara a huir desesperada- ¡Pistol!- el puñetazo elástico contra Reccome, pero su enemigo voló y lo esquivo.

-No tienes oportunidad contra mi- el enorme enemigo apunto con su mano a Luffy y disparo varias esferas de ki rosada pero un manto de arena cubrió a Luffy protegiéndolo.

- ¡Sabaku Kyu!- Gaara extendió su mano al frente y la arena tomo forma de tentáculos que atraparon a Recoome pero el no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto.

-AAAHHH- liberando ki por todo su cuerpo consiguió quitarse la arena de encima- Sus técnicas son patéticas contra mi-

-¡¡Gomu gomu no gatlingun!!- Luffy empezó a lanzar cientos de golpes elásticos contra su oponente pero Reccome también demostraba ser rápido deteniéndolos con sus manos y sujeto las manos de Luffy evitando que ataque.

-Jaja…tus ataques son tan predecibles…-

-Gomu goma no bell- Luffy estiro su cabeza hacia atrás y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en el rostro liberándose.

-AUAUAUAUACH- dijo Recoome retrocediendo.

-Eres mas duro de lo que pensé- dijo Luffy tronando sus puños-Pero todavía no estamos peleando en serio ¿No Gaara?-

-…-

-Exacto-dijo Luffy.

-¡Rocket Punch!-Franky disparo una potente ráfaga de fuego hacia Butter pero su enemigo era muy veloz y esquivaba sus ataques-Esto va mal…No es Super- Amy y Usopp estaban a su lado.

-O no, su velocidad es de 300 m/s- dijo la peliazul usando su escaner.

-¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!- grito Usopp aterrado…como siempre- ¿Como le daremos a esa velocidad?-

-Estoy pensan…-

-¡Muy lenta!- Butter apareció detrás de los 3.

Amy/Usopp/Franky:- ¡OOOOOOH!- los tres recibieron una patada dinámica que los lanzo de cara al suelo.

-Tenemos que cambiar la estrategia- dijo Amy poniéndose de pie.

-Jejeje, son muy lentos para…¡Ug!- en ese momento Shikamaru consiguió atraparlo con su sombra.

-¡Sakura!-al decir eso, la chica de pelo rosa salto contra el gigante azul.

-¡AAAHHHH!- Butter recibió un poderoso golpe que lanzo varios metros por los aires hasta caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Así es como las chicas golpean en Konoha jeje- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ahora Mizuru- Haruka y su compañera empezaron a lanzar varios golpes contra Jeice, pero el rojo también tenia gran velocidad para esquivarlas.

-Sus bobos y femeninos ataques no me hacen ningún daño- dijo el deteniendo todos los golpes con sus manos.

-Por que no tratas de evitar esto- ambas saltaron atrás-Maremoto de Neptuno-

-Tierra tiembla- ambos ataques salieron disparados contra el.

-¡Tontas! ¡Cometa rojo!- Jeice disparo una ráfaga roja que detuvo los ataques.

-Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba- dijo Haruka irritada-Tenemos que pensar en otro ataque-

-Esto va mal- Serena y Choji estaban frente a Ginyu y…al gordito verde-Con nuestras habilidades actuales no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos-

-Ohh…¿Por qué no traje mas papitas?- se quejo el ninja.

-Jajaja, acabaremos con todos ustedes-dijo Ginyu y nadie, nadie, repito nadie los salvara-

Mientras…

-Te dije que no teníamos que ir por hay-dijo Nami corriendo tras Jiraiya.

-Es la última vez que le pido indicaciones a un tipo con gafas negras y un bastón blanco- dijo el Sennin molesto- Pero descuida, seguro que lo tienen todo bajo control….o tal vez están muertos…no,no,no seguro están bien-

-…¿Por qué rayos no fui con el otro equipo?- Nami se lamentaba de su destino mientras la noche empezaba a caer sobre la cuidad.

¿Cómo conseguirán nuestros héroes salir de esto? Y por héroes me refiero a los que no son Vegeta, por que el lo tiene todo bajo control…creo…

* * *

-Musica de Naruto-

Shinta_Girl:-No se pierdan el próximo capitulo cargado de acción en "La revancha oscura", el próximo capitulo. Nos vemos ¡Abrazos para todos!-


	10. La revancha oscura

Cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento- dijo vegeta apretando los puños- Freezer, hoy te are pedazos y desearas nunca haberme conocido AAARRRGGGG- Vegeta se trasformo en súper sayajin- ¡Hoy morirás Freezer!-

-Tus estupideces ya no me causan gracia Vegeta- Freezer al cubrirse de un aura purpura-¡Acabaremos con ustedes ahora mismo!-

-Prepárense chicos- grito Pikoro a los niños- ¡Ataquen con todo!-

-Maten a los asqueroso monos sayajin- dijo Cooler cuando ambos grupos saltaron el uno contra otro cubriéndose de una estela de energía de Ki listos para luchar.

-Capitulo 10:-"La revancha oscura"-

-¿Falta mucho?- apartados de todo lo que pasaba en Kyoto, el segundo grupo de elegidos escoltaba a Kenshin y componía para poner los a salvo junto a su maestro. Pero al parecer el inquieto Gennin rubio estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-Por última vez Naruto- respondió Kakashi continuando con su lectura-Si, tenemos que ir a un lugar lejano-

-Aaaaahh, por que no aparecer mas de esos bichos negros o algo- Naruto se rascaba la cabeza- Me estoy aburriendo-

-Que tal si te pateo y llegas antes a Kyoto- dijo Sanji un tanto molesto- Y dejas de molestar, maldito enano-si bien algunos podían moverse a velocidades increíbles, era más seguro avanzar lento pero constante ya que no sabían cuando los enemigos aparecerían. Kakashi sabia que Mirai Trunks, Goku y Gohan tenia la habilidad de detectar enemigos vivientes por el Ki (cosa que el Jounin interpreto como Chakra) pero él mantenía sus sentidos los mas atentos posible para evitar desagradables sorpresas.

-¡Yosh! Estaré listo por si hay que luchar de nuevo- dijo Lee caminando junto a Trunks y a Robin, el grupo esta intentando llevarse mejor y conocerse un poco más.

-Me gustaría saber contra que nos estamos enfrentando- dijo Rini mirando al cielo perdida mirando las nubes mientras caminaba junto a Hinata-La verdad no entiendo la motivación de nuestros oponentes-

-Pues, no se muy bien que ganaran ellos alterando el espacio-tiempo, pero es algo que no estoy dispuesto a averiguar- Gohan junto a Videl caminaba, como el resto de los elegidos, rodeando al grupo de Kenshin y compañía.

-Estoy cansada...muy cansada- decía Kaoru arrastrando los pies en el camino de tierra, la verdad el camino era muy largo y tan rápido caminaban que en cansancio empezaba a hacerse notar- ¿No podemos parar un segundo a descansar?- en seguida muchas caras empezaban a mostrar la aprobación a la idea, menos a Naruto quien no tardo en ponerse furioso.

-¡No! Tenemos que seguir- dijo el molesto Gennin de la hoja- Que alguien cargue a esa molesta mujer- justo cuando Kenshi atrapo a la Kamiya antes de saltar a golpear al rubio, Goku también se detuvo.

-Vamos, Vegeta esta en Kyoto- dijo sonriendo- Seguro que todo esta bajo control-

-Descansemos cerca del lago cercano, que esta muy cercanamente- dijo Chopper mirando mas adelante donde se divisaba un lago cristalino.

-Uf, me muero por mojar mis pies- dijo Lee corriendo al frente del grupo.

-Pues me olvidare de mis ganas de beber- respondido Rei un tanto molesta- Un segundo...¿¡Donde esta Zoro!- todos frenaron en seco al escuchar eso.

-Muchos metros atrás-

-...Otra vez perdí el sendero- Zoro estaba en mirando al bosque...que estaba a la izquierda del sendero que los demás siguieron-Tendré que seguir buscando-

-Mientras tanto en Kyoto-

-Gomu Gomu no...¡Bazooka!-Luffy golpeaba el estómago de Recoome lanzando violentamente contra un edificio del lugar destrozándolo por completo y dejándolo fuera de combate- Jeje, adoro luchar fuera de cámara- Sakura apareció a su lado tronando sus dedos.

-Jejeje, nuestra fuerza aumenta a cada momento- los buenos estaban tomando el control del combate, Reccome se ponía de pie lentamente mientras sus compañeros se unían cerca del capitán Ginyu ¿Estos insectos tenían tal fuerza? Pero Ginyu no se veía muy molesto, incluso estaba sonriendo.

-Capitán Ginyu, nos están dando una paliza- Recoome y los demás estaban escondiéndose detrás de Ginyu y Gurdo quien, a pesar de no haber luchado, estaba temblando como nunca- Vamos a perder...buda-

-Si, ríndanse antes nuestro increíble poder- grito animado Uso, escondido tras Gaara claro.

-Calma compañeros, recuerden nuestra misión- el hombre púrpura dio unos pasos al frente mostrando su autoridad como líder y entonto su voz para hablar-Disculpen, yo...-por desgracia un ladrillo en su rostro le impidió seguir hablando- ¿¡Que rayos les pasa!-

-Es simple, no queremos escucharte- dijo Shikamaru mientras los demás lo respaldaban con miradas furiosas- Están perdiendo y quieren negociar...estas perdiendo tu tiempo- los poderes de los elegidos se acostumbraban a la nueva dimensión y eso era una mala noticia para los enemigos.

-Pues, no vieron todo nuestro poder...aun no he luchado y yo soy el mas poderoso del equipo ¿Tal vez ustedes pierdan o no?- Ginyu estaba jugando con sus mentes, Pikoro dijo que eran peligrosos y tal vez no sea bueno subestimarlo- Pero lo que es seguro es que la ciudad quedara destruida-

-Recuerden que nuestra prioridad es proteger el territorio- dijo Gaara con su espectral tomo mientras a sus espaldas uno de los grandes edificios se desplomaba en pedazos. Algo que Luffy pareció disfrutar-...no creo que sea lo mejor seguir peleando de esta forma-

-Entonces, sugiero que lo resolvamos en una batalla de uno a uno- dijo Ginyu dando un poso al frente- Yo, el poderoso capitán Ginyu me enfrentare a él mas poderoso de ustedes y aquel que gana de la victoria a su equipo ¿Que dicen?- esto tenia el nombre trampa escrito por todas partes, Amy y Shikamaru lo notaron en seguida pero las habilidades de estos tipos podían acabar con la ciudad fácilmente aun que ellos puedan ganar por su ventaja numérica.

¿Quien seria el elegido? Vegeta y Pikoro no estaban, Jiraiya tampoco y tal vez este tipo pueda derrotar a Gaara y a Luffy, quienes estaban luchando mejor. O tal vez no, tal vez están perdiendo y era un plan para tomar la delantera en esto. Amy busca alguna solución coherente mientras Shikamaru pensaba en un ataque sorpresa. Pero Ginyu activo un extraño escáner y entonces empezó a mirar uno a uno a los héroes.

-(Esto es genial, seguro que no lucharé)- Usopp estaba feliz de la vida.

-(Seguro que Gaara será elegido)- pensó Shikamaru manteniéndose atento a cualquier movimiento de los enemigos mientras que el Sunita se mantenía expectante a la situación.

- (¿Me pregunto cuanto faltara para comer?)- pensaba Luffy hurgando su nariz.

Pasaron unos segundos de expectación por parte de los héroes mientras Ginyu usaba su extraño aparato observando la energía vital de cada uno de los ellos ¿Quien seria el mas poderoso? Jiraiya y Nami estaban buscando por toda la ciudad a sus compañeros mientras que el combate de los guerreros Z continuaba sin fin aparente. Un sonido agudo sorprendió al capitán, parecía que ya sabia quien tenia mayor energía, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ahora Gurdo!- un extraña fuerza atrapó a los elegidos en una aura amarilla, el enano verde tenia poderes psíquicos que compensaban su falta de fuerza y ahora su turno llego- AJAJAJA ¡Los tenemos en nuestro poder ahora!- las fuerzas especiales empezaron a saltar celebrando que su plan dio resultado.

-Im...impo...imposible- Shikamaru no podía creer que cayeron en tal trampa, debieron acabarlos cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

-No pu...no puedo moverme- dijo Franky atrapado en una de sus poses bobas.

-Es...esto...es...¡SUKE!- dijo Luffy fascinado con los poderes de Guldo.

-Eres...un idiota- dijo Sakura molesta.

InnerSakura:- ¡Te aplaste la cabeza! CHHAAAA

-Jejeje, ahora que sabemos quien es el mejor de ustedes solo tenemos un paso más- los victoriosos soldados de Freezer se cubrieron de auras coloridas y salieron disparados del lugar cargando a su trofeo...Serena. Sailor moon tenia un enorme poder y era mejor se pararla del grupo.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ¡SALVENME!- gritaba la rubia con desesperación cargada por el mismo Ginyu.

-Maldición...¡Princesa!- pudo gritar Sailor Neptuno aun sin recuperar su movilidad.

-Mientras tanto-

Freezer caía violentamente al suelo, su hermano estaba el suelo completamente destrozado y Pikoro traía en su mano el cuerpo sin vida de King Cold ¿Como puedo pasar esto? Los guerreros Z subieron su poder de golpe de manera tal que no pudieron mantener el combate con ella ni por un segundo. No podía seguir luchando, simplemente estaba acabado

-Jejeje , patético Freezer- Vegeta cayo en frente de el con los brazos cruzados, el orgullo sayajin ganó una vez mas -¿La verdad pensaste ganarnos con ese nivel tan bajo?- Freezer escupió algo de sangre y miro con odio a Vegeta.

-Escúchame bien Vegeta, tu serás quien termine perdiendo en este combate, te enfrentas a algo mas allá de lo que imaginas- Freezer uso su poco energía para ponerse de ti- Tarde o temprano acabaras en el infierno, maldito mono-

-Pues...- Vegeta levanto su mano apuntando al rostro de su antiguo y odiado dictador- ...guárdame un lugar- con un enorme disparo de ki, Vegeta fulmino a Freezer en una gigantesca explosión azul- Ahhh...me siento tan bien- el príncipe se cruzó de brazos sonriendo.

-Aquí hay algo que no esta bien- dijo Pikoro tirando el cuerpo de su oponente por ahí- Tengo el presentimiento que caímos en un trampa-

-¿Trampa?- dijo Goten pensando- ¿Como lo que hace Trunks cuando jugamos ajedrez?-

-¡Te dije que el caballo se movía así, no es trampa!- contesto el otro molesto.

-Mientras tanto en...alguna parte-

Un hombre vestido con una capa roja observaba molesto una gran pantalla donde se veía a las fuerzas Ginyu cargar a Serena por el aire. Parecía que el lugar era muy parecido a donde Watashy transporto a los elegidos por primera vez, pero esta rara figura no parecía tener buenas intenciones como las del anterior.

-¿Crees que este grupo de bobos que trajiste puede hacerme frente?...Idiota, como siempre- dijo volteado y caminando hacia la oscuridad- Conozco todos sus movimientos y técnicas, nada de lo que hagas te ayudara a ganar...hermano...jjjj...jajaja..AJAJAJAJAJAJ...cof, cof...aaa...- en freno un segundo para tomar su garganta- Nota: Practicar risa macabra después de mi clase de yoga-

-De nuevo con los demás-

-Amigos que bueno que los encuentro- Jiraiya por fin llego con los demás y se acerco a para saludar a Haruka, quien no estaba muy contenta-Me alegro que todos este bien...un segundo ¿Donde esta la linda chica de colas de caballo?...Seguro fue a maquillarse esa pilluela jeje...- en seguida recibió un golpe en rostro de parte de la Sailor-...auch ¡Mi cara sexy!-


	11. El rescate de la princesa lunar

Sanji:- Capitulo 11 ¡El rescate de la princesa lunar!

Kyoto estaba en medio de múltiples reparaciones, un ataque la noche parecía haber retrasado los comienzos del festival pero la gente estaba dispuesta a repararlo y seguir adelante con los festejos. Pero no había risas en la plaza central, los elegidos estaban sentados en silencio por haber permitido que se llevaran a unos de los suyos y la verdad no había muchos ánimos de hablar. Las Sailor Neptuno y Urano no estaban con el grupo, ella tenia la misión de encontrar a Serena cueste los que cueste incluso fuera de la misión actual de los elegidos. Amy parecía la mas deprimida de todas, literalmente se llevaron a su amiga en sus narices y no pudo hacer nada...¿Por que?-

-Tiene que haber alguna pista en lo que paso- susurró Shikamaru mientras Sakura curaba sus heridas- ¿Por que se llevarían a Sailor moon?-

-Seguramente por que era mas fuerte de nosotros- dijo Franky pensando en las palabras de Ginyu.

-No sean idiotas- castigó Vegeta poniéndose de pie- Si hubieran querido al mas frente hubieran ido por mi o Kakaroto y no por esa mocosa chillona-

-¡¿Como puede decir eso?- dijo Sakura muy enojada por la actitud del sayajin- No es tiempo para alimentar su ego-

-No tonta, no tiene que ver con eso- el sayanjin se cruzó de brazos y apoyo la espalda en un árbol cercano-Creo que se por que se llevaron a la rubia- en ese momento todos miraron a Vegeta sorprendidos y expectantes...menos Luffy que esta durmiendo-Sentí una fuerza extraña al rededor de ella, una fuerza que aumenta la fuerza de los Sayajins "Rayos plus"-

-¿Los raros que enana la luna?- dijo Pikoro recordando los tiempo cuando Gohan y Vegeta se volvieron monos enormes.

-Tiene sentido- Amy dejó su lamento a un lado y empezó a razonar-El poder de Serena, digo de "Sailor Moon" es una energía específicamente igual a la del astro...tal vez el enemiga sabia que Serena ayudaba a que los Sayajin sean mas fuertes-

-Hemos cometido ese error por no conocernos bien y tener en claro nuestras habilidades- dijo Jiraiya lamentándose. La misión de proteger a Kyoto y a Hiko Seijûro estaba completa pero con una baja por los que era una victoria con sabor amargo en sus bocas. Las otras Sailor salieron desde hace horas a buscarla, pero no tenían ni rastro de ellas y Amy, como la única Sailor de turno tendría que darle la noticia a Rini de la desaparición de su madre.

-Oh...¿Me pregunto como tomara Rini la desaparición de su madre?- pregunto Nami

-Pues, tal vez no tenga que enterarse- dijo Usopp sonriendo- Tal vez, si tenemos suerte, la encontraremos antes de que...-

-Hola Usopp ¿Como están?- dijo Nico Robin desde atrás.

-Hola Robin, espérame un segundo. Como decía, tal vez se tarden un poco y...-

¡Ya llegaron! Si, por fin tenemos a todos nuestros héroes juntos en el parque de Kyoto...menos Serena...y los 2 Sailor que faltan.

-Dios, la fin llegamos a Kyoto- dijo Kakashi rascándose la cabeza- Después de todas las increíbles batallas que tuvimos en el camino durándote diciembre-

-Si fue genial, espero que el autor las escribiera en el fic- dijo Naruto- ¿Recuerdan cuando Goku lucho contra ese tipo y hicieron eso? ¡Genial!-

-Si fue una experiencia única para todos- dijo Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo- Pero al demonio como eso ¿Como les fue?-

-Pues...bien- dijo Trunks "peke".

-Si...nada que contar- dijo Goten- Solo que hay esta Hiko-

Hiko:-Hey-

-¡Maestro!- Kenshin salió desde atras del grupo abriendo los brazos- ¡MAESTRO!- el samurai pelirrojo corrió sonriendo alegre de ver a su maestro. Corriendo a través de la flores y dejando que el roció de la mañana iluminé la escena y...Hiko se hizo lado dejando que un árbol recibiera a la cara de su alumno.

-Lo siento, no soy afecto a que otro hombre me abrase- ""¡Chiste de SHINTA!""

-Usted nunca cambia maestro- cayendo al suelo como un papel al suelo- ¿Alguien ve mis dientes?-

-¡Alguien llame a un doctor!- grito el pequeño reno asustado.

-...Saben, ese chiste empieza a cansarme- dijo Rei molesta.

-¿En serio? Por que este puede molestarte mas-dijo Videl mirando en todas direcciones- ¿Donde esta Zoro?-

-Eso me recuerda ¿Donde esta mamá?- dijo Rini mirando en todas direcciones- Me muero de ganas de hablar con ella-

-Pues...-Shikamaru miró a Chouji pensando que hacer- Ay algo gracioso con respecto a eso-

-Mientras tanto en el mundo de One Piece-

-Yohohohohoho hooohooooohooouuu- Brook estaba tocando el violín en la soledad de su barco en el sombrío mar- Todo esta muy calmado aquí, espero que pronto...-

Rini:- -

-¡Ah!¡Un fantasma!- el esqueleto se lanzó al suelo cubriéndose- Casi me muero del susto...no esperen ya estoy muerto Yohohohoho-

-En el mundo de Naruto-

Rini:- -

-Gai-sensei ¿Escucho eso?- dijo Neji quien estaba entrenando junto a Tenten y su maestro en los campo de entrenamiento...propiamente- Suena como una adolescente japonesa-

-Si, es extraño...Bueno chicos, continuemos- respondió el mayor con una de sus extrañas poses- Ahora correremos 500 veces al rededor de la aldea-

-Pero sensei ¡Llevamos 8 horas entrenando!- dijo Tenten exhausta- ¿No podemos dejarlo por hoy?-

-Nadie se ira hasta que Lee venga y , para aprovechar el tiempo, tengamos un duelo de llameante rivalidad-

-Oh...¿Por que me fui al equipo de Azuma?-

-Mientras-

-¡Azuma-sensei!- Ino le estaba gritando a un baño portátil- No encuentro a Chouji ni a Shikamaru-

-Tengo mis propio problemas aqui *ruidos de esfuerzo* Ah, DIOS-

-Ahora en Argentina-

Sanji_PiesNegros :- Je, al fin consigo tiempo para escribir. Bueno, no es como si debiera preocuparme, seguramente mis lectores están esperando pacientemente.

Rini:--

Sanji_PiesNegros:-¿Que es eso?- se tira bajo el escritorio- Ya estoy escribiendo la continuación ¿Que mas quieren de mi? Buuuaaa ¡Sálvame Ichigo!-

-De nuevo en kyoto-

-- El gritó de Rini parecía sacar a todos de balance mientras se cubrían las orejas con las manos. El sonido chirriarte de las cuerdas vocales de la joven hacian que Pikoro se demallara y tenga espuma en la boca.

-¡Rini! ¡Rini!- en un intento desesperado por hacer que esto termine, Mirai Trunks la abrazó por detrás- Calma...- Rini cayó por unos segundos sintiendo los fuertes brazos al rededor de su cuerpo- Lamento mucho que tu madre sea capturada pero gritar de esa forma no resolverá nada- La joven se ruborizó pero se separo violentamente de el y empezó a correr del lugar- Rini ¡Espera!-

-Déjala un momento Mirai- dijo Kakashi mirando al cielo- Es mejor dejar que se calme-

-Ahora me pregunto ¿Que le estarán haciendo a Serena esos rufianes?- con su mano en el pecho, Lita levanto la mirada al cielo esperando que su amiga este bien.

-Uuuaa- Luffy se despierta del suelo limpiándose la cara con la mano-¿De que me perdí?-

-No de mucho- Zoro salió de la nada usando un sombrero de mariachi y una remera que decía "I love Bleach".

-¡¿ Donde demonios estabas marino?- gritó Sanji furioso.

-¡¿En serio importa a este punto?-

-Mientras tanto-

Una enorme mesa se extendía en una enorme sala oscura y tenebrosa; Serena, vestidas sin sus afeminadas ropas de guardián, esta atada a una silla al final de esta tenebrosa mesa con un vestido blanco ¿Que estaba pasando? Apenas podía ver con resoplando sobre ella pero con simple chasquido de dos todo se ilumino bruscamente. Apretando los ojos por el, intento mirar al frente para dar a conoces la identidad se su captor.

-Serena Tsukino o Bunny o Usagi depende la zona...al fin nos conosemos- del otro lado de la mese, una figura desconcida estaba sentado tomando vino y oculta bajo un mantó rojo- Me agrada ver que estas comoda-

-Estoy atada a un a silla- respondió la rubia molesta- ¡Liberame ahora mismo o gritare muy fuerte!-

-Grita todo lo que quieres, pero nadie te salvara. Mas cuando tengo esto-el enemigo mostro que en sus manos tenia el cristal de plata- Yo tengo el poder ahora mi estimada amiga y ademas te tengo de rehen- el hombre se reinclino en la silla con aire de superioridad.

-¿Que piesan hacer con el y, mas importante, conmigo?- pregunto la joven.

-Simple, gracias a una poderosa arma llamada "Wikipedia"- respondió mientras sacaba una notebook desde abajo de la mesa-"El Cristal de Plata es una joya milenaria ficticia, la cual posee un magnífico poder y propiedades tanto curativas como destructivas" por lo que usare sus segundos usos..muajajajaja ¡Gracias Jimmy Wales!- dijo riendo como un maniático.

-No, el cristal de plata debe ser usado para el bien de las persona y para fomentar la amistad, la compasión, el amor y esas cosas-

-Eso es asqueroso, a nadie le importa eso- respondió el enemigo molesto- Yo de la daré un mejor uso. Lo usare para crear un serie donde todos jueguen a la cartas y en el futuro ¡Jueguen sobre motocicletas!-

-¡Es una locura!- gritó Serena con toda su alma-...además que Kazuki Takahashi ya lo hizo-

-Rayos...entonces lo usare para crear un arma de destrucción energética para acabar con tus amigos- grito sellándola.

-No, eso es peor que lo anterior- grito ella.

-Solo esta celosa por que no se ocurrió a ti antes- el hombre le dio la espalda cono un niño caprichoso.

-Los demás no te dejar hacerlo- Serena empezó a patalear.

-Ya tengo otro plan para eso- el hombre volvió a sentarse- Haré que tus amigos vengan por ti donde los esperare...con un trampa. Entonces nadie evitara mi cometido-

-¿Cual es ese?-

-Pues nada...- dijo increíblemente rápido.

-¿Que?-

-Nada-

-No, en serio-

- Nadaaaaaaaa -

-Oh viejo-Serena pareció rendirse ante la idiotez de su oponente.

-Ahora te presentare a mis ayudante, y si, yo tengo 2-dijo sonriendo- Te prénsenlo a Mara y a mi Wobbuffet genéticamente alterado para sumarle inteligencia...lo llamó Wobby- detrás de el y de la oscuridad, salieron un chica de que tenia el cabello largo y negro, ojos rojos, bestia unas ropas algo singulares y tenia una gema muy rara como collar. Del otro lado un extraño pokemon azul que todos conocerán...y si no, búsquenlo en wikipedia.

-Bien...¿Y ahora que?- pregunto la chica de pelo negro molesta- Espero que considere mi plan para conseguir el 2º cristal de plata-

-Si, llamaremos a los bobos a otra dimensión y dividiremos sus fuerzas- respondió el jefe de los enemigos acomodándose en la silla- Tal como lo planeé-

-Yo lo planeé idio...señor- dijo Mara resistiendo los impulso de atacar a su jefe.

-No importa quien, sino quien se llevara el crédito Mara, recuerda eso- respondió con arrogancia haciendo a la chica apretarlos puños.

-(No debo...matarlo...ahora)- se decía mientras se alejaba.

-Nunca te saldras con la tuya- grito Serena molesta.

-¡WOBBY GOLPEARA!- dijo el pokemon azul buscando golpear a la joven rubia.

-No Wobby, no- dijo el hombre molesto- Golpear malo, malo Wobby, malo-

-WOBBY LO SIENTE- ;_;

-Bueno, mejor ve a limpiar la porcelana- dijo para que su compañero se retire.

-...wobby en verdad no sentirlo- dijo por lo bajo y molesto.

-Mientras tanto-

En un lugar algo alejado del centro, Rini corrió hasta llegar a unos de los templos cercanos a los estanques que son propios de Kyoto. La joven estaba muy deprimida por la perdida de de su madre pero...tampoco puedo evitar sentirse algo apenada por sentir las manos del joven Brief sobre ella. Decidió sentarse cerca de unos árboles sakura para meditar un momento mientras dejaba su cabello bailar con el viento. El en agua del estanque podía a unos cisnes pasear, la verdad era un paisaje muy hermoso que parecía robar un poco de la angustia que azotaba su cabeza.

-Muy lindo verdad- la joven se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Trunks cerca, ella miro atrás y lo vio a el con sus cabellos largos al viento-Lo siento, seguí tu ki pero...si quieres estar sola-

-No, no- ella se puso de pie velozmente- Yo lo siento. Estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que paso- dijo colocando sus manos sobre su pecho- Salir así fue...imprudente-

-Descuida, te entiendo- dijo Trunks acercándose lentamente a ella mientras el sol estaba cayendo por el horizonte- Es que...se pone oscuro y no me gustaría dejarte sola-

-Gracias...- ella giro para volver a ver al estanque, aun tenia que tranquilizar un poco su mente. Mirai Trunks no sabia mucho de mujeres, durante la mayor parte de su vida estuvo viendo solo con su madre y entrenando como derrotar a los malditos androides. Tristemente, la única mujer cercana a el que fue su madre era...numero 18 y no fue una relación buena. Pero no podía evitar sentirse extraño ante ella, esos hermosos ojos rubís y ese cabello roja flameando en el viento junto a los arboles-Este lugar es muy hermoso...me recuerda un poco a casa- ¿Que podía responder Trunks ante esas palabras? Su mundo eran ruinas en reconstrucción a pesar de todos lo años que pasaron desde los androides.

-Ya veo...- sin poder dar ningún comentario, Trunks dio media vuelta- Solo quería saber si estas bien- luego de eso se fue lentamente. Rini se sorprendió y volteó a verlo "Quédate conmigo un poco" quiso decir pero las palabras no salían de su boca ¿Que rayos le pasaba? Trunks parecía tener un efecto raro en ella, de hacerla actuar como una tonta más de lo normal. No podía despegar sus ojos de la espalda de el alejándose lentamente mientras sentía como su corazón subía como un cohete. Ajenaa ambos, una persona esta teniendo los ojos y oídos muy atentes a lo que pasa mientras miraba a la parece desde el templo.

-Mientras tanto-

-Por ultima vez ¡Ser "El Rey de los piratas" es mejor que ser "Hokage"!- gritaba Luffy en medio de la plaza mientras discutía con Naruto.

-¡Y yo te digo que ser Hokage es mejor!-El rubio contesto con furia mientras los demás los miraban discutir.

-Han estado así hace 4 horas- dijo Kakashi molesto-Espero que algo pase para terminar eso- Y, gracias a la magia de los fic, un esfera de cristal callo del cielo de una forma desconocidas...sobre la cabeza de Usopp.

-¡AUCH!- dijo cayendo al suelo con un contusión.

-Miren, parece una especie de esfera- dijo Hinata acercándose con cuidado y tomándola en su mano.

-Ten cuidado, no sabemos que es eso- dijo Shikamaru, pero a pesar de sus advertencias, los personajes principales de los animes (Naruto,Goku, Luffy...no, Serena no) se acercaron de cabeza a la mano de la joven.

-¿Que será?- pregunto Goku tocándola -Parece que...-

-Hola, hola ¿Alguien me escucha?- los héroes en seguida empezaron a acercarse a la esfera luego de escuchar la voz de Takashi salir de ella- Menos mal que los encontró-

-AAAHHH ¡Takashi esta atrapado dentro de una esfera de cristal!- gritó Luffy tomando la esfera y lanzándola al suelo- ¡Te liberaré!...Oh...-dijo mirando la esfera ropa-¡MATE A TAKASHI!-

-...Si, Luffy...lo hiciste- dijo Nami deprimida por la estupidez de su capitán.

-Oh, creo que me recuperare- dijo Usopp poniéndose de pie...hasta que otra de esas esferas le cayo arriba-AUCH ¿Por que?- Esta vez Naruto tomo la esfera.

-Hola, hola...No rompan las esferas por favor- dijo de nuevo el ayudante de Watashi-Escuchen, nos enteramos de los que paso con Serena y necesitamos que regresen a la "Watashi Suit" para replantear nuestra estrategia-

-¿Y como hacemos eso?- dijo Pikoro molesto.

-Simple, primero júntense todos, prepárense para la teletransportación de y dicen "Megustaelpei" – Naruto empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-Jejeje, dijo "me gusta el pei"- en ese momento la esfera brillo intensamente- Oh rayos-

Sakura/Nami/Rei/Jiraiya:- ¡NARUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

-Una vez en donde empezó a todo-

Todos:-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

-Ojojojo, aterrice sobre mis llaves- dijo Choji adolorido. Los elegidos juntos a los personajes de samurai X volvieron a donde todo empezó mirando de nuevo a Takashi y a Watashy.

-Como llegamos aquí- dijo Hiruka dejando de la nada junto a su compañera- Estábamos buscando a la princesa-

-Serena esta bien- Watashy uso un control remoto para mostrar imágenes de Serena en la duarida de su enemigo. Ella seguía con el vestido blanco y en la mesa pero ahora estaba comiendo enormes cantidades de comido- Al parecer la trasformaron un monstruo que puede comer el triple de su peso en comida-

-No...ese es así- respondió Mina.

-Me alegra ver que mamá esta bien- dijo Rini aliviada y Mirai Trunks también se alegró de eso.

-Si, incluso tenemos un plan para rescatarla y tenemos buena suerte-Takashi tomó un teclado flotante y empezó a oprimirlo velozmente- Verán, mientras estábamos en la era Meiji del universo de Watsuki Nobuhiro, hemos detectado que sujetos raros se filtraron a sus dimensiones-

-Creo que seré el primero en preguntar ¡¿Se toma como buena suerte?- grito Sanji molesto.

-Pues mas o menos, si los capturamos en lugar de pulverizarlos- Vegeta se quejó en silencio- Podemos sacarles información y salvar a Serena-

-Suena bien- dijo Amy sonriente al ver que tenían esperanzas de ver a Serene de nuevo.

-Bien, hoy descansen en nuestras instalaciones mías- las luces se encendieron mostrando varios puertas...aparentemente cuartos- Menos a los de la era Meiji, se quedaran aquí por su seguridad-

-¿Que les pasa?- Luffy notó que ellos estaban mirando la pantalla como tontos paralizados.

-OOOOOOOOROOOOOOOO-salía de la boca de Kenshin.

-Creo que se paralizaron a ver a televisión- dijo Lita tocando a Misao quien no se movía.

-Bueno eso no importa- dijo Watashy, descansen y coman...mañana enfrentaremos a 4 enemigos muy malavados y peligrosos.

-Uh...hasta que pasa algo interesante- dijo Lee sonriendo- Espero que no se acabe...-

Nuestros héroes llegaron a terreno a seguro y vieron que Serena estaba a salvo. Pero ¿Quienes serán estos enemigos? Y lo mas importante ¿Usopp se recuperara de esos golpes?

Las respuestas seran dichas...ahora mismo.

Serán Jedite, Neflyte, Zoycite, Malachite y...no, yo creo que no.

Byeeeeeeeeeeee


	12. Corazon frio 1

-Mientras tanto en las montañas Paoz-

-Mi misión está cumplida- una extraña figura estaba frente a un enorme pilar de cristal. El medio de la llanura acariciada por el viento era imposible que hubiera un cristal como ese, su brillo maligno solo alertaba aun más sobre su extraña procedencia y era más que obvio que la figura maléfica, el general Jedite, estaba detrás de esta extraña escultura cristalina y malvada. El general del ¿Medaverso? Esta comunicándose por una especie de radió para informar su progreso- Aquí Jedite informando que el Cristal Alineador Coordinado Alimentario ya está en su posición-

-_Excelente Jedite, pero tienes que usar las siglas del cristal para que no lo reconozcan- _la conocida voz era del extraño fenómeno que robó a Serena del set de protagonistas.

-…ok…El C.A.C.A está su posición- dijo con algo de pena.

-*Rizas* _Bien…bien…vuelve a nuestra dimensión_- la señal corto cuando un portal extraño apareció tras el general.

-En serio, tengo que hablar con mi representante- Jedite se metió dentro del y dejo el lugar.

Zoro:- Capitulo 12 ¡Corazón frio! 1-

Mientras en el Salón de Watashy

-¡Al fin! Encontré movimiento inter-dimensional-Takashy empezó a buscar en su computadora las coordenadas de los portales que se abrieron en las dimensiones de nuestros héroes.

-Oigan, esta era la señal que esperábamos- Watashi acudió rápido a la pantalla para ver los datos encontrados- Ya es hora de entrar en acción-

-Pues ya era hora- exclamó Vegeta siendo de los primeros en llegar-Si pasó más tiempo con estos idiotas mi cabeza explotara-

-Ahora lo veo, nuestro enemigo no estaba dentro de las dimensiones conocidas…él creó una dimensión aparte para ocultarse- Takashy seguía analizando los datos de los portales en la computadora para buscar una forma de enviar a los héroes hacia donde tenían a Serena- parece que es una dimensión muy pequeña pero se ve…así- las imágenes de la pantallas alertaron a los piratas ya que parecía muy familiar.

-Es idéntica a la zona de Enies Lobby pero en negro- Nami tenía razón. El enemigo creó una retorcida copio de la isla cambiado el mar por vacio y de nombre a la torre de la justicia por la torre de la maldad…la maldad es hilarante.

-Eso parece…lo peor es que no puedo encontrar en donde exactamente esta Serena- la pantalla se dividió en 2 mostrando a Serena durmiendo sobre la mesa donde termino de comer- Puedo verla siguiendo su aura de Sailor pero me será imposible abrir un portal que nos lleva a donde esta ella-

-Entonces usaremos la lógica- Robin y Shikamaru se acercaron a la pantalla para tener una mejor panorama de la isla que flotaba en el vacio negro- Creo que es posible que este en la Torre o en la sala del juicio-

-La torre está aislada pero esa sala está cerca de los patios y seguramente tiene un gran número de enemigos en esa zona- dedujo Shikamaru- Tendremos que buscar en ambas partes-

-No entiendo porque no puedo rastrearla…parece que una antena en la Puerta principal impide que siga escaneando…- intentando hacer lo mejor posible, Takashy sobre calentó el equipo haciendo que la pantalla se ponga azul- AH "LA PANTALLA AZUL DE LA MUERTE"…mi viejo enemigo-

-Sugiero que acabemos con sus refuerzos antes que los usen- dijo Vegeta apretando los puños- En invasiones es "destruye primero y pregunta después"-

-Tal vez deberíamos utilizar nuestro numero- dijo Kakashi tomándose el mentón- Si uno de nosotros busca en un sector y el otro en otro, podemos encontrar a Serena-

-Eso es- Amy tenían una imagen aproximada de la forma de cómo salvar a Serena-El dispositivo no impide encontrar a Serena por lo que también es nuestro objetivo…tenemos que pensar esto bien-lo ego de muchas dicciones, los elegidos llegaron a armar un plan sensato parar buscar a Serena.

Amy y Shikamaru llegaron a la conclusión que debía buscar a Serena rápido en ambas posibles localizaciones pero para saber exactamente donde estaba tendrían que destrozar el aparato que impedía que Takashy la detecte. Decidieron usar una vez más el término de equipos para separarse y ahorrar algo de tiempo. 2 equipos (A y B) irían a los posibles lugares donde estaría Serena para ahorrar tiempo en la búsqueda mientras el otro equipo, el C, se encargaría de destruir el aparato en la puerta principal. Era evidente que los refuerzos enemigos irían contra ellos pero es donde el equipo D entrara en la zona más poblada para retrasar a los enemigos. Necesitaban elegir bien a sus guerreros para cada misión, mas para el D que sería el que reciba mas castigo mientras los demás trabajaban. Por fin, los equipos terminaron de la siguiente forma…

Equipo A:- Mina,Rei,Lita,Sanji,Zoro,Kakashi,Pikoro,

Equipo B:-Rini, Mirai Trunks, Hinata, Naruto, Franky, Robin

Equipo C:-Shikamaru, Chouji, Amy,Trunks,Goten,Nami,Usopp,Chopper,Gaara,Luffy

Equipo D:-Goku,Vegeta,Jiraija,Rock Lee, Sakura, Michiru,Haruka, Gohan, Videl.

-Asi es, al fin comienza lo interesante- Vegeta apretó los puños con mucha fuerza y decisión, listo para el combate- Elegidos, prepárense para la batalla- todos levantaron sus puños y dieron un grito de ánimo- ¡Mañana caerán al infierno!-

Todos:- Siiii…¿Eh?- el grito se detuvo y todos miraron atrás confusos.

-Ellos, ellos…no nosotros, nuestros enemigos:- explicó el príncipe sayajin antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirara con enfado hacia otra dirección.

Nuestros héroes estaban listos, la batalla más agotadora de sus vivas estaba por empezar y…

Shinta:-Oye, un segundo, el fic original tienen una fiesta de karaoke antes de partir a la batalla-

Chris_sony:- Si…¿Y?-

Shinta:- Demando uno como autora de la historia original-

Chris_sony:-¿En serio? Pero es un momento épico, lo arruinaría-

Shinta:- Solo hazlo o te golpeare tan fuerte que el reporte de tus daños será más largo que tus capítulos-

Chris_sony:-Ok,ok…Cielos…aquí vamos-

-Música de One Piece-

Hubo una vez un hombre llamado Watashy, el rey de los soquetes, poseedor de una computadora que traía gente de otras dimensiones y, antes de salir, estas fueron sus últimas palabras…a Takashy.

-Mi fortuna es de quien la quiera, pero tendrá que encontrarla primero. Solo tendrá que encontrar a "serena"-

Entonces elegidos del todo el mundo zarparon hacia Enies Lobby en busca de "Serena" el tesoro que haría sus sueños realidad…

Jiraiya:-JO,¿Gancho,gancho?...

Luffy:-¡Sueña! No pararas Luffy

Naruto:-¡Sueña! No pararas Naruto

Videl:-¡Sueña! No pararas Gohan

Gohan:- No digas "Mucho mas" "Mucho mas" "Mucho mas" "Mucho mas"…

Goten/Trunks:-¡JOE!-

Rei:-La gran historia comenzara, en Enies Lobby hay un tesoro por encontrar y el elegido que lo encontrara primero…

Luffy:-¡Sera el rey de los piratas!-

Naruto:-¡O el futuro Hokage!-

Amy:-¿Gallo,Gallo,Gallo?...ooohoooh

Haruka:- Su nombre es Vegeta y es un sayajin…

Vageta:- ¡El príncipe de los sayajin!-

Sakura:-¿No es un poco raro?

Rock Lee/Usopp:-¡Nada de eso!-

Chouji:- Jojojo ¡Papitas cómo yo!-

Haruka/Michiru:-Gairo, Gairo….

Hinata:-Su nombre es kakashi, tiene un Sharingan

Chopper:-y el Sanji, una patada te dará-

Lita:- El numero de Elegidos que ven aquí, lograran lo que sea…

Takashy:-¡Gracias a Takashy!

Mirai:-Gallo, Gairo,Gancho…¿O no?

Todos(menos Pikoro y Vegeta):- Vamos a Enies Lobby a buscar a Serena en la gran línea.¡Vamos,Vamos todos por SERENA!

Chris_Sony:- Listo, hay tienen-

Shinta:- ¿El opening de One Piece?

Chirs_Sony:-Sip, ahora continuemos-

Shinta:-Espero el karaoke al final…-

-Dark Enies Lobby-

-Mara, necesitamos hablar- los generales del ¿Negroverso? Estaban buscando a la asistente del villano innombrado. En una especie de laboratorio siniestro, una enorme estatua humanoide estaba rodeada por mis maquinas que solo tenían como propósito usar el poder del cristal del plata- Estamos artos de escuchar las idioteces de…-

-Lo se, yo igual-Mara interrumpió las palabras de Neflyte mientras continuaba mirando las pantallas de las complicadas maquinas- Ese idiota nos da la oportunidad perfecta para usar los poderes del cristal de plata para algo "bueno"-

-Deberíamos utilizarlo para acabar con nuestros enemigos de una vez- mencionó la nueva figura de los generales, el más femenino de ellos, Zoycite- El poder de ese cristal debería ser suficiente- termino su oración con una afeminada risa.

-No, necesito cada grano de energía para nuestros propósitos. Además, ya tienen más poderes ¿No Babidi?- Con la simple mención ese nombre una aguada risa resonó por el lugar.

-Si, así es- el brujo Badibi salió de las sombras mostrándose como miembro del equipo enemigo- Con mis conjuros serán tan fuertes como derrotar a esos granujas-

-Si, lo mismo dijo con Frezeer y Vegeta lo hizo pedazos- Corrigió Jedite pero todo cambió de temática cuando el general mejor vestidos, usando una larga capa blanca como su cabello, dio media vuelta y empezó a retirarse.

-No se que a le temen tanto-dijo ganándose todas las miradas- Solo bastara de mantener la batalla por unos minutos y luego mi táctica se encargara del tal Goku- el abrió la puerta lentamente al mismo tiempo que mira hacia atrás- Solo no nos falles Mara, recuérdalo-

-Dark Torre de la Injusticia-

Un brillo impresionante apareció en medio de los fríos ladrillos de concreto del lugar. El equipo A apareció triunfalmente listos para buscar a Serena. La torre era enorme pero ya la pasaron antes y seguranmente seria lo mismo ahora.

-Diablos, odio este lugar- Zoro se colocolo la bandana negra en la cabeza mientras tomaba sus espadas- No importa que haya adelante, sacaremos a Serena en un minuto ¡Síganme!- la energía y astucia de Zoro termino con su cara en el suelo, Sanji puso su pie trabando los pasos del espadachín-Arg ¡QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO!- gritó muy molesto.

-¿Seguirte? tú te pierdes dentro del baño- dijo el cocinero encendiendo un cigarro- Estoy más seguro que nos devolverás a la otra dimensión antes de encontrar a Serena-

-O ¿Tienes una mejor idea Ceja de resorte?- marcó Zoro poniéndose de pie.

-¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!- Antes que las patadas de Sanji choquen con las espadas, Pikoro los separo.

-Basta ustedes 2- dijo el más alto- Tenemos que concentrarnos en buscar a Serena- el extraterrestre intentaba buscar el ki de esa molesta adolecente para largarse de aquí de una buena vez- Puedo sentir una pequeña energía desde…-

-¡Por aquí!-Sanji corrió hasta una escalera sorprendiendo a Pikoro, respondió antes que el.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- dijo Lita rascando su cabeza.

-Je, veras- en ese momento Sanji se cubre de extraños brillos-Su amiga Serena está en peligro y si hay algo que hacemos los príncipes como yo…*acercamiento sexy a la cara* es salvar princesas en peligro…y darles el más puro amor- *música heroica*

-KYYAAA ¡Es tan maravilloso!- dijo Mina sacudiéndose.

-Claro…creo- Rei no parecida tan sorprendida- Pero no tenemos opción más que seguirte Sanji. Y tu…-Rei volteó para mirar directamente a Zoro, el se sintió un poco raro y fue aun mas cuando ella estiro su mano para tomar la de el- Para que no pierdas, como siempre, tómame fuerte ¿Si?- esa combinación de palabras y el gesto de Rei transformo a Zoro en un tomate rojo.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y vamos- con la orden de Pikoro todos empezaron a correr siguiendo los extraños sentidos de Sanji. Pero antes de avanzar por la escalera, Lita se detuvo de golpe y miró hacia atrás notando que Kakashi parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Ocurre algo Kakashi?-el Jounin miraba hacia arriba y parecía algo preocupado-¿Tenemos que preocuparnos por algo?-

-¿Eh? No, lo siento- la cara del ninja cambió de golpe dándole una sonrisa a la Sailor-No tienes que preocuparte- Lita sintió la mano de Kakashi en su hombro mientras este se ponía a su lado- Si algo pasa, yo te protegeré, descuida- luego de eso, pasó a perseguir al grupo. Lita se quedó un segundo pensando pero no tenía tiempo para meditar, sacudió su cabeza y empezó a seguir a los demás.

-Patio-

"Alerta general: Tenemos múltiples enemigos entrando en nuestros cuarteles. Se pide a todo el personal que salga del patio y se dirija a las puertas para matar de forma atroz y despiadada ala enemigo. Gracias y tengan un buen día =3"

El patio era el punto central de enemigos, una la gran mayoría de enemigos menores de las series (en especial Sailor Moon) estaban en ese lugar preparando para ir a buscar al enemigos y destrozarlo. Estaban sonriendo porque llenarían los edificios y serie imposible derrotarlos en un lugar tan pequeño pero sus ilusiones cambiaron cuando notaron una enorme sombra sobre ellos. Un gigantesco y pesado sapo cayó aplastando varios enemigos.

-Arg, Jiraiya ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- el gigantesco sapo líder, Gamabunta, parecía un poco inconforme. A pesar de ser apastados, los enemigos salían desde debajo del enorme animal y subían para casar la cabeza de la criatura. La afilada hoja del animal golpeaba a los que estaban el suelo pero era como un pan atacado por las hormigas.

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- una poderosa onda de energía derribo a todos los que trepaban para que busquen de nuevo el suelo- Simples basuras, no son rivales para el príncipe de los sayajin- el sapo no estaba solo, sobre el estaban un gran numero de guerreros listos para el combates-Los acabare en un parpadeó-

-Si, ¿me pregunto quién derrotara más?-Son Goku empezó a hacer estiramientos antes de luchar.

-no pierdan el tiempo, cuando acabemos con todos debemos apoyar a los demás-explicó Jiraiya antes de lanzar una bola de fuego a los enemigos- usando el sapo como plataforma, las Sailor y los ninjas batallaban mientras los guerreros Z surcaban el cielo lanzando ráfagas de ki.

-Mientras en la Puerta-

Los enemigos que estaban en esa zona empezaban moverse hacia las demás zonas de batalla dejando el camino libre para que el equipo de Gaara se nueva en búsqueda de la antena. Este esquipo debía usar mas sigilo que los demás hasta cumplir su objetivo pero, como era de esperarse, Luffy dificultaba las cosas.

-¿Cuándo saltamos y rompemos cosas?- preguntaba el pirata mientras perseguía a los demás.

-Silencio Luffy, tenemos que mantenernos callados mientras buscamos el aparato- dijo Shikamaru antes de detenerse en seco mirando que la puerta principal estaba cerrada y bien custodiada por los robots rojos- Ah, que pesado- dijo en voz baja antes de levantar sus manos- Es su turno chicos-

-Si- Goten y Trunks pasaron al frente pero a llamar la atención-Oigan robots feos- las burlas y caras de los niños no los enfurecían pero si captaban la atención- Vengan por nosotros- dijo Goten metiendo su dedos en su boca para abrirla más.

-Si ¿Qué pasa?- decía el Trunks chico golpeando su trasero- no pueden seguirnos- los robots se activaron y empezaron a seguir a los niños voladores a gran velocidad dejando el camino libre para los demás.

-Que bien- pronunció Nami al ver que todo marchaba bien- Es nuestro turno Amy-

-Entendido- la Sailor y la pirata tenían una estrategia lista-¡Burbujas de mercurio!-

-¡Mirage=Tempo!- las burbujas y el control de Clima Tac, trasformaron a la neblina de burbujas en un manto invisible.

-SUKE ¡No nos veo!- gritó Luffy emosionado.

-Sssshh, baja la voz Luffy- dijo Usopp nervioso- Goten y Trunks nos encontraran por nuestro ki pero tenemos que estar callados-

-¿Qué? ¡No te escucho si hablas tan bajo!- antes de continuar gritando, Luffy recibió un buen golpe de Nami.

-Bien, vamos- con la orden de shikamaru, el equipo C entro en acción.

-Mientras en…ah, ustedes saben-

-Qué lugar más raro-Mirai Trunks y su equipo estaña dentro de un edificio muy oscuro y siniestro- Un Ki sombrío cubre las paredes-

-No importa, acabaremos con cualquiera ante nosotros ¡Deberás!- en ninja de naranja seguía con los ánimos arriba pero el resto del grupo no parecía seguirle la corriente.

-Algo…algo mala pasa aquí- murmuró Hinata uniendo sus dedos- Mi Byakugan no puede ver atreves de las paredes de las paredes-

-Para nada súper- agregó Franky.

-Ella, ella está aquí- Rini tomó su pecho sintiendo la esencia del cristal de plata- Lo siento, su poder el mío son uno mismo ¡Ella está aquí!- de la nada, la joven empezó a correr por los oscuros pasillos dejando atrás sus camaradas.

-Rini espera- ni las palabras de Trunks la detuvieron, estaba centrada en el peligro que corría su madre.

-Trunks síguela- exclamó Robin rápidamente- Tu la haces entrar en razón, ella te necesita- no pudo detenerse a pensar en los que dijo Robin, sayajin salió corriendo en busca de las Salior como todos los demás.

En una dimensión misteriosa y llena de enemigos, nuestros héroes buscan a su amiga pero los planes de Nara parecen estar más allá de lo que ellos imaginan ¿Lograran hacerle frente a los enemigos? Y lo más importante ¿Tardare menos de un mes en escribir el siguiente capi? Eso, y como cocinar una pizza de jamón, el siguiente capítulo.

*música de One Piece*

Sanji:-¡Condenados! Usar a una linda chica como carnada ¡Los moleré a patadas! Calma Sailor,Nami-swam y Robin-swam, yo las defenderé aun que me cueste la viva.

-No se pierdan el próximo capítulo-

Autor:-Hola, si si ya se, que me tarde mucho pero es difícil tratar de mantener a línea del fic original y darle cambios al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo que no es escusa? Oye, lo siento pero estuve ocupado con otras cosas como los estudios. En fin, gracias por esperar. Si alguien quiere hacer un dibujo en base a este fic ¡Genial! Pero recuerden que es propiedad de Shinta_Girl. También puede pagar una comisión y ella les hará un hermoso dibujo =)

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho


	13. Corazón oscuro II

Sanji:- Capitulo 13: Corazón oscuro II-

Luego de una larga carrera, el equipo integrado por 2 piratas, 3 Sailors, un ninja y una extraterrestre verde (?) llegaron a donde los instintos del rubio apuntaban. Una zona colorida y llamativa, un pequeño jardín dentro de la torre que tanto Zoro como Sanji reconocían bien; el jardín de Jabura. Como nuevo en el lugar, se podía ver una mesa llena de bocadillos y frente a ella a una rubia glotona devorando todo lo que meter en su boca ¿Esa era la prisionera? Serena se estaba un enorme festín mientras los demás se preocupaban por ella, suficiente como para incendiar la furia de Rei.

-Hey amigos…-dijo sonriendo Serena mientras saludaba con su mano- Me alegra verlos-

-AHHHH ¿¡COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA!?- a Rei le brotaban llamas de ira, empezó a caminar contra ella. Era momento de darle una buena tunda a la princesa- Te voy a sacar de aquí de los pelo…ZAAAAAAP- cuando estuvo a unos metros de Serena, una fuerte corriente eléctrica sacudió a la Sailor y la impulso a atrás para ser atrapada con Zoro y Kakashi.

-Cuidado, hay una prisión invisible eléctrica alrededor- dijo rápidamente Serena luego de tragar.

-Pudiste decirlo antes- se quejó Mina.

-Tenia la boca llena-

Los elegidos se veían un predicamento para salvar a su compañera, de alguna forma tendrían que anular esa prisión. Pero, mientras veían si Lita podía anularlo y Sanji encendía un cigarrillo, un extraño presentimiento despertó al Nameku. Pikoro sintió una energía rara cerca, un ataque directo a ellos que no podrían esquivar todos…pero si podía anticiparlo en lugar de los demás.

-¡Cuidado!- el hombre verde se lanzó velozmente contra una ráfaga de energía que salió de la nada y dejó que su cuerpo sea el blanco de ella. Los elegidos quedaron muy sorprendidos, Pikoro cayó al suelo inconsciente con un solo ataque. Algo que les preocupó mucho.

- Que mal, solo tenía un disparo pero que suerte que fue al grandote-desde las sombras de la habitación apareció un nuevo pero conocido enemigo; Jedite. Sosteniendo un extraño cañón en su mano que seguramente utilizó para derrotar a Pikoro- Sabia que vendrían por la glotona…solo era cuestión de algo de tiempo-

-¿Con que TU eres el guarda cárceles eh?- Sanji soltaba una pequeña nube de humo mientras Zoro y Kakashi sacaban sus armas para luchar- No eres muy listo al venir tu solo-

-Te equivocas…no lo estoy- del agua estaba en ese lugar, por algún motivo, una enorme columna de agua salió por su espalda y cargó velozmente contra el equipo.

-Santoryuu…-Llegó el turno de Zoro de defender a los demás, tomó 2 de sus espadas y se colocó frente al ataque-**Nanajuuni Pondo Hou** – con un fuerte grito, el samurái lanzó una onda de viento tan poderosa que detuvo el ataque pero el agua seguía moviéndose. Las gotas se juntaron en una particular forma que sorprendió a todos; en especial a Kakashi.

-No puede ser…¿Zabuza?- el temible asesino de la niebla estaba frente a ellos pero unos destellos eléctricos en el techo decían que eso no era todo- Oh no ¡abajo!- unos fuertes rayos empezaron a caer como lluvia sobre los elegidos. Kakashi levantó sus manos para atraer y detener los mas que podía pero un integrante se encargó de a ayudarlo, Lita. Ambos pudieron detener todos los rayos pero estaban lejos de poder celebrar ya que el causante del ataque era aun más peligroso que los demás.

-Demonios- Sanji mordió la colilla de su cigarrillo cuando miró arriba y notó de quien se trataba- Enel…-

Los villanos se colocaron rápidamente detrás de Jedite, empuñando sus armas solo podían garantizar que la batalla sería muy dura para salvar a Serena. Sin Pikoro, parecía tener algo de desventaja ahora ¿Este es el escalofrió que sentía Kakashi al inicio? En ninja solo podía hacer algo, luchar con todo y usar su arma secreta; el Sharingan.

-Mmm, algo no anda bien- gracias a su ojo, Kakashi notó que sus enemigos y la prisión de Serena estaban conectados de cierta forma al mismo Jedite. Eran como una sobrante de su energía, la idea más atenta era acabar con el primero pero alguien debía detener su poder- No son reales, son una especie de clones creados con la misma energía que el campo que rodea a Serena-

-Entonces déjenme encargarme de este idiota- dando unos pasos al frente, Sanji se acomodó la corbata y miró fijamente al general oscuro, una pequeña llama en sus ojos alertaba que no estaba muy alegre de verlo- Si alguien se encarga de poner en peligro a hermosas damas…es mi deber detenerlo-

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el equipo más poderoso acabara con todos los enemigos, Jiraiya hizo desaparecer a su sapo mientras Sakura se encargaba de sanar algunas heridas de Videl pero todo parecía haber terminado bien para este equipo…o eso creían. Una vez terminada su misión de eliminar a los refuerzos, estaba listo para ir a ayudar a los demás equipo pero, al intentar caminar, Gohan se golpeó con una pared invisible.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?- los elegidos notaron que estaban atrapados en una especia de domo invisible, durante su pelea contra los monstruos fueron engañados para terminar dentro de una enorme pecera de la perdición.

-¿En serio pensaron que esto era tan fácil?- esa voz alteró los nervios de todos. Uno de los generales del ¿Nekoverso? Se encontraba flotando sobre ellos con un pokemon de color azul- Seria fácil aislar a los más fuertes de esta forma- dijo el único castaño de todos los generales, Neflyte…¿ Neflyte? ¿En serio? ¿Ese es su nombre?...Bueno, eso creo.

-¡Fue una trampa todo el tiempo!- gritó Lee enojado-Maldición…lo siento Sakura, no debí insultar-

-Calma- respondió la pelirrosa.

-Esto no puede atraparme ¡Soy el príncipe de los Sayajin!-usando toda su rabia, Vegeta cargó su mano de una energía azul y demás empezaron le dieron algo de espacio-¡Big bang Attack!- una poderosa esfera de energía salió disparada contra al muro con tal potencia, tal poder, tal magnitud que…terminó revotando y volviendo contra el- ¿Qué?¡AAAHH!- Vegeta terminó dentro de una enorme explosión que sacudió a todos los demás, oportunidad para que Lee abrace a Sakura y Jiraiya busque refugio entre Haruka y Michiru.

-¡Vegeta!- Goku se acercó velozmente a su compañero caído- ¿Estás bien?-

-Oh si, adoró estar tostado por mi propio poder…¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa Kakaroto!?-respondió gritando al final.

-Jajaja, por eso tengo a este Wobbuffet- explicó señalando a la extraña criatura- Mientras este sobre el domo, cualquier ataque que este reciba será reflejado contra de ustedes-

-¡WOBBY ES UTIL!-gritó el pokemon.

-¡Veta a la m***** Wobby!- le gritó Vegeta enojado.

-…WOBBY NO SABE COMO IR- ._.

La situación era terrible, los elegidos estaban atrapados dentro de ese domo y no podrían ayudar a sus compañeros ¿Acaso sería el fin de ellos? ¿ Neflyte derrotaría a los miembros más poderosos de los elegidos? ¿Este villano con nombre raro consiguió su cometido? Un sonido extraño les alertó que no estaban solos y que el enemigo no había ganado del todo.

-Parece que los perdimos-

-Si…¿Dónde estamos?- luego de cumplir sus obligaciones con su equipo, Trunks y Goten terminaron perdidos y flotando lo suficientemente cerca de sus padres como para ver que estaban en problemas-Mira Goten ¡Tienen a nuestros padres y a tu hermano atrapados!- con esas palabras ambos niños se alteraron mucho. Jamás esperaron ver a sus padres en una situación tan complicada.

-Oh genial, los 2 mini-saiyan quieren luchar- las manos de Neflyte se cargaron de una energía verdosa y negra- No crean que liberare a sus padres fácilmente-

-JE, el problemas es tuyo- Trunks y Goten mostraron de nuevo su coordinación apuntando al mismo tiempo hacia el general- No puedes derrotar nuestro trabajo en equipo-

-Te daremos tal paliza que te arremetieras de enfrentarte a nosotros- dijo Goten al mismo momento que llevaron a sus caras

Haciendo muecas insultantes-¡TE DERROTAREMOS IDIOTA!-

-Lo encontramos- el equipo de Shikamaru finalmente entro el aparato que estaban buscando, una extraña especie de maquina conectada a una antena que impedía que puedan rastrear la dimisión entera y vital para ocultar a Serena junto al cristal de plata. Debía existir alguna forma de desactivarla, por lo que Amy pasó un buen rato mirándola desde lejos y analizando cada posible problema o trampa que tenga.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-en eso, venia Luffy cargando una enorme roca que tomó prestada desde la pared-¡MUERE MAQUINA!- en pirata le disparó la roca con enorme fuerza hacia la máquina para sorpresa y espanto de todos; en especial Amy y Shikamaru. Por suerte o desgracia, la roca golpeó una extraña capa protectora partiéndose en mil pedazos y salvando a la maquina-Parece que será más difícil de lo pensaba-

USOPP/NAMI:- ¡Pensabas!

-Luffy, ten más cuidado- explicó Amy intentan calamar al equipo- Si destruyen la maquina, posiblemente no podamos apagarla-

-Viejo, que problemático- dijo Shikamaru metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos-Ahora tenemos que buscar la forma de apagar ese escudo-el ninja sabía que no sería una tarea muy difícil pero la respuesta estaba por llegar hacia él en forma de boomerang de energía.

-¡Shikamaru!- el gritó de Chouji fue lo suficientemente rápido para que su amigo vea el ataque pero no lo suficiente para que lo esquive pero, por fortuna, un muro de arena atrapó el ataque antes que lastime a alguien.

-Finalmente algo de diversión- este equipo estaba en enormes problemas, esta vez aparecieron 2 generales del ¿"Miga"verso? Uno portando una extraña capa y otra que no sabría decirles si es "otro" o "otra". Se traba de Malachite y Zoycite…otros 2 nombres más a mi lista de nombres que nunca les pondré a mis perros,

-Amor, parece que tenemos invitados-dijo Zoy mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de su compañero.

-Que bien, espero que estén listos para pagar el precio de entrar a este lugar sin invitación- el hombre con la capa género un segundo boomerang de energía y todos los elegidos se prepararon para el combate.

-EMPIEZA LA BATALLA-

Lita,Mina,Rei,Kakashi,Zoro,Sanji vs Jedite

No tardaron un minuto en trasformar el jardín en un enorme campo de destrucción, Zoro estaba chocando sus espadas contra la enorme espada de Zabuza al momento que Rei lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de fuego desde atrás de él pero el clon que representaba al asesino de la niebla crea un muro de agua que detuvo ese ataque fácilmente. Zoro utilizó su enorme fuerza para hacer retroceder a su oponente y poder prepararse para atacar con una de sus fabulosas técnicas.

-Santoryu…-dijo cruzando sus espadas y sus brazos llamando la atención de Rei-¡Oni Giri!- el rápido samurái apareció frente a la Sailor en menos de un parpadeó y su enemigo se partió en 2 en el aire más, al tocar el suelo, se trasformó en agua- Maldición, no puedo derrotar cosas que pueden no ser cortas ¡Es mi única debilidad!-

-Calma, tengo un plan- la pelinegra sacó unos papeles mientras el agua tomaba lentamente la forma de Zabuza de nuevo- Si puedo atraparlo con uno de mis sellos, puede que no se convierta en agua con cada ataque-

-¿Cómo haces eso?- preguntó intrigado el peliverde.

-Además de ser una Sailor, también soy una sacerdotisa-

Grito de Serena:-¡Una Sailortisa!-

-…algo por el estilo- terminó de decir Rei.

-En realidad preguntaba ¿De dónde sacaste los sellos?...hasta donde se no tienes bolsillos-

El tiempo para pensar en eso tenía que esperar, Zabuza estaba nuevamente de pie y listo para el combate. Junto sus manos en veloces sellos y al agua del lugar, el ninja formó un gigantesco dragón de agua que sorprendió a nuestros hasta que exclamaron un "Huh". Tanto Zoro como Rei sabían que la una forma de detener la violencia mágica era con más violencia mágica ¿No lo creen?

- Santoryu "**Hyakuhachi Pound Ho**"-

-Saeta llameante de Marte- los ataques de ambos se unieron en un poderoso tornado llameante que, impactar contra el dragón, logró detener al enemigo de forma exitosa pero estaba lejos de terminar la batalla. Zabuza surfeó sobre el agua desparramada hasta el lugar hasta Rei mientras cargaba su gran espada pero fueron las 3 espadas de Zoro las que detuvieron el ataque.

Mientras eso pasaba, un gigantesco rayo atravesó la sala directo contra el ninja vestido de azul quien, con sellos manuales y golpeando el suelo, invocó una enorme muralla de roca que detuvo el ataque por poco. No necesitaba su sharingan para darse cuenta que el enemigo que tenía en frente era muy poderoso, lanzó una ráfaga de shuriken que solo atravesaron a Enel sin dejar rastro hasta ser detenidos por la pared.

-Maldición…no tiene cuerpo propio- el ninja miraba sus últimas opciones pero su enemigo, levantando su mala hacia adelante, disparó un gigantesco rayo contra él-¡Maldición!- la mano de Kakashi brilló en azul y la extendió al frente para partir el rayo a la mitad dejando que las paredes detrás de él sean atravesadas por la electricidad-Esa técnica podría acabar conmigo fácilmente…lo malo es que parece ser muy simple pare él- las lamentaciones del ninja serian acompañadas por un segundo relámpago de parte de Enel ¿Podría mantener el ritmo? El ninja preparaba su Raikiri de nuevo pero fue la Sailor Scout quien protegió el cuerpo de Kakashi- ¿Eh? ¡Lita!- la energía golpeó fuertemente a la castaña pero se destruyó como la pared. Usando su habilidad, Lita uso sus poderes para desviar a la energía hacia el tejo elevando sus manos como un enorme conductor eléctrico. Kakashi quedó mudo mirando la espalda de la Sailor; estaba algo quemada pero aun de pie.

-Je…aunque mi elemento sea la electricidad…no me comparó con este tipo – Como era de pensarse, Lita recibió enormes daños pero aun seguía de pie frente al enemigo.

Zoro chocaba metales con el clon de Zabuza ágilmente, usaba sus cañones de viento para detener sus ataques y hacia todo lo posible para que Rei escribiera unos sellos. No sabía si resultarían pero la magia debía combatirse con magia. El peliverde parecía un digno rival para Zabuza pero, cuando este atravesó al ninja con un Oni Giri, el agua empezó a envolverse sobre él hasta aprisionarlo en una burbuja de agua que el verdadero Zabuza sostenía con su mano.

-Rayos…- La corriente de agua presionaba sus músculos fuertemente y no esta precisamente en las mejores condiciones con el aire restante en sus pulmones- No puede respirar…tengo que soltarme- la gran fuerza de Zoro era sostenía por la concentración de Zabuza, tenía que enfocarse tanto en el pirata que no pudo ver a su segundo oponente saltando a su espalda.

-¡Sello!- con gran habilidad, Rei colocó un sello en la nuca del ninja y apagando la técnica que liberó a Zoro al instante-Que bueno, dio resultado- Rei estaba más que feliz mirando a Zabuza trasformado en un estatua por la acción de su sello. Estaba lista para recriminarle gratitud a Zoro por salvarlo pero cuando volteó miró algo que la hizo morder su lengua. Zoro se quitó su camisa blanca para estrujarla y quitarse un poco de agua de encima.

-Maldición, estoy empapado…- maldijo el pirata mientras cambio su mirada hacia la Sailor. Por algún motivo estaba toda roja-Oi ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Que…que…¿Qué me ocurre a mi?- respondió ella molesta- ¿Qué te pasa a ti desnudándote ahora?¡Cochino degenerado!-

-Rei, no quiero molestarte pero…- Lita, observando que el plan de Rei funcionó, extendió su mano hacia ella- Pasanos unos de tus pergaminos pronto-

-Si- Rei, lanzó el trozo de papel hacia donde estaba su compañera. El papel cortaba el aire como si fuera solido pero llamó peligrosamente la atención de Enel. No se dejaría derrotar por una técnica como a su compañero y llenó de electricidad su bastón para lanzárselo a Lita con una enorme fuerza; el movimiento fue muy rápido para la Sailor pero no para el Sharingan.

-¡A un lado!- Kakashi golpeó a Lita con su cuerpo, empujándola a un lado y recibiendo el golpe el mismo para el terror de todos. Su cuerpo salió volando hasta estrellarse contra el muro y permaneciendo atravesado por la vara dorada de Enel.

-Mo…KAKASHI- Lita estaba horrorizada más que Zoro y Rei pero un misterioso humo cubrió al ninja y su lugar fue tomado por un troco a medio cortar- Esta…técnica…- pronunció la castaña tartamudeando.

Rei fue la primera en notarlo ¿Porque Kakashi no solo apartó a Lita en lugar de ser él quien reciba el golpe? El ninja tomó el lugar de Lita y tomó el pergamino en pleno vuelo antes de ser golpeado y, gracias a la técnica de la sustitución, se ocultó de Enel para atacarlo por sorpresa ¿Dónde estará? Un pequeño guardó bajo los pies del villano les dio una pista. Como un misil, Kakashi salió del suelo sosteniendo el pergamino en sus manos. El ninja consiguió golpear en la frente del Dios del rayo y consiguió inmovilizarlo como a Zabuza.

-Jaja, bien hecho kakashi-san- Lita, dejando sus heridas por un momento, dio un saltó de gusto y se acercó al ninja.

-Si…bien hecho- el Jounin se sentó en el suelo y levantó su brazo en señal de victoria pero estaba sumamente agotado por el uso del Raikiri y el Sharigan por tanto tiempo.

Jedite estaba atónito, sus criaturas fueron derrotadas muy rápido y aun esto no terminaba. No pudo intervenir en todo el combate porque Sanji y Mina le cortaban el paso, no tenía muy en claro que tenían esos 2 en mente pero ya era hora de acabar con esto. El pudo medir sus fuerzas con las de Vegeta anteriormente, por lo que un triste pirata y una rubia sin cerebro no significaran ningún reto.

-Bien, ya basta- dijo el general dando un paso al frente- Me canse de esperar y ya es hora de acabar con esto- la mano del hombre se cargó de energía pero Sanji afiló sus ojos al mismo tiempo- ¡Los voy a volar en mil…!-

-**Flanchet Shoot**- con la velocidad de un rayo, Sanji golpeó brutalmente a Jedite con una patada en el estomago hasta hacerlo doblarse de dolor-**Joue Shoot**- remató al golpearlo en el rostro hasta lanzarlo contra la pared. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos ¿Sanji tenía un nivel tan fuerte de combate? El villano empezó a levantarse lentamente, esos golpes le causaron un buen daño.

-Imposible, el cocinero debería ser el más débil de aquí- sin más, el general lanzo un rayo de energía purpura contra él más Sanji desapareció a gran velocidad apareció frente a Jedite sujetando su mano con un brutal fuerza; su piel ardia como una sarten caliente.

-¿Sabes porque estoy asi?- una extraño vapor empezaba a burlar de Sanji y Jedite empezó a preocuparse- Puedes golpearme, matarme, molestar a los tontos que tengo como amigos o intentar borrar mi dimensión-en ese momento, varias llamas salieron de los hombros del rubio-Pero jamás JAMAS…toques a una mujer indefensa delante de mi ¡MALDITO AFEMINADO DE MIERDA!- de una patada flameante, Jedite terminó volando por los aires hasta caer fuertemente al suelo. Sanji empezó a girar a girar a gran velocidad mientras sus llamas se concentraban en una sola pierna y eso preocupaba a Jedite. Mientras se ponía de pie, podía darse cuenta que Sanji no estaba jugando, planeaba terminar con esto de una solo golpe y su pierna le daba una muy mala espina. Se colocó de pie rápidamente aun adolorido, tenía que evitar esa patada a como dé lugar…

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!- en su impresión por Sanji, el general olvidó que Mina aun estaba en la batalla y fue atrapadó por una cadena en forma de corazones-Bien ¡Acabalo ahora Sanji!-

-**Diable Jambe:-Sanji saltó directo contra el general- Flambage Shot**-

Con un fuerte impacto y liberando un gran brillo, Sanji lanzó a Jedite por los aires cubierto de llamas. La fuerza fue tanta que rompió las paredes y lanzó a Jedite hacia el olvido oscuro mientras que el escudo que rodeaba a Serene desaparecía y dejaba a todos con un pequeño momento de victoria. Serena fue rápidamente a abrazarse con sus amigas mientras los demás sonrían.

-Me alegro que estés bien Serena- dijo Rei sonriendo.

-Si…es una pena que llegaron un poco tarde para evitar que me quitaran el cristal de plata-las palabras de Serena causaron un cierto malestar en sus camaradas pero ni ella sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente.

-¿Para que lo quieren estos tipos?-Con la ayuda de Zoro, Kakashi se ponía de pie nuevamente. Los pensamientos entre ellos no les permitieron ver algo bastante raro.

-Ese ki…no puede ser-Pikoro se despertó de golpe, parecía que una enorme Ki llamó su atención. Era alguien muy familiar- Raros, algo muy malo debe estar pasando para que él aparezca- las palabras del Nameku no eran muy comprendidas ahora ¿No le importaba que Serena ya este con ellos?

-Oh, wuju, señor Pikoro- dijo la rubia saludando-Mire, ya estoy bien-

-Si,si, muy lindo pero tenernos que ir con Goku-dijo el hombre verde poniéndose de pie- Tengo una muy mala espina-

-Si…vallan-dijo Kakashi soltando a Zoro- No puedo ir muy rápido…luego los alcanzo-sin su energía, Kakashi retrasaría al grupo en la carrera pero, por arte de magia, su cuerpo fue completamente cargado por los brazos de Lita-Eh…¿Qué?-

-Descuida Kakashi-san…yo te cargaré hasta que mejores- dijo la Sailor guiñándole el ojo al ninja mientras los demás intentaban contener su risa.

-Esto…es un duro golpe para mi honor- murmuró Kakashi sujetándose del cuello de Lita para no caer mientras ella corría sin ningún problema.

Goten y Trunks vs Neflyte

Los niños sayajin estaban se lanzaron rápidamente al ataque para liberar a sus amigos pero era justo la que su oponente esperaba. El castaño creía tener suficiente maña como para detener los golpes de ambos niños con sus manos pero, pasado unos momentos, un golpe por parte de Trunks en su cara lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Su cuerpo libero un brillo verde que lanzó a los niños atrás y los dejó a una buena distancia para ser blancos de 2 ráfagas de energía verde que salieron de sus manos. Los niños cayeron contra el suelo por ellos bastante adoloridos pero estaban lejos de ser derrotados.

-No puede ser, estos niños no entrenaron nada- Goku se tomó la cabeza, incluso dentro del domo, el podía anticipar los movimientos de Neflyte.

-Arrgg, déjenme salir para que le dé una golpiza a ese tipo- se quejaba Vegeta molestó y asustando un poco a los demás; No querían que lancé otro ataque al domo.

Los niños se ponían de pie tomándose la cabeza e intentando no soltar ninguna lágrima, este tipo era bastante fuerte pero ellos aun no mostraron ni la mitad de sus poderes. A la distancia que estaban, Trunks miro a su compañero con una sonrisa llamando poderosamente la atención de todos los presentes.

-2 contra 1, no suena muy justo Goten- dijo cruzándose de brazos pero Goten se confundió bastante.

-…¿Quieres que me valla?- respondió el pelinegro molestando a su compañero con su estupidez.

-No idiota, quise decir que no volvamos 1 ¿Entiendes?-

-Pero como demonios hacemos…OOhhhhh- Goten finalmente entendió lo que su compañero quiso decir y se preparó junto a su compañero. Neflyte parecía confundido, nunca había visto pasos tan raros en su vida…

Goten/Trunks:- FU…SION…HAAAA-

Con un simple toque de sus dedos, una enorme explosión de energía los cegó a todos pero junto a ella apareció un nuevo y poderoso guerrero que dirigiría a los elegidos hacia la victoria.

-Tatarara…¡Aquí está el gran héroe!- se escuchó decir con una voz dual al joven que estaba al frente de Neflyte-¡Súper Gotenks!-

Gaara:…en el próximo capítulo… "Corazón oscuro: Final"…

Buena suerte capitulo que tal vez nunca llegue…


	14. Corazón Oscuro: Final

Gaara:… "Corazón oscuro: Final"…

-Varias horas antes-

La noche helada intentaba sin éxito calmar la mente del sayajin, Trunks seguía nervioso por sus sueños y además sus pensamientos de lo que pasaría si fallaban lo atormentaban aun más. Perder de nuevo, ese concepto era lo más aterrador que podía pasar por su mente. Por un segundo, algo más pasó por su mente, bajando sus ojos a los pies de la torre en la que estaba sentado, pudo ver los arboles de cerezo bailar en el viento recordando le a alguien que conoció apenas hoy. Esa chica de cabellos rosados y dulce aroma se hundía en su mente dejando por un segundo de lado lo triste de su pasado.

-Rini...Eh...- Trunks reaccionó rápidamente marcando sus mejillas en un tono rojo-¿En que estoy pensando? No es momento para eso, tengo que estar enfocado en la misión- alertándose así mismo, Trunks intentó no pensar en ella, ni en su largo cabello, tan suave y brillante, ni en su piel clara y tersa, sus largas piernas o sus lindos y bien formados...- OJOS...ojos, si, esos...- se dijo él mismo intentando ocultar el tono rojo de su rostro. Un súper guerrero, capaz de destrozar planetas enteros con un simple ataque, se veía aplacado por el simple pensamiento de una mujer ¿Era un pervertido? No, su falta de experiencia con las mujeres era comparable casi con el señor Goku aunque su madre le había dicho algunas cosas...

Chopper:-Flash Back-

-Madre, quiero hacerte una pregunta- preguntaba el pequeño Trunks mirando a su madre mientras ella trabajaba en la máquina del tiempo.  
-Claro tesoro, dime- ella dejo sus labores un segundo para fumar y atender a su hijo.  
-Hoy, mientras ayudaba a Gohan a salvar a unos heridos de un derrumbe...- el niño empezó a masajear una de sus mejillas-Una de las niñas que ayudamos...ella besó mi mejilla ¿Significa que somos novios?- la inocencia de las palabras del niño solo tuvo una reaccione en Bulma.  
-Jajaja, ay, mi hijo es tan guapo que las chicas simplemente lo acosan- dijo la madre acercándose al niño- Trunks, ademas de tener la fuerza de tu padre, tienes el increíble atractivo de los Brief. Muchas chicas intentaran besarte y hacerte cosas que...tal vez debería explícate Gohan- dijo ella pensando en las demás mujeres y fans locas de Dragon ball z.  
-Pero...entonces...¿Ellas solo me quieren por ser un Brief?- dijo el niño aun más confundido.  
-No es fácil hijo, yo siempre tengo que tener cuidado de no despertar emociones en los hombres con mis encantos- Bulma era, es y será, una maquina de auto-halagos pero esto dibujaba una enorme duda en la cabeza del niño-Pero, te aseguro que en algún momento sentirás quien es esa persona especial y no tengo dudas que la conquistaras- Bulma tomaba las mejillas de su hijo para apenarlo un poco más pero este aun tenía dudas sobre el tema de las relaciones.  
-Madre...¿Cómo sentiste que mi padre era esa persona especial?- preguntó después del candado en su mejillas.  
-oh...pues, una vez vi a Vegeta salir de la ducha- continuó ella mientras Trunks temblaba de miedo- Al principio traía una toalla pero uno de los perros de mi padre se la quitó y le vi su...-  
-¡Chalaaaa Head Chalaaaa!- el niño cubría sus oídos y cantaba lo más alto que podía una canción que escuchó de Gohan-No pienses nada sólo escucha, el sueño está ya en tu corazón-  
-...Luego de eso, estuve días pensando en Vegeta y en su...-  
-hala Head-Chala, no importa lo que suceda, porque es el día de hoooooooy – gritaba para ocultar la voz de su madre.

Chopper:-Fin del Flash Back- :3

-Por Kami...en serio en mi familia somos unos pervertidos- dijo tenuemente mientras agachaba la cabeza-Solo espero que ella no se entere de eso-

-¿Qué se entere quien de que?- preguntó Rini junto a el.

-Pues, decirle...*procesando*...¡Rini!- Trunks casi se cae del tejado a verla, sus pensamientos aplacaron su sentido del ki- ¿Que...que haces a aquí?-preguntó inclinando la cabeza para que sus cabellos cubran sus mejillas rojas.

-Pues...salí a tomar aire y este lugar tenía una hermosa vista- la joven se sentó junto a él abrazando sus rodillas-¿Y tú?-

-Igual, no podía dormir bien-un silencio incomodo acompaño la escena con una leve brisa de viento. No podía verla directamente ya que ocultaba su rubor pero, inclinando un poco su cabeza, pudo verla mirando la luna. Sus ojos brillantes y su cabello flotando en el viento, era tan raro que un guerrero que luchó contra Cell, sentirse tan indefenso frente a una mujer. Las palabras de Bulma resonaban en la cabeza del joven pero ella dió un pequeño aplauso y señaló al cielo.

-Mira, es una estrella fugas- volteando rápido, Mirai Trunks alcanzó ver cono un rápido haz de luz cursaba el cielo-¡Pidamos un deseo!- Rini volteó y se encontró con la cara confusa del joven.

-¿Por que? Es un meteorito golpeando la atmósfera...no es como Shenlong- Ahora era ambos los que estaban confundidos-Eh...no sabía que cumplían deseos-

-Pues...¿Nunca te lo dijo tu novia?-la chica apartó un poco la cara, parecía un poco molesta.

-Yo... no tengo novia- respondió él algo apenado pero eso le devolvió una sonrisa discreta a la pelirosa.

-Oh, ¿En serio?- las caderas de Rini se movieron un poco para quedar más cerca del sayajin- Pues, cierra los ojos y desea que ella aparezca...- fue un poco raro el momento pero ambos cerraron sus ojos y pensaron en su deseo lo más fuerte que pudieron.

Fue en ese segundo exacto donde el viento aumentó fuertemente contra Rini. La joven chocó contra el hombro del guerrero quien, ante la oportunidad que ella se caiga, la tomó rápidamente en sus brazos. Ya no había forma de ocultarlo o disimularlo, ambos tenían sus rostros ruborizados frente a frente, sus bellos ojos rojos se metían dentro del suave brillo azul de los del joven. Sus alientos se mezclaban centímetro a centímetro hasta que, sin pensarlo, sus labios se juntaron en un cálido beso. El viento y los brazos del joven los mantuvieron juntos hasta que sus labios se separaron y el tiempo del deseo se terminó.

-Rini...-susurró el joven aun sin terminar de reaccionar.

-Jiji-la joven se acurrucó contra el pecho de Trunks mientras lo abrazaba-Sabes, este fue mi primer beso- lentamente, los fuertes brazos del chico la atraparon de nuevo y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse.

-...El mío también- respondió él para buscar el segundo mientras aun el tiempo de sus deseos no terminaba.

-Bueno- lejos, en otro edificio, Kakashi miraba todo calmadamente-Mi trabajo aquí término- y, colgando un abrigo sobre su hombro, se retiró con una cortina de música emotiva.

-Varias horas después-

Rini continuó corriendo por los oscuros pasillos guiándose por la esencia del cristal de plata. Sus sentidos y la esperanza de volver a ver a su madre la obligaban a correr lejos de su grupo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera; estaba segura que el cristal de plata estaba detrás de esa puerta y junto con él, su madre. Sus aventuras fueron detenidas rápidamente cuando Trunks tomó su brazo antes que abriera la puerta, Rini estaba siendo muy imprudente y tenía que detenerla.

-¿Qué haces Rini?- dijo el joven un poco molesto- Correr de esa forma fue irresponsable y tonto. Estamos en terreno enemigo-La joven se quedo mirándolo un momento, parecía muy molesto. Aunque ella decia ser la mejor de todas las Sailors, olvido por un momento que estos enemigos no eran como algo que ella podía enfrentar sola y se sintió bastante mal. Se había puesto a ella misma y, peor, a sus camaradas en peligro.

-...yo...lo siento- dijo tristemente, en sus tiempo de paz en el futuro, ella nunca enfrentó una crisis de esta magnitud y perdió sus códigos por el momento. Aun siendo una guerrera, Rini apretó los brazos de Trunks y buscó refugio en su pecho dejando al joven muy desconcertado- Solo que...saber que mi madre está en peligro me aterra...si algo malo le pasara, jamas podría perdonármelo- unos palmadas en su espalda junto a un abrazo fue lo que resibio del guerrero al escuchar esas palabras.

-Nada malo le pasara Rini, no mientras nosotros estemos aquí- las palabras de Trunks trataban de consolar a la guerrera lunar pero también tenía un efecto atrapante para Rini. Tal vez solo necesitaba sentir el aroma de Trunks para calmarse.

Nota:- jejeje, es gracioso porque Trunks significa calzoncillos-

-Hey- unos segundos después, Naruto y los demás llegaron junto a ellos- Si que corrieron rápido- decía el pequeño ninja mientras los demás recuperaban el aliento, en especial Franky.

-Uf, las gaseosas de cola y las hamburguesas no me ayudan a la hora de correr- se quejaba el más grande.

-Fufu, veo que están ocupados. Espero no interrumpir algo bueno- Robin y Hinata parecían sorprendidas de ver a Rini tan pegada al Sayajin y, con algo de rubor en sus rostros, ellos se separaron.

-No...Solo- Rini tardó un poco en volver pero su ánimo de fuego salió a flor de piel nuevamente -Estábamos por entrar aquí, estoy segura que el cristal de plata esta aquí y, donde está el cristal, también mi madre-

-Bien pues...- Naruto acomodó su protector ninja mientras Franky tronaba sus nudillos y Trunks tomaba su espada- Entremos y salvémosla ¡De veras!-

Gotenks vs Neflyte

El poder del niño superava por mucho las expectativas del general oscuro, el aura de super sayajin era tan fuerte como para cegar al enemigo. Todos dentro del domo estaban impresionados menos Goku, Gohan y Vegeta, para ellos era un verdadero desperdicio de energía para un enemigo como Neflyte. Antes que el general pueda atacar, Gotenks apareció frente a él y lo golpeó en el estomago con una fuerza tal que el aire pareció romperse. Neflyte fue lanzado varios metros volando hasta caer fuertemente al suelo.

-Jajaja ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy muy fuerte o qué?- decía el niño mientras le hacía gestos de burla a su oponente.

-Goten…Trunks…quien seas ¡Escucha!- gritó Sakura desde dentro del domo- Quita esa cosa que está arriba para poder salir y ayudar a los demás-

-Momento, momento, primero el héroe tiene que derrotar al enemigo y luego salva a los necesitados- juntando ki, Gotenks se lanzó de nuevo contra Neflyte.

-Arrrggg, es tan idiota que hace que Kakarotto se vea inteligente- gruñó Vegeta para fastidio de Goku.

-Oye Vegeta, no tienes que ser tan rudo- mencionó el más alto cruzándose de brazos, no era momento de pelear entre ellos.

-Oh…-poniéndose de pie lentamente, Neflyte tenía que reponerse de ese golpe- Es muy fuerte…pero puedo ganarle si usara mi mágico…-

-NADA- Gotenks apareció a toda velocidad junto a él- Este capítulo tardó mucho y tengo que derrotarte lo más rápido posible ¡Prepárate para mi ataque más poderoso!- el niño empezó girar su brazo, más y más rápido a cada segundo hasta que…-¡Golpe de Tornado!- la mandíbula de Neflyte recibió un poderoso golpe que lo mando de nuevo hacia atrás pero, gracias a su velocidad, Gotenks ya estaba ahí-¡Golpe Voleyball!- gritó golpeándolo de nuevo con ambas manos y lanzandolo hacia arriba donde lo atrapó por tercera vez-"El ataque del Lobo"- dijo golpeando muchas veces antes de rematarlo hacia el suelo- Y ahora…-sus manos se cargaron de energía para el ataque final-¡Misiles muere muere!- a Neflyte no le quedo más que mirar como un enorme número de misiles de energía venían contra él.

-O no…-dijo el general antes del final-¡Nunca vi Francia!- gritó antes de desaparecer en una enorme explosión mientras Gotenks caía rápidamente delante de la explosión y cruzaba sus brazos.

-¡Leyenda!- dijo el niño mientras el ruido de las explosiones y la luz alcanzaban el climax detrás de él.

Mientras…

-Gomu gomu no…-gritó el pirata saltando contras sus enemigos-¡Gatorin gun!- los puños del joven parecía multiplicarse por 10 pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidos como pegarle al veloz general Zoycite. Este parecía teletrasportarse entre las ráfagas de puños y esperar el momento preciso para golpear el rostro del pirata.

-Ja, patético- dijo el hombre mientras acomodaba su cabellera- Tus ataques tontos no tienen efecto en alguien con mi gran…-

-¡Firebird Star!- antes que terminara de hablar, Zod saltó hacia atrás para evitar un pájaro de fuego que le disparó Usopp; asustado y temblando, no estaba muy seguro si quería unirse a la batalla. Molesto, Zoycite marchó contra el artillero mientras cargaba su mano con energía-Ay…no- Usopp tuvo unos segundos para saltar y evitar que una ráfaga de energía verde lo deje tostado- ¡Luffy!-

-Maldito humano- Zoycite cargó su mano para un nuevo ataque pero no pudo ya que 2 brazos lo tomaron por detrás-¿Eh?-

-Gomu gomu no…¡Rocket!- la cabeza del pirata lo golpeó brutalmente, con fuerza suficiente como para que su cuerpo rompa una pared- Eso te ganas por ser un personaje de sexo indefinido- entrando completamente al combate, Luffy le lanzó su sombrero a Usopp para que lo cuidara durante la batalla.

-Ay, que pesado…- mientras los piratas se ocupaban del tal Zoycite, los ninjas tenían mayores problemas para enfrentarse al ultimo y más poderoso de los generales del Negro…necra…esa cosa de Sailor Moon, Malachite- ¿Les falta mucho a ustedes 2?- la velocidad del enemigo le dificultaba a Shikamaru atraparlo con su sombra pero tenía que darles tiempo a Amy,Chopper y Nami para que intenten apagar la maquina. La Sailor azul analizaba el campo electricó que tenia es sistema alrededor, no se parecía a nada que pueda existir en la tierra.

-Nikudan Sensha – Chouji se lanzaba contra el enemigo en forma de una gigantesca esfera humana pero Malachite era lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo usando solo las manos.

-Ja, nosotros nos preparamos para detener a los Sayajins- mencionaba el hombre mientras levantaba a Chouji sin ningún problema- En cambio, solo tenemos a estos niños tan débiles. Que deprimente- cerrando su puño, azotó un puñetazo tan poderoso que el ninja terminó estrellado contra la pared inconsciente. Shikamaru estaba sorprendido que alguien pueda derrotar a Chouji de un simple golpe y, ademas, estaba furioso por que lastimaron a su mejor amigo.

-AH, MALDITO ¡Kagemane no Jutsu !-por muy rápida que sea la sombra de Shikamaru, su enemigo la evitó facilmenta saltando atrás.

-Esas técnicas no te ayudaran- Malachite recurrió a una de sus técnicas favoritas y creó espadas de energia en cada mano- ¡Muere insolente!- lanzó las armas directo contra el Nara, a esa velocidad no podría evitarlas pero, para su fortuna, un muro de arena se levantó frente a él y detuvo los ataques- ¿Pero que demonios?-

-...Chopper...ayuda a Chouji- Gaara habia a salvado por poco a Shikamaru y le daba pasó libre para que el reno ayude al ninja inconsciente, tendría que usar toda su fuerza contra este enemigo. Malachite aceptó el desafió y, con un simple movimiento de sus manos, lanzó un enorme número de rayos contra Gaara mientras su escudo de arena se esforzaba en detener todos esos ataques. Chopper quería ayudar en los combates pero Chouji no podía despertar y tenía que protegerlo.

-Nada mal niño, tu y ese pirata de goma son los únicos que están poniendo las cosas interesantes- decía el general mientras continuaba atacando al kazekage mientras su escudo empezaba a flaquear al punto que un rayo de rozo la mejilla. Usando su arena, Gaara empezó a surfear hacia la derecha para esquivar los ataques y responder con proyectiles de arena pero Malachite era muy veloz para ser golpeado fácilmente.

-Maldición, es muy rápido para Gaara- decía el pequeño reno mientras buscaba algo en su mochila- Tengo que ayudarlo de...-

-Alto Chopper- de inmediato, el pirata se quedó quieto ante la orden de Shikamaru- Gaara no planea luchar acompañado, deja que él se encargue de este tipo- ambos oponentes seguían lanzándose toda clase de ataques a una velocidad tremenda pero Gaara no perdía esa actitud fria que tanto lo caracterizaba- Se que tienes buenas intenciones pero, si decides meterte en este combate, perjudicaras a Gaara- el reno dejo de buscar en su mochila y continuo atendiendo al ninja regordete; tenía que dejar todo en manos de sus amigos por el momento.  
-Ajaja, divertido pero ya estas cansándome- Malachite atacó con un ataque de energía más centrado, tanto que el escudo de arena explotó y Gaara cayó de espaldas al suelo- Este duelo ya me empieza a aburrir-

-...no me importa- con ayuda de la arena (raro ¿No?) Gaara se puso de pie- mientras me ataques de lejos, no podras derrotarme- esas palabras desafiantes solo causaron una sonrisa en la cara del hombre, si tenía que cambiar su técnica lo haría sin problema. El descuido de Gaara fue pesado, Malachite atravesó su pecho tan rápido con su mano que su escudo de arena no tuvo ni tiempo de moverse.

-¡GAARA!- gritó Chopper aterrado.

-Je, parece que no estabas listo para mi ataque después de...- la risa y el ánimo del general se vinieron en picada hacia al suelo cuando notó que su brazo no atravesó a Gaara, era solo un clon de arena- ¡No puede ser!-

-Eres muy confiado...-a unos metros de él, Gaara salía de su escondite cerca de Chopper- Ahora ¡Acabare contigo!- la arena empezó a cubrir al hombre con una velocidad atroz, por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía soltarse o moverse ya que Shikamaru lo tenía atrapado con uno de sus jutsus de sombra; lo había capturado usando la sombra de la arena como conductor.  
-Esto es por Chouji- susurró el ninja mientras la arena terminaba de cubrirlo completamente-¡Acabalo Gaara!-  
-¡Ataúd de Arena!- el cuerpo del general oscuro sintió una gigantesca presión sobre todo su cuerpo pero no sería tan fácil de derrotar por unos simples niños. Una extraña energía parecía romper la capa de arena y Gaara y Shikamaru debían unir sus fuerzas para no dejar escapar a Malachite-...No puede ser...es muy poderoso- mencionada el Kazekage uniendo sus manos para reunir más arena sobre su prisionero.  
-No...no puedo salir- incluso con sus poderes aumentados, Malachite no podía escapar de la trampa de arena mientras que Shikamaru rodeaba la trampa con tentáculos de sombras para fortalecerla y evitar que escapara- Zoycite, amor, ayúdame-

Al ver a su amante en problemas, Zoycite intentó ir a socorrerlo pero Luffy no era un oponente nada fácil y , para empeorar las cosas, tenía que evitar los proyectiles que Usopp le arrojaba para cubrir a Amy y Nami. El pirata también la estaba pasando mal, su enemigo era más veloz que Kuro e incluso podía detener sus puñetazos sin problema pero aun tenía más trucos ocultos. Zoy quería terminar con el combate ahora mismo, saltó contra el pirata con su pierna envuelta en energía pero Luffy se infló como un globo para hacer revotar su patada y atraparlo en el aire con sus brazos de goma para usar su Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi y aplastar a su oponente contra el suelo.

-YA BASTA- liberando energía en todas direcciones, Zoy estaba más que harto de la batalla- Maldito muñeco de goma, te mataré de una vez por todas-apuntando hacia el capitán, el general disparó una enorme ráfaga de rayos contra el sorprendido pirata; este no podía evitarlo por que...

-GENIAL!- gritó sorprendido antes que los rayos lo golpearan con una fuerza tal que envió a Luffy contra una de las paredes haciéndola pedazos con su cuerpo. Shikamaru y Gaara no podían mover un dedo para no dejar escapar a Malachite pero, si Luffy estaba derrotado, ellos no podrían contra estos 2 monstruos. No les quedaba más que recurrir a sus últimas esperanzas...

-Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio- una fuerte ola golpeó por la espalda a Zoycite tomándolo por sorpresa. Aunque no eran los más fuertes, Amy, Nami y Usopp (a quien le temblaban las rodillas) no podían quedarse sin hacer nada-Nami ¡Ahora!- gritó la Sailor a su compañera mientras esta cargaba una nube tormentosa frente a ella con la Clima Tact.

-¡Thunder Charge!- cuando la pelinaraja golpeó el suelo, el agua condujo la electricidad hacia Zoy para darle una poderosa sacudida eléctrica. Él no podía moverse mientras la electricidad golpeaba su cuerpo y fue el momento perfecto para Usopp.

-Torimochi Boshi- gritó antes de disparar una capsula que, al golpear el cuerpo de Zoy, cubrió al enemigo de una masa pegajosa que lo dejó listo para el último ataque-¡Vamos Chopper!-

-Rumble ball- corriendo en su forma de reno normal, Chopper mordió una de sus medicinas especiales y, cuando daba un salto, su cuerpo se volvió más humano pero sus brazos eran enormes- Arm Point...Kokutei Roseo – el reno golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, el cuerpo del hombre quedó marcado con la huella de una flor de cerezo en su pecho.

-No, amor- Malachite intentaba escaparse con más fuerza y esto le ponía las cosas difíciles a los ninjas-¿Cómo estos niños pueden derrotarnos?-

-No solo los sayajins son fuertes- decía Nami girando hábilmente su arma con sus manos y guiñaba su ojo en señal de victoria- Buen trabajo Chopper- dijo mientras el reno volvia a su forma más pequeña.

-Jejeje, no digas eso tonta- como siempre, Chopper se ponía tonto cuando recibía un cumplido y eso fue un error grave. Zoycite seguía dispuesto a lucha, antes que alguien pueda reaccionar, Chopper fue tomado por sorpresa de su pierna y levantado en el aire- ARGH ¡Sigue consiente!- gritó de pánico mirando a su captor.

-Maldito mapache y malditos todos- cargando su palma con energía, Zoy estaba listo para cortar la cabeza del pequeño reno como si fuera una manzana-Los matare a todos ahora mismo y...-

-Gomu gomu no...- se escuchó levemente desde una pila de rocas- JET PISTOL- lo último que sintió Zoycite fue un fuerte dolor en la espalda antes de salir volando contra el monton de arena que sostenia a su novio, Malachite- No me importa que tan fuertes sean o lo que quieran...pero nadie lastima a mis Nakamas- para sorpresa y alegría de todos los elegidos, Luffy volvió al combate y ahora brillando en rojo-...gia...secando-

-Esto no es posible...- antes que intentara escapar, Gaara atrapó a Zoy para que este junto a su amante en la prisicón de arena- ¿Nuestros poderes no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes?- se preguntó Malachite mientras Luffy preparaba su ataque final.  
-Gomu Gomu no...- empezando a mover los brazos en el aire, Luffy empezó a marcar varios puños en el aire mientras el numero aumentaba y aumentaba con cada segundo- Jet...-

-Por lo menos perderemos juntos amor- mencionó Zoycite abrazando a su pareja dentro del ataúd de arena- 2 hombres unidos hasta el final-

-Si amor, nosotros...- antes de terminar, Malachite pareció sorprenderse por algo-¿Eras un tipo todo este tiempo?-

-¡CANNON!- los miles de puños de Luffy se unieron en uno solo para golpear a sus enemigos con una fuerza increíble; tanto que los muros se agrietaron por la presión del golpe. Ambos generales salieron volando, rompiendo todas las paredes y saliendo disparados hacia la oscuridad de la dimensión, finalmente todos habían sido derrotados -Ejeje, no estuvo tan mal- mencionaba Luffy sonriendo y colocando sus brazos en su cintura.

-Excelente trabajo Luffy, a todos, muy bien-Amy estaba muy feliz que toda la batalla terminara con sus amigos ilesos aunque Chouji aun seguía inconsciente. Pronto, las gafas especiales de la Sailor captaron como el escudo que protegía el mecanismo se apago; tal y como el escudo que rodeaba a Serena- El escudo termino, ahora puedo apagar el aparato para recuperar la señal con Takashy.

-Hazlo rápido, por favor- suplicó Usopp casi entre lagrimas- No quiero que otros tipos raros nos ataquen-

-Mientras tanto-

-Entonces...- preguntaba Takashy sentado frente a la computadora- ¿Cómo mantiene entretenidos a los samurais?- Watashy, quien estaba junto a él, estaba casi mordiendose las uñas por alguna información.

-Fue facil, los dejé mirando capítulos viejos de Saint Seiya- murmuró señalando a todos los provenientes de la Era Meiji mirando un enorme televisor como si fueran zombies.

-No puedo creerlo, no puedo derrotar a este enemigo- mencionaba Seiya, el valiente caballero del Pegaso- Pero no puedo rendirme ahora. Hyoga,Shiryu y Shun dependen de mí, no puedo perder esta batalla, tengo que dejar que mi cosmo arda y creer en la justicia, el amor y la amistad ¡Arde COSMOS!AAAAHHHHH- decía valientemente mientras se cubría de un aura celeste- Tengo que lograrlo...¡Por Atena!-

-Por el amor del Olimpo Seiya, ya sal del baño- gritaba Hyoga mientras golpeaba la puerta del único baño de la mansión de Saori. El era el primero de la fila de caballeros de bronce que esperaban para entrar.

-Siempre le pasa lo mismo por comer comida mexicana- mencionaba molesto Shiryu, el caballero Dragon- ¿Acaso no saben que tengo que trabajar mucho para que mi cabello este siempre lacio y sedoso?-

-Basta, ya no peleen más- mencionaba Shun- Deberíamos ser buenos amigos e intentar ayudar a Seiya-

-Ah, olvídalo Shun- Ikki, el ultimo de la fila, esperaba con un periódico bajo el brazo- Esperemos que Seiya salga antes que alguna cosa rara ocurra-

Noticiero: Y en otras noticias, Atena fue capturada nuevamente.

Todos:Oooohh, no de nuevo-

-Que magnifica serie- mencionaba Yahiko emocionado.

De la nada, las computadoras empezaron a mover sus pantallas y asustaron a los presentes. Amy lo consiguió, ahora mismo tenían una visión completa de la dimensión y podían explorarla a más profundidad. Por eso mismo, una alarma empezó a sonar con fuerza cuando no habían ni pasado 5 minutos de la exploración. Takashy empezó a revisar la situación mientras presionaba teclas rápidamente y el resultado no fue para nada alentador.

-Señor...- dijo llamando a Watashy con una voz casi fantasmal- Tiene que ver esto...- cuando su jefe miró el monitor, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veia.

-Hermano..¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-

Trunks: Yo viví en un mundo sin esperanzas y lleno de miedo, ahora tengo la oportunidad de evitar que mis amigos sufran las mismas pesadillas. No permitiré que nada malo les ocurra, incluso si tengo que dar mi vida por ellos.

El capítulo Final- Dimensión de la Muerte-  
Rini...yo salvare a tu madre, cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
